Save the Date
by GodlyJewel
Summary: It's finally time! Invitations are out. The venue is booked. But there's still plenty needing to be done before the Pumpkin King and his bride say "I do!" Will is overwhelmed trying to get things ready. Especially since the guest list is revealing several new worlds. Will the wedding go off without a hitch, or might Jack and Sally consider eloping?
1. RSVP

**AN:** I'm not dead! It's been ages since I've written anything and, I know, I promised I'd get to writing this particular story. I was gonna wait awhile because with college and other adult responsibilities, not much writing going on, so not a lot has been done. But this is a special birthday present to Werejaguar of Halloween Town, my dear friend and fabulous editor/co-author. She made a few tweaks, but hey, her bday and she can do what she wants. So with that said, Happy Birthday Werejag, and may the rest of you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own _Nightmare Before Christmas_. That belongs to Tim Burton.

* * *

Save the Date

Will was stressed.

Correction, Will was beyond stressed. In fact, she couldn't even describe just how stressed she was! It was less than a month from the wedding date, and it seemed there was even more to do than ever! The center pieces still needed arranging, she needed to set up a date for the bachelorette party, and they were still trying to find a proper minister since the Mayor was too panicked to get through even a single practice run! And to top it all off, because of a certain intolerably curious skeleton, the bride was going to need a brand new wedding dress!

"Damnit Jack! Why'd you have to peek when Sally was trying it on?!" Will shouted before screaming into her pillow. "She worked so hard, spent all that time making a beautiful gown, and now we need a new dress IN TWO DAMN WEEKS!"

"Willamina Myrtle Cameron! Al does not need this at five in the morning!"

Will looked up from her pillow to see Al poking her scowling face into her bedroom.

"Seriously, your shrieking is upsetting Crepe," she hissed, throwing up her arm to displaying a long scratch. "See this! She did this to her momma!"

"Urge! I've had it!" Will ignored her frown and threw the pillow at the wall. "As if I don't have enough on my plate. Remind me to never go into wedding planning professionally."

"Or you could've asked Kat, since her cousin asked her to do it." Will shot Al a skeptical glare.

"Oh right," Al mused, "she called to curse out her cousin for all the indecisiveness…" She shrugged and said, "I have to take the beasts for a walk. Are you coming or not?"

"Not today, got too much to do." Will walked over to her vanity to where a pile of mail sat. "Starting with all these RSVPs. Still don't get why Jack used my mailing address for them to respond."

"Meh. Hell if I know. Anywho, I be back."

With her door closed, Will set to work. There were responses from several worlds, some Will recognized, others she had a little harder time reading. She was happy to see the official reply from the Addams. It had all been so much fun meeting the kooky family. She and Al even had fun playing with Wednesday and Pugsley, despite the mishap with the potions. Not to mention meeting them meant Jack had a best man, and it also brought Will some relief in the planning. Morticia had been great to bounce ideas off of. Not only that, but Fester even offered to work on the lighting for the ceremony.

Still, that left her with a mountain of work. She rubbed her temples. "Okay, calm down!" she told herself. "You already booked the club with Psyche, and Fink said Jack and Sally's gift is ready. Hmm… If I give that to them early then I could take Sally to find a new dress. It'd have to be off the rack so Sally could get it in time to make alterations. Not to mention there's still that shopping Al is in charge of, so maybe…"

Her rant was interrupted as her phone buzzed with the Caramel Dansen tune. Will groaned and picked up her phone. "Moshi, moshi. This is Will."

" _Ah Princess, you know I hate it when you do that._ "

"What's up, Dean. Kinda busy here," Will replied.

" _Me-ouch! Someone's in a catty mood,_ " he joked. " _I catch you at work, or just bad day?_ "

"Just super busy with wedding plans for my friend. I told you about this."

" _Right… Wedding for the out-of-towners._ " There was a bit of a pause. " _Say, bet my skateboard you could use a break. What'd you say to you and me getting some coffee? I'll let you use your gold card!_ "

"Tempting but I'm swamped in paperwork. Raincheck, okay?"

" _Yeah, sure..._ "

"Now who's being catty? What's up?"

" _Oh, just trying to see my_ girlfriend," he put emphasis on the word, " _but she's hardly around. It's been weeks since we've seen each other outside of class, let alone had a date, and you hardly call me anymore. But nothing major, really._ "

Will groaned. "Dean, I'm sorry. I got a lot going on right now."

" _Why doesn't your cousin or whatever just hire someone?_ " Dean questioned. " _You got your own shit to do. She can bridezilla on someone else who gets paid… Wait, is she even paying you?_ "

"No, I'm her maid of honor so it's kinda my job to help. Plus, I volunteered." Will sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, Dean, I gotta get going. There's only two weeks until the wedding, and if I don't finishing these RSVPs, it'll be one more pain in the ass I don't need."

" _Two weeks?! I gotta wait another two weeks?_ "

"Yeah, sorry," Will explained.

" _You know, you could bring me along,_ " he threw at her.

"You haven't even met my parents yet," she retaliated, "and the meal is already cost per plate. It's family and close friends only anyway. Look we'll have a date soon as the wedding is over, okay?"

" _Yeah, sure. Fine._ " Dean hung up.

 _What's his problem?_ Will thought before returning to her list. She decided to put it on the back burner of her mind for now.

She shifted through all the mail. Most of them were from people long since past, so that narrowed the guest list a bit. As she shifted through the envelopes, one in particular caught her eye. Pulling it from the stack Will took a closer look. The paper looked pretty old by the aged color, there were odd markings on it too, but what made it worse was that she couldn't even read the writing. With a roll of her eyes, Will tried her best to make out the words.

"Oh forget it!" Grabbing her phone, she hit a FaceTime number and waited for the other person to pick up.

" _Whoa, Will? That you?_ "

"Hey Puck, you busy?"

" _Nah. Just at my brother's house babysitting. What's up?_ "

Will flipped the camera to show him the envelope. "This anything you can translate?" she asked.

" _Lets see. Hmm… Looks like Spanish, but this is pretty old, might even be Nahuatl. Where'd you get it?_ "

Will turned the camera back around and said, "It's one of the RSVPs for Jack and Sally's wedding. Can you translate it?"

" _Sorry little bat, but this isn't something I know,_ " Puck apologized. " _I recognize a few words but the rest has me stumped._ "

"Damn it. And here I thought you were the Mary Sue of multiple languages."

" _Hey!_ "

"Sorry, but in my defense, you're like one of three guys I know whose almost fluent in every language out there."

" _You make a point,_ minha doce laranja de sangue." He laughed. " _Jokes aside, why not just ask Jack?_ "

"Can't. Bone Daddy got called into an emergency meeting with the SHL, which is why I'm stuck answering the mail."

" _Isn't there anyone else? Oh! What about Jack's friends? The Addams guy?_ "

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Will exclaimed. "Puck, you're the best!"

" _I try._ " He smiled with a light blush. " _Just don't get yourself turned into anymore creatures, you hear._ "

"Oh, you jerk!" She laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll call him now. I should let you get back to babysitting." Will paused a moment. "Wait, why are you babysitting?"

" _Oh, that's easy. I'm gonna be an uncle again. Eva went into labor last night, by this one's taking longer, so I got called up to watch Drak and Zak._ "

"Congratulations! I want pics of the new baby."

" _Duh!_ "

Will laughed. "Later Puck." She hung up the phone and immediately began dialing up the number for the Addams family. It wasn't long before she got a reply, this time from Morticia. The two talked for a bit, Will assuring her no harm done or side effects, before she was given over to Gomez.

" _Hey there, Will. What can I do for you?_ "

"I was hoping you could translate something for me." She explained, "See it's this RSVP for the wedding, but for the life of me I can't read it. I was hoping you might help me translate."

" _Sure. Why don't you fax it over and I'll have a look._ "

Will wrote down the number Gomez gave her before rushing over to her printer to fax the letter. After a few minutes, she heard Gomez on the other side.

" _Huh. Very strange…_ "

"What is it?"

" _Well, it's not so much a letter as it is a summoning spell._ "

"A what?!"

" _Yes. Looks like whoever wrote this was intended to have Jack summon them._ " Will groaned. " _Not to worry, my dear. We can help you out with this one. Besides, looks like you'll need a few things, so why don't you pop over and we'll see who this is?_ "

"I don't know…"

" _Not to worry! Wednesday and Pugsley are already left for school, so no shenanigans will occur while you're here._ "

Will turned to look at the clock. It was already going on eight o'clock. "Oh, okay, sure. Umm. I'll be right over.

" _Terrific!_ "

After he hung up, Will quickly threw on a sweatshirt and tennis shoes. She wrote Al a note and closed the bedroom door behind her before reaching for her skeleton key. Inserting it into the lock, she twisted the key and opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello?" Will looked around.

"Ah, there you are!"

"Hey Gomez." She stepped out and greeted the man with a handshake. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise! Now let's get started." He lead her through the house up to a room she had not been before. When they stepped inside the first thing to assault her senses was a potent floral aroma.

"Whoa!" She covered her nose.

"Oops, too much?" Gomez asked. "Sorry but we needed fresh marigolds for the summoning."

"Not worries. Just my hyper sense of smell. It's actually really nice once you get used to it."

"I prefer them a little more wilted myself, but to each their own."

"Gomez, did you get the calaveras I asked for?" Will looked up to see an elderly woman in a pink shawl setting sugar skulls around a three-tiered alter. Her graying hair was in disarray and her pointed nose reminded Will of a bird.

When she looked up her black eyes locked on Will. "Oh, and who might you be, dearie?"

"This is Will," Gomez answered, arm going around the girl's shoulders. "She's a friend of Jack's, and the wedding planner."

"Oh my stars!" She flashed a toothy grin. "It's nice to meet you. So sorry about that mishap with my potions. Though I must say, it hardly looks like anything happened."

"Oh yeah, no big deal. Turns out I didn't need an antidote after-all. Sadly, Helga and Zelda expected this with my track-record. So they made the stuff that was supposed to make me human before, only the witches were able to make a more accurate cure because of the list of ingredients Sally and Morticia collected." Will rolled her eyes. "But this time I had them lace it with a sleeping spell so I wouldn't risk a repeat mutation. Being a vampire hybrid is enough, thank you."

"Hmm, well, you seem alright to me. Don't look anything like the vampires I've seen, and I've seen plenty."

With a smirk, Will let her true colors show. She shrugged off her coat and jumped up, turning into a bat. She flew about the room before coming to transform behind Granny. "What do you think now?" she asked, flashing her fangs.

The combination of potions had an interesting effect on her body. Her fingers were not webbed, nor did she have a bat's nose and fur, but she still retained her pointed ears, though they were more animalistic. The most notable change were her wings. No longer were they attached to her arms in a web-like structure, but instead fell along her back much like Puck's. While she was still able to maintain a human appearance, she could still look like the hybrid form back when they'd rescued the Mayor, only she now had slightly more feline features. Zack wold often tease her about looking like a double for Maggie the Cat.

"Well don't you look like the belle of the wake!" Granny said as Will resumed her human form. "I'm sure there's a tale here but no time. We've got to get things ready."

"Ready for what? Oh, right, the summoning." Will cast a suspicious glance to where the old woman had been. "Uh, just what exactly is that thing?"

"The altar, of course."

"Right…" This was beginning to wane into the more uncomfortable territory than what Will was used to. She preferred not to be dabbling in something she probably shouldn't be messing with. "Just to check, this isn't one of those human or blood sacrifice things, is it?"

"Not to worry dear, those are best on full moons. No, this is just a simple summoning." Granny rearranged some of the offerings before saying, "Well, not really simple. Whoever this is gonna contact is some kind of big-shot."

"Okay?" Since there wasn't anything for her to do, Will watched Granny and Gomez work. There was something familiar about the alter they were building.

"So what exactly are we summoning again?" she asked. "Cause this looks more like something for the Day of the Dead."

"Funny you should say that. The spell we're using mentions Día de Muertos." Gomez explained, "My theory is this is someone we're calling up who normally wouldn't be able to cross into our world unless it was that particular day. Nothing unusual, given spirit summoning is easy when the line between this world and the next is thinner. This might make this particular summoning a little more tricky."

Will grimaced. Noticing this, Gomez offered to let her sit this one out. Will thankfully accepted and waited out in the parlor. She felt a little bad about making Gomez and Granny do all the work, but summoning wasn't her cup of tea. That had been one area of the Halloween universe she tried to stay away from. She shivered recalling how once Davy and some of the more sinister Halloween Town ghosts had tried to have her join in a seance.

"Never again!" she muttered to herself. While she waited, Will decided to work on other items on her never ending list.

It was little over an hour when Will looked up at the sound of music.

"What in the world?"

Too curious for her own good, Will found herself at the door. Her ear pressed against the wood as she tried to listen in as the melody was rather pleasant.

 _CRASH!_

Suddenly, Will was thrown forcefully from the door. Propped up on an elbow against the floor, she shook her head to clear the stars from her eyes. Once her vision cleared, she cautiously crawled closer to the door. She swore she heard something other than music coming from the other side.

Against her better judgement, Will went to the door and pressed her ear next to the opening. She couldn't quite make out what was happening at first. The voices were all jumbled together. She could hear Granny and Gomez trying to talk when suddenly a voice shouted.

" _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!_ "

Startled by the foreign outburst, Will decided to find out what was going on. She opened the door and peered inside. The whole room was dark save for the eerie glow of the candles. That wouldn't have been as odd if not for the fact the candles—which had been creamy white when Granny lit them—now were tar black and flickered with a sickly green glow.

"G-Gomez? Granny?" Will whispered, creeping into the room. "Where are you?" She spotted them looking quite casual despite one being chained to a wall and the other hanging from the ceiling upside down.

"What happened to you– Eep!" Something made a _plop_ sound and slipped past, pushing her into the room and shutting the door firmly behind her. "Who-Who's there?"

"So, a little mortal, huh?"

Will looked all around her, but even her sharp eyes couldn't detect the being in the room. She would catch a shadow or a glimpse of some black shape. The glow of the candles certainly weren't helping none either

"Okay, seriously, come out. What, are you scared?" She hoped whatever this thing was it wouldn't call her bluff.

It didn't work.

"Hmm funny you mention fear. Now, let's see what keeps you up at night?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Will felt something coil around her body. Before she could look down, she suddenly was face-to-face with a some kind of black and purple snake, though the head looked more like some crazy-looking lizard. Its dark golden orbs stared at her as a maw of fangs gleamed in the glow of the candlelight. It gave a low hiss with its forked tongue flicking the air.

"Not again!" Will struggled to wriggle free but the snake only tightened its coils.

A flash of gold rivaling the sun's brilliance filled the room, making Will slam her eyes shut. She felt the grip on her body loosen and she fell to her knees. Looking up, she saw the room return to normal. Gomez and Granny were now standing side-by-side sans chains, and she was trying to let her mind take it all in when a voice caught her attention.

"You misbegotten son of a leprous donkey! You promised to stop interfering in the affairs of man!"

"Oww, oww! Why must you always go for the beard?"

"Answer me!"

"Hey, why shouldn't I have a little fun?"

Will ran to Gomez and Granny. She wanted to make sure they were okay, though knowing they were Addams assured her any harm done would be welcomed. However, their focus was not on her but on the argument happening behind her. Taking a chance, Will turned to see just who they had summoned. Will's eyes widened as her gaze drifted upward to take in the sight of two beings—two incredibly tall beings.

The first owned the gravelly voice that had threatened her. He was a terribly dark looking specter—skeletal with skin like oily tar, though his neck glowed green as though radioactive, and yet he had a contrasting white mustache/beard combo. A pair of dark, scarred feather wings protruded from his back like a menacing vulture, a silver horned crown sat atop his head making him appear regal, but he looked more like a warrior with the armor he wore. And practically everywhere she looked she found a skull pattern on his person. In his hand he carried the snake that had entrapped her, though now the creature looked more petrified than alive. What's more Will saw a second head where the creature's tail should be. Finally, and perhaps the most intimidating aspect of this being were his green eyes with two red skulls at their center.

Will shivered. No matter which way his eyes looked those skulls remained focused on something. Will followed their gaze to the second being in the room.

She was beautiful! Skin like spun sugar painted with intricate gold leafing, long hair pulled back in a ponytail that cascaded down her back like a midnight waterfall, and her face was like a sugar skull: red lips like roses and eyes as golden as the sun. Unlike her counterpart, the woman wore a bold red dress and an impossibly enormous sombrero atop her head, reminding Will of a Mexican hat dancer. There were golden marigolds adorning the hat as well as the woman's wrists and waist. She also wore a black chocker with a gold locket around her neck.

But what intrigued Will most was that both beings had candles adorning their figures. The candles on the woman decorated her hat and the hem of her dress. The orange hue of the flames danced about as though filled with life. The candles on the man were different. Instead of creamy white, the wax ashen gray and the flames glowed an ominous green.

It would have been quite impressive had the two not still been bickering like an old married couple.

"My dear, what do you want from me?" The dark being pleaded, "It's not everyday mortals make a summons, let alone for both of us. How could I resist?"

"That does not give you the excuse to torment them! I won that wager, remember?"

"I know, I know. By the Ancient Rules, blah, blah, blah." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, excuse me, folks?"

Everyone turned to see Gomez as he calmly addressed the two. Will panicked at how he could possibly act so casually words them.

"Sorry to interrupt, my lord and lady, but… I thought we might want to get properly introduced. I do hope our summoning did not interrupt anything important."

The woman smiled. "Oh, please do not apologize Gomez."

"Wait, you know her?" Will blurted out.

"Ah, no, actually," Gomez admired. "Met many in my travels, but I definitely would remember such a lovely lady as yourself." He addressed the woman in a charming manor, giving her a light bow.

"Then how did she?"

"Oh, his relatives talk about him a lot," the woman replied to Will, "though I don't usually get too many of the departed from Spain."

"Of course! Locura never could resist a fiesta," Granny stated. "Always was oddly cheering that one. They were your father's cousin's aunt's fifth uncle's brother's wife's nephew six times removed."

"Okay…" Will shook her head. "Anyway, umm, back on intros. I'm Will. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. I am Lady La Muerte, Ruler of the Land of the Remembered." She turned to wrap her arm around the darker being. "And this charming trickster is my husband, Xibalba."

"Oh, so you're both rulers then?"

"Yes, though I've been forced to rule over the desolate wasteland of the Forgotten."

"Hey, you were there before we even met, and before you cheated, so don't start that again," she spat, jerking her arm back to cross in front of her chest, shooting her husband a dangerous look. Xibalba grumbled and sulked, wings ruffled.

"Wait, Land of the Remembered? Forgotten?"

" _Increíble!_ Will, these two are a part of the ancient gods of Mexico," Gomez explained with excitement. "We are in the presence of the very gods of death."

Will stared up at the two beings, suddenly feeling even smaller. It wasn't unlike the time Jack introduced her to the Grim Reaper, but these two clearly had a lot more power. Not to mention that they were far more mighty looking than a scythe-wielding skeleton in a cloak—though the Xibalba character did come close in appearance. She was shaken out of her trance by his complaining.

"Alright, we haven't got all day," Xibalba barked. "State your business and let us get on with it."

"Oh, right… Umm, well uh, we summoned you because of this." She held up the letter, arm stretched as far as it could go up towards the two supernatural royals.

The Calavera Catrina took it from her hands, and a large smile spread across her painted lips as her golden eyes took in the writing. "Ay, Balby! It's our RSVP to Jackitos's _boda_!"

"Wait, what wedding?!"

"Balby?" Will snickered, earning a poisonous glare from the darker god.

" _Si!_ I told you he was getting married!" La Muerte squealed, shoving her proof into her disbelieving husband's hands, and scattering a few marigold petals around.

"Feh! Boy doesn't say a word for nearly half a century, and now we find out he's marrying some _chica_ we never met?" He huffed then snorted. " _Que típico_ … I get more word from Sartana when she isn't cursing your Tigre and his _familia_ again."

"Now, Balby, he does have an entire holiday to run."

" _Mi vida_ , we have entire realms to run," he hissed back. "Some more lively than others…"

"Xi-bal-ba!" The warm glow around the goddess flared up brilliantly in warning, instantly cowing her husband. Though the sound of Granny's snickering and Gomez's low impressed whistle at the display swiftly reminded the two that they did have an audience.

"But I digress-" Xibalba began after clearing his throat. "It still would've been nice to know he was even seeing someone, and frankly, it's about time too."

"Sorry," Will interrupted, "but I'm still confused. How did you say that you know Jack exactly?"

La Muerte smiled sweetly, resting her hands on her hips as her husband stood beside her with one of his gloved hands atop hers. "Oh, we're his _tío y tía_ or rather his _padrinos_ —his godparents."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **AN:** That's all for now. I need to start on the next chapter, but I'm not promising quick updates. Summer is gonna be busy but I'll try my best. Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Scares and Surprises

**AN:** Hey all! Here's that second chapter, as promised. Thank you again to Werejaguar for helping me with editing. And for being patient while I write this fic (and for getting sidetracked with drawing lol).

If there's anything amiss with the translations, I apologize, as I'm using Google Translate.

* * *

Jack dusted himself off, finding a few shamrocks clinging to his suit and smiled.

Falling through the Holiday Doors was getting easier, though he still found little bits from each world often clung to his jacket. He chuckled, recalling how Sally had to help him remove clumps of rabbit fur after the last meeting in Easter Town. They had gone through eight lint rollers before his suit was finally clean.

"Oh well," Jack said aloud, "at least we got that resolved. Now I can focus on personal matters."

That last thought made him cringe. He could still hear the screaming as he accidentally walked in on Sally trying on her wedding dress. Though the gown looked absolutely stunning on her, the horrified look on her face was devastating. Even worse than the rage on Will's as she chased him out, wings and fangs bared like a Fury from Hell. He had desperately tried to persuade that it was still perfectly useable, but the two ladies were adamant. The groom could not see the bride's dress before the wedding. Now thanks to his slip-up, his darling Sally needed a brand new dress. Plus, as much as he wanted to help, he had been ultimately banned from any and all searches for a new gown.

With another remorseful sigh, the Pumpkin King began his long walk home. It was a rather muggy afternoon. The summer heat had crept up on them, so many Halloween denizens had sought cooler shelter in their homes, which made Jack's walk rather quiet. Considering how not a creature was about, and not wanting to waste this rare moment of solitude, Jack easily shed his coat and hung it over his arm. Next he rolled up his sleeves and undid the first two buttons from his shirt, offering some much needed refreshment from the heat.

Soon enough, Skellington Manor came into view. The sight brought him some peace, even if he was in the preverbal doghouse. At least he knew he'd be coming home to his darling fiancée, which made a wide eager smile bloom across his etched lips. He couldn't wait to get her in his arms, but he only hoped she wouldn't ask too much about his meeting. The subject hadn't been the most pleasant, but he could afford to worry about that later.

Making brisk work of the stairs, he was just about to pull out his key when a bit of white caught his attention—there was a bit of parchment attached to the front door. Forgoing the key, Jack took the paper and read the quickly written note:

 _My dearest Jack,_

 _If you're reading this,  
_ _I've gone to the Doctor's,  
_ _and ask you meet me there  
_ _as soon as you can._

 _~ Sally_

The note had him worried. What reason could she have for going to the Doctor's? This morning she had been perfectly fine so could it be that something happened while he was away? He turned the note over and reread it several times. Nothing indicating something urgent, yet no detail to indicate what was going on.

Jack frowned.

"Whatever is she up to?" Pocketing the note, Jack turned around and made his way to Doctor Finklestein's laboratory.

As his feet moved, Jack felt his mind begin conjuring scenarios that only got worse and worse with each step, though he did his best to be more optimistic. Perhaps Sally had wanted to go over some of the wedding designs with Jewel? It was a logical possibility—after all, she was helping Sally with the decor for the ceremony.

Maybe the Doctor had consented to that suggestion of Will's? That father-daughter dance? No, no! Will had been rather smart about it, and besides, the Doctor never danced, even before his accident. What else could it be?

Jack stopped in his tracks. What if Sally was more upset about her dress than she lead on? Or worse! What if, because of his terrible blunder, she was having second thoughts about marrying him?!

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jack muttered to himself, continuing on his way. "Sally loves you. She'd never call off the wedding over a small matter like that." _Right…?_

He shook his head. "No no. I've done far worse than peeking at her dress before. It was an accident, after all!"

 _What about all the other times? Snapping at her for hiding the medicine from you?_

"Feh. She already forgave me for that, and that was–"

 _Or the time you chastised her when she wanted to go out despite the elusive moths._

"I was concerned for her safety!" Jack reasoned out loud, "And she assured me I didn't hurt her when the stitch snapped, so that doesn't–"

 _Or… Perhaps it's your sudden "appetite" that's driven her away._

"What!? No, that can't be it!"

 _Think about it. Ever since that night, you haven't kept your hands off each other._

"It can't! … Can it?" Jack asked himself. Sure, he and Sally had been more unrestrained since that night, but they never did anything the other didn't want. But what if Sally hadn't? What if his desire for her was actually something that was starting to annoy her despite her apparent equal enthusiasm?

 _Face it! She's had enough of you and your lecherous hunger, and leaving is the only way you'll get the hint!_

That did it!

"SHISHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Jack took off in a frantic run. The idea of Sally leaving him was too much! He couldn't loose her. Not now! Not after finally having found her after all these centuries of being alone! A cold chill ran down his spine at the thought, and it made him run even faster. It was only by chance that he wasn't setting the ground ablaze with his speed or frazzled emotions.

Soon enough the laboratory came into sight. In no time, Jack raced up the ramp to the door. Luckily for him, the door was open as he bolted inside. He was ready to leap up the next ramp when something caught his attention. He froze, heart dropping at the sight before him. There was a small pile of luggage waiting at the bottom of the stairs—a very recognizable patchwork set of luggage that he clearly remembered having helped carry into his home the day Sally moved in.

Jack practically flew up the stairs into the lab. He burst through the door, shouting, "Sally! Sally, darling, where are you?!"

"Jack?"

He turned to find her standing in the room. There were others, but Jack's eye sockets were zeroed in on his beloved rag doll. Before she could speak, Jack pulled her into his arms, and his grip tightened as he buried his nasal socket into her hair.

"J-Jack, what's the matter?" Sally's voice was muffled by Jack's shirt. She tried to look at his face, but his grip only got tighter in desperation. He was mumbling incoherently, and what was worse, he was trembling. "Jack, please, tell me what's wrong."

"By the ghost of Galileo, what's the matter with you, boy?!"

"Whoa, umm, is he gonna be okay?"

"I think so, but I'm worried. Oh Jackito, are you alright, _mi niño_?"

Wait! That voice! It was so familiar—sweet like sugar and so loving. He remembered hearing it when he was younger, and it brought up memories of early summer mornings with churro doughnuts and warm _leche_. He remembered the sound of guitar music and dancing. But it couldn't be, could it?

Finally releasing his grip, Jack pulled away to look at the others in the room. First was the Doctor, gruff as always, clearly annoyed by his outburst. Next to him was Will looking rather surprised. A flash of red to the girl's left caught his attention, revealing an almost forgotten face to Jack. He gasped.

" _¿Tía La Muerte?_ "

The sugar skull deity nodded. " _Sí_ , _mijo_ , it's been a long time."

Jack was gaping like a fish. He just couldn't believe whom he was seeing. When was the last time he had seen her? Two, maybe three centuries ago? He slipped his arms from Sally and moved a few steps closer towards La Muerte. "Am I really seeing this?"

"Yes, _chamaco_ , _soy yo_." La Muerte smiled and held out her arms. "Did you really think your _tío_ and I would miss your wedding day?"

"Wait, _tío_?" A dark chuckle came up from behind him, one just as familiar as La Muerte, and also not heard in a such long time. It made Jack give out a long suffering groan.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Jack turned around and his groan only deepened. "Are you kidding me?!"

The dark god chuckled as he revealed himself from Jack's shadow. "Surprise!"

"Damnit Xibalba!" Jack barked, fist balling at his sides. "I should have known that was one of your tricks!"

"Haha! Been far too long, _mocoso_ ," Xibalba chortled, whipping a would be tear from his eye. He slithered up and placed a large hand on Jack's back. "Seriously, boy, you're just too easy. Always have been and always will be."

"Wait, you mean Jack really got scared?" Will blurted out, her tone was a little too happy for Jack's liking. "You're actually telling me that the Master of Fright just got the pants scared off him?"

"Better believe it, _muchacha_ ," Xibalba said proudly. "Who do you think taught the boy how in the first place?"

"Cool!"

"Will!"

"What? Can you blame me?" she asked. "I had to endure you scaring me for months. Nice to there's someone who can scare Mr. Big-Bad Pumpkin King."

"I'd hardly call that a good-time scare," Jack retired before turning on his godfather. "And really, _Tío_?! Using my fiancée like that? That's just low."

"Xibalba!" La Muerte hissed.

"What? That was one his fears!"

"Wait, one of his fears? You mean there's more?"

"Not helping, Will!"

"Xibala, you always go too far," La Muerte chastised. She glided over to place her hands comfortingly on Jack's shoulders.. "Whatever you did to my _chamaco_ was cruel. Poor Jackito was in a panic!"

"Hey, I agreed not to mess with mortals anymore. Gotta get my fun somewhere, my dear."

"I didn't find it so funny."

"Oh come now, I teased you way worse as a kid!" Xibalba muttered, "Swear, he's just like Samuel. Never could take a joke."

"You did what?!"

"N-Nothing, _mi amor_ ," Xibalba quickly said, but apparently not convincingly enough because his wife still grabbed him by the beard and dragged him off into the corner.

Jack rubbed his skull. He adored his godparents, but sometimes Xibalba just didn't understand when to draw the line. The feeling of a hand on his arm broke him away from his thoughts. He looked over to see that the owner of said hand was his Sally. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding at the sight of her large eyes filled with concern. He drew her into his arms and held her close.

"Jack?"

"I thought I lost you..."

"What do you mean?" Sally drew back from his embrace. "Why would you think that?"

"When I got your note, I-I didn't know what to think. Part of me worried you didn't want to be with me because I saw your dress. I started thinking of other things and it just snowballed from there, though now I know most of that was just Xibalba tricking me."

"Oh Jack, I wouldn't leave you. And certainly not over a silly matter like you seeing my dress."

"R-Really?"

"Oh course not, bonehead," Will added. She walked over with a smirk on her face. "Sally wouldn't do something like that, even if you are an anxious nutcase sometimes."

Jack growled.

"Sorry. But jokes aside, you have to admit you should know better than to jump to conclusions."

"Well…"

"But even I gotta say, that looked messed up whatever he did to you, so I'll give a pass on this one," Will said. She took a glance over her shoulder. "Umm, should we be worried? She's like literally pulling his face off."

"He'll be fine. He's done far worse, but La Muerte always forgives him after he grovels," he assured. "What I'm curious about is how they knew about the wedding. I haven't spoken to either of them in centuries."

"Jack, you didn't invite your own aunt and uncle?" Sally was surprised. "And how come you never mentioned them before? I didn't even know you had undead relatives until Will showed up this afternoon with them."

"Oh, well that's– Wait, Will, how did you know about my godparents? For that matter, how did you even get into contact with them?"

Will scratched her neck. "Uh, well… Okay, you gave me A LOT of stuff to do for the wedding, and when it came time for the invitations, I wasn't sure who I was inviting. So I borrowed your address book."

"What address book?"

"Sally gave it to me. Little black book with spiders all over it. Some not 2D… Kat made us fumigate the apartment. I should make you pay the bill."

"I'm sorry. Did you say black book with spiders?" Will nodded. "Uh, Will, how many invites did you pull from that book?"

"Umm… Any name that wasn't crossed out?"

"Oh no."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Sally, Will. That wasn't an ordinary address book. That book contained the names of all those I met in my travels. In fact, many were closer with my parents. After they were gone, I went to visit each of them in case I had other relatives. They all turned out to be acquaintances—aside from La Muerte and Xibalba as I'm sure you've guessed—and many were rather pleasant, so I had kept some contacts. But there were a few characters in there I'd rather not see at our wedding."

"Oh! Like just annoying but lovable, or needed to cut them out of your life level?" Will asked.

"The latter."

"Crap."

"Are you quite finished?" Everyone turned to see Doctor Finklestein rolling up to covered table. "This is a laboratory, not a social hall. I would like to get back to work!"

"Oops! Sorry Doc." Will grabbed Jack and Sally by their wrists. "Come on!"

"What's going on?"

"Jack, I told you that you needed to come to the lab," Sally explained. "Will has a surprise for us."

"I assumed that was in regards to the, umm, family reunion."

"Well, in a way yes, but no, this is something else. Apparently, she and the Doctor have been working on something in secret."

"Wait! Will and the Doctor? Working _together_?" Jack paused, then put a skeletal hand to his chest for added dramatic effect. "Is it Opposite Day, or is Xibalba still playing tricks on me?"

"Very funny." The Doctor scowled, rolling his beady eyes behind his glasses at the Pumpkin King's tomfoolery. "No, I can assure you this is no trick. Will proposed the idea some time ago. I was intrigued, and she even offered to procure the necessary materials."

"It was supposed to be a wedding present," Will added, "but since a certain unnamed sneak couldn't resist a peek–" She shot a look at a blanching Jack. "–this actually works out so I can give it to you now."

Sally giggled, covering her hand over mouth while Jack rolled his eye sockets. Just what did this girl have planned for them? And how was the Doctor involved?

"I must say, these came out so much better than I hoped!" Will grinned and ran to the table. She threw off the sheet and grabbed two small gift boxes. She ran back to Jack and Sally and presented the boxes to them. Taking them, they each opened their box.

"Oh!" Jack pulled out a set of cufflinks and a black tie. He didn't have time to ponder why Doctor Finklestein would make clothing when he heard Sally gasp. Turning to his right, he saw her staring at a lovely set of bobbin earrings and matching necklace.

"Oh, these are beautiful! Thank you so much!" Sally pulled Will into a hug.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! Try them on."

Quickly releasing Will, Sally carefully put on the jewelry, making sure not to get the accessories accidentally caught in her hair or stitches. They fit her nicely—nothing too simple, but certainly not overly flashy either.

Will tapped at her throat excitedly. "Now, touch the gemstone on the necklace!"

"Like this?" Sally touched the purple stone and something flashed in front of her eyes. She blinked for a moment, multi-colored spots quickly fading away. "What was that?"

"S-Sally!?"

"Jack, is something the matter?" Jack looked at her like she turned into a ghost. "What? What is it?"

"Woohoo! It worked!" Will cheered. She grabbed Sally's upper arm and ran over to a cracked mirror. "Check you out!"

Sally wasn't sure what to make of her meaning when the mirror caught her blind spot and she found the strangest sight. Two humans stood there—Will, of course, but there was another human, someone she had never seen before. The stranger's skin was slightly lighter than Will's, and she looked a little older too, and much taller. She had round, dark onyx eyes with thick lashes and autumn red hair that reached down to hourglass hips. There was something familiar about her face, yet the most astonishing thing was that the woman wore the same patchwork dress Sally always wore.

"Will, who's that woman in the glass?" She whispered, startled as the lady pointed the moment she did.

Will just giggled. "Sally, that's you!"

"Wh-What?" She turned back to the mirror. Raising a hand to touch her cheek, Sally watched as the human woman copied the gesture, then she looked down and saw the pale flesh-toned skin was on her arms and even her legs. It still felt like cloth but looked like human skin. She just couldn't believe it! She watched as her beloved Skeleton Jack came to stand behind her, his reflection showing how he couldn't stop from gaping at her.

"Well? What do you think?" Will asked.

Sally was at a loss for words. "I… I can't believe that's me." She turned to Will. "What? How did–?"

"You're always saying you want to check out my world, but we usually have to wait until after dark or Halloween to do that," Will interrupted her stammering to explain everything. "Plus, we agreed to never try going at night and risk another costume shop incident, but I didn't want you to miss out. So I thought, what if we could make it so you could blend into the crowd? And voilà!"

"This is really something."

"Well, okay, I really got the idea from an old TV show I was into for a while, but I wasn't sure if Fink could really make it happen. So glad to be wrong!"

"I-I I just don't know what to say…" Sally turned back to her reflection. "How in the world did you do it?"

"Glad you asked, my dear," Dr. Finkelstein said. "The mechanism in your earrings allows the wearer whatever projection of their choosing."

"I see. But why doesn't it affect my clothing, Doctor?"

"Ah, that was the plan, but then it occurred to me this could pose a problem," he explained. "Say you're in a crowd and someone knocks into you, perhaps carrying some sort of liquid. If it were to hit you then the illusion would prevent anyone from seeing the spill, which would instantly be quite suspicious. So instead, the illusion is solely focused on the wearer's body."

"Amazing!" Sally peered closer at her new self. "I still can't believe something so small is creating all this."

"Normally yes, such an illusion would require a large power supply," the Doctor stated, "but I found a way to simplify the generator and conceal it within your necklace. The front of the centerpiece contains a special recharging mechanism when exposed to solar rays."

"Dude, just say solar-powered," Will deadpanned. She ignored his gruff huff and spoke to Sally, "It's actually a new piece of tech being developed in my world. It's super special because it's so tiny. I had to bribe Zack to swipe me one of the company's prototypes, but the Doc here managed to amplify the power for you."

"So, it won't wear off as quickly?"

"Nope! The necklace is in full view so you can wear it all day without worry. And I thought to use earring studs so there's less of a chance they get knocked off."

"This is also how the image is created," the Doctor added. "Due to the projections being in close contact with your skin, it creates pigments and texture, though as you've notice you can still feel your own cloth skin."

"The design was my idea!" Will said. "Doc here had something more complex, but we still had to make it so you could blend in. Plus, I thought using bobbins fit your style."

"They certainly do." Both girls laughed and continued admiring Sally's new form.

Meanwhile, Jack still stood behind his fiancée in a daze.

"Incredible…" he whispered. He was still in shock; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had to admit it was rather impressive. None of the transformations he used in the past had been quite to this quality. Usually the potions and charms would last for a few hours of disguise, but this… This was something else! The disguise was so different yet still so Sally. Her brilliant personality effortlessly shown through. She was beautiful, to be sure, but already he missed his love's frosted blue skin and silken, royal blue stitching. The worse was her eyes. Sure, these were pretty, but this human persona lacked the luminous effect her large doll eyes possessed.

Sally caught Jack staring and turned to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked, "Don't you like it?"

"It's not that, Sally. It's just, well, I…"

"Hey, I did what I could," Will protested. She grabbed a book from the table and flipped through the pages. She stopped and turned to reveal a charcoal sketch. "This was the closest I could come up with to what Sally might look like human. Doc was in charge of the skin and hair."

"Will, you drew that?" Sally took ahold of the sketch.

"Yep. You were easy since you've got a base I could work with. Jack, on the other hand, was a total blank canvas. Took me ages to settle on a design for him, even with Doc giving me ideas of Jack's past human personas."

"Wait, really?!"

"Yes, my boy, you've got your own human guise based on what I recall were your favorite attributes," said Doctor Finkelstein. "Go on and put on the devices so we can have a look. Unlike Sally, your guise had to incorporate your whole appearance to hide your skeletal features."

Jack did as he was told, quickly swapping his bat for the plain black tie, adjusting it into a nice Windsor knot. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought, before putting on the cufflinks. He had taken into consideration their design—simple yet elegant in silver with a faint, stylized, skull design set in a black base.

"Now, tap the cufflink for the device to activate."

Jack did as told, though he wasn't sure exactly which one was the activation trigger. With a mental shrug, he pushed down on both before a similar flash of light enveloped his vision. Blinking away the spots, he looked up to find everyone staring. Will and the Doctor looked rather impressed while Sally seemed to be experiencing exactly what he had upon first seeing her human persona. He braced himself before turning to the mirror.

Unlike Sally, his appearance had more dramatic changes to it. The biggest ones obviously being that he had skin, hair, and all the trimmings that made up a living human face. He wouldn't deny that a few of his preferred features were with his departed mother in mind. She had been the more corporeal one in his family, and he had been curious to what he would have possibly looked like if he had been born a vampire like her. The skin—his skin—was pale, but not unhealthily so, and his hair was thick and a deep, dark shade of chestnut brown just like with his other past disguises. It was the hairstyle that was new, ending at the base of his neck and a little shaggy but in a tasteful way.

The last time he had sported hair was back in the 20s and he'd gone with a long Victorian style for the fun of it. His eyes were still that cross between a light blue/green color, which he found was referred to as Glass blue, but it was the facial hair that caught him off guard. It wasn't a bad change per say, but the trimmed, short, dark beard and mustache combo certainly was something. Aside from those details, it was a little different from his past disguises in another sense. For one thing, he hadn't changed in size at all. His face and hands had slightly more bulk, but his height was still abnormally tall and his torso still somewhat skinny.

"Doc's idea to give you face hair," Will said, interrupting his thoughts. "I fiddled with a couple different sketches, but he thought you'd want to look as human as possible."

"I see…" Jack looked at himself again. "Not sure it really fits, though."

"You look human to me."

"That's not quite what I mean," Jack corrected. "Not that I'm critiquing your work, not at all! It's just… I'm surprised there's still a few things you didn't try to conceal more."

"What're you talking about?"

"In the past, the charms I used to mingle among mortals altered every aspect of my appearance," he explained, pointing to his anatomy as he demonstrated. "My height and unusual attributes were re-proportioned to match that of an average human male."

"What's your point?"

"What is going on in here?"

Everyone turned to see La Muerte approaching the group. She took one look at the new forms of her godson and his bride and gasped. " _¡Oh Dios mío!_ "

"What? Is it really that bad?" Will asked, disappointed her gift went from great to terrible so quickly.

"Oh my sweet child, it's a wonderful gesture but, well…"

"You call those disguises?" A harsher voice interrupted as Xibalba slunk over to give his critique. "Let's face it, Jack's still a skinny beanpole. He'd stand out no matter how pretty you made his face."

"Xibalba, be nice! The results just, didn't turn out how they expected…"

" _Ni modo_ ," he snorted and rolled his skull-eyes dismissively, "they may look human, but those heights are going to make both of them stand out; they're just too tall. What human is outside of a sideshow or deportees?"

"Uh, plenty!" Will interjected. "The record for tallest man and woman in the world is eight feet for men, and seven feet for women."

"Despite my husband's boorish comment," La Muerte added, "he makes a point."

Xibalba perked up. "Wait, did you just say I was right?"

Ignoring him, La Muerte continued, "Perhaps you could adjust the appearances to make them a little more on the average scale?"

"Mmm… Well, it's doable," the Doctor replied after some pondering. "Just give me a moment to reconfigure the settings. If you two would mind?"

With a nod, Jack and Sally removed their accessories, breaking the illusion. They handed the devices back to the Doctor and he wheeled away to tinker with them. La Muerte followed along to offer assistance, given that the deity had plenty of experience with shapeshifting proportions.

Meanwhile, Sally noticed Will seemed a little deflated. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to draw her attention. Looking up, Will gave a halfhearted smile.

"Sorry your wedding gift was such a letdown…"

"Oh don't say that," Sally insisted. She pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "It's a wonderful gift, and so clever! I never would have imagined what I would look like as a human."

"Still, I should've double checked my work, and then rechecked it again." She hugged the rag doll back. "I'm actually glad we tried them before we left. Hopefully Fink gets them fixed soon."

"Were you two going somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm going with Will to finish up the rest of the wedding planning," Sally replied.

"Ah, I see. So you'll be gone all day then?"

"Guess again! She's moving in and staying with me and Al until the wedding," Will answered, a rather happy then about her voice.

Sadly the same emotion could not be reciprocated by the Pumpkin King. "WHAT?"

"Yeah dude. Didn't you see her luggage on your mad dash here?"

"But I thought, you mean? That wasn't?" Jack glanced with a panicked look at his godfather. "I thought that was another of his tricks!"

"Hey, they didn't even know about that, remember?" Xibalba snipped, rubbing his still sore chin.

Jack whipped back around to face Sally, grasping both of her hands in his. "Sally, w-why?"

"Jack, don't worry." She freed one of her hands to gently cup his cheekbone. "It's just until the wedding."

"But, but, but–"

"Jack, relax," Will interjected. "Look, before you start panicking again, yes, part of this is because you saw Sally's dress. Since two weeks is too short for Sally to create something new, I'm gonna take her wedding dress shopping in my world. Plus, there's some other things I need her help with as the bride."

"I suppose… but I still fail to see why you have to move in completely."

"I'll still come to town to help with preparations, and to see you and Zero," Sally assured him.

"So see? You'll still see her," Will commented before getting mischievous. "Up until the night before the wedding, of course. Then you're forbidden from seeing her until she's walking down that aisle."

Xibalba chuckled. He couldn't believe how quickly his boy was cowing to his fiancée and a mortal girl. He was definitely getting a taste for marriage. The dark deity shot a quick glance at his wife, praying to all pantheons she didn't catch wind of his thoughts.

"But is it necessary you move in?" Jack asked, still a tad upset. "I mean, what about your roommate, Will? I thought you had yet to tell her about all this."

"We lucked out. Kat is doing an internship in New York for the summer, so she'll be gone till the first of September. Besides, it's gonna be crowded at your place, so this works out perfectly."

"Wait, what do you mean crowded?"

Xibalba surprised him by drawing Jack into a one-armed embrace. "La Muerte and I are staying with you until the wedding."

"Wh-What?!"

"Don't act surprised," he said sarcastically.

Will interjected, "We already checked, and the inn is full from booking all the wedding guests, and my place isn't big enough. Plus, it makes more sense for your family to stay with you."

"What about your realms?" Jack asked Xibalba. "I thought you and _Tía_ couldn't be away from them too long."

"Kid, the Land of the Forgotten doesn't need much monitoring, especially recently. And if you thought La Muerte was going to miss your wedding, forget it! She hasn't planned a wedding in a millennia. Plus, she was furious that Sartana never invited us to her last one, even if it fell through—like I bet it would. So when she got the invite, she immediately found someone to cover for her."

"Oh? Well then…" Jack moved a step back and turned to Sally once more. "Darling, I still don't see why it's necessary for you to completely move out while–"

"Jack, a word?" Will interrupted. She motioned for Jack to lean down so she could whisper, "Dude, you probably don't remember, but today I learned you have a _very_ conservative aunt. You should've seen how flustered she got when she found out you and Sally were living together, so I don't think she'd approve of your and Sally's nightly activities."

Jack fiercely blanched, sockets scrunching up in embarrassed discomfort at the thought.

"So," Will continued, "I was the one who suggested Sally stay with me to cover your tracks. I even had to distract La Muerte with wedding plans while Sally packed so she wouldn't see you two share a bedroom."

"Ah… Well then…" Jack cleared his throat. Truthfully, he had forgotten, given his own recent change in moral. Oddly enough, despite how very forward thinking La Muerte was, there seemed to be a couple things that she remained a little old-fashioned about. She was the one who instilled in him to treat a lady with respect. It was bad enough Xibalba had looked into his own fears to reveal that secret. If La Muerte found out about... Jack stopped. He really didn't want to think about that what-if!

Will took notice and just smiled. "So, Jack, think you'll be up to handling quality time with your relatives?" she asked.

"I'll managed just fine," he said with a confident smile.

"If you says so," she teased. "I still can't believe you're related to actual death deities. I'd like to hear that story, but maybe let's save that for another day. I think we all wanna get settled and back on the wedding track."

"Good idea."

"Really?! I wouldn't have guessed!"

Jack and Will turned to find Sally in a fit of laughter. She was talking to Xibalba, who seemed to be looking rather smug. Jack only assumed he was recounting something from the past, and by the way those red skulls pointed at him, Jack could only dread it was some embarrassing story about him.

"How long did Doctor Finklestein say he'd be?"


	3. Roommate Riot

**AN:** Was not expecting to have another chapter out so soon, but got a week before I'm back in class. Not bad for two days of writing. Hope yo all enjoy!

* * *

"Here we are!" Will announced as she walked through the door into the apartment. She moved aside to let her guest in.

Sally looked around the room. She had never been to Will's home before. She was nervous and also excited.

"Alright, let's give you a quick tour."

Sally turned to watch Will walk down the hall, stopping at a white door on the right. "Okay, here's where you'll be staying. Broom closet is next door, and my room is just across. Al is all the way down at the far left and bathroom is at the end of the hall."

"My goodness! All three of you live in this place?"

"Yep, just us girls, and our rambunctious pets," Will added. "Though Whiskey is at Kat's parents' place. He's too high maintenance for Ally and me." She opened the door. "But enough of that. Let's get you settled."

Sally followed her into the room. It was a large master bedroom that looked almost regal. The walls were painted a soft lilac with a white trimming, and the floors a dark wood that was complimented by a small area rug. The design was bright and colorful, adding a bit of fun to the room. To the left of the door was a beautiful vanity between two dressers with plenty of space on top for knickknacks, and to her surprise, a large window behind a queen-sized bed, though a smaller queen than what she and Jack slept on. The curtains were sheer canopy, and with the furniture all being white, it all looked fit for a princess.

Yet something was odd. The room was surprisingly sparse. No pictures or personal mementos. In fact, it looked a lot like her old room when she first moved in with Jack.

Will then walked over to the closet. When she opened the door, the closet was bare save for some material on the top shelf. Will tried reaching for it but her fingertips barely touched the edge of the shelf. Seeing her plight, Sally set her luggage down and walked over to grab whatever it was her friend couldn't reach. What she pulled down was a set of bedsheets. Something just didn't seem right.

"Will, how long did you say your friend would be gone?" Sally asked, handing the pale pink sheets over. "And are you sure she will be alright with me staying here?"

"Yeah. Totally." Will set the sheets on the bed, ignoring her first question. She began unfolding the linen. She separated them and then slipped the pillowcases onto the two large pillow forms on the bed. She was starting to place the sheet on when Sally walked to the other side to help. Once the had the bed all made-up, Will cracked her spine.

"Haven't done this since Al snuck Zack in last week. Which reminds me, I'll have to let her know you're here."

"Al doesn't know?"

"Not really," Will said sheepishly. "This was all kinda on the spot, so… Better to ask forgiveness then permission, right?"

Sally rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go track down Al and get her up to date. You go ahead and unpack, and then I'll give you a better tour of the place." She started walking out when she paused. "Oh! I think we'll order in tonight. Any preferences on dinner?"

"Oh, just point me to the kitchen and I'll make something," she said. "It's the least I could do for letting me stay here."

"Oh no-no-no! You are not cooking. You are a guest and I insist on treating you for your first night."

Sally was surprised but she would not budge on this one. She normally only did this to Jack, but she thought that perhaps it would work on Will too. She pouted her lower lip and fluttered her lashes, making her eyes look as sad as possible.

"Don't start with me, Miss!" Will berated. "Those sad puppy eyes may work on your hubby, but not on me. You are being treated and that's final." Though she was adamant, Will had to admit her pouting look was hard to resist.

"Okay, okay! Fine. You can set the table," Will relented, "but that's it!"

Sally quickly brightened and said, "Thank you."

 **XXX**

Will smiled. She was happy Sally seemed to settle in really quickly, but she had almost been caught. She wasn't sure how long she could keep it from Sally. Though that issue could be dealt with later. Right now she had to find Al and explain they had a new temporary roommate.

She first checked Al's room, but she wasn't there. She checked the living-room and kitchen, but still no sign of Al. She did, however, spy her phone on the counter. The battery had been low this morning so she plugged it in before she left. She grabbed her phone from he charger and continued her search, though she had yet to spot any sign of her friend being home. Even stranger was that there was no sign of the pets either.

 _Weird. She took the pets out for a walk this morning_ , Will thought, _but I've been gone for a couple hours. They should've been back by now_.

She pulled out her phone and checked for messages. To her surprise the phone didn't turn on. She ran back into the kitchen and plugged it in. It was then she realized she hadn't gotten it completely plugged into the outlet. Replugging it in, Will waited until she had enough of a charge before trying to send Al a text. It didn't take long before Will heard a fanfare coming from her bedroom. With a sigh, she walked to her room and opened the door. Not surprisingly there was a large lump hiding under the covers of her bed.

"Al, you gotta get better at hiding," Will muttered, approaching her bed. "But I swear if Zack is under there too, you're both dead." She threw off the blankets only to find Crepe, Mogwai and a mountain of pillows and stuffed animals.

"What in the–" She was about to ask when something knocked her from behind. She turned just as the projectile came again, this time hitting her shoulder. Will put up her arms as the assault continued.

 _There she is_ , Will thought, _and she brought the sandal…_

Indeed, an enraged Al was beating her with a sandal, though she couldn't recall why Al would be so furious. When she had run out to meet Gomez she had left a note explaining where she went.

 _Maybe she was upset because I didn't have my phone?_ That was the last thought Will had until she felt her legs knock against the bed. She fell to the bed, her face smothered by a pillow when a heavy weight pushed down on her back.

She couldn't see the fury that flashed in the eyes of her best friend.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Al demanded, not budging from her perch on Will's back. "Do you have any idea what I've been through? How many places I looked to hunt you down? Do you know how long I waited for you to come home?"

Her only reply was a mix of muffled sounds and Will's wriggling body.

"Likely story And what? No note. No text. Not even a call!"

Will felt her lungs burning. She fumbled to get a hand free so she could gesture that she was loosing oxygen. She couldn't even focus enough to transform into a bat and use her size to break free. When she finally got her hand free to make the sign, she was only rewarded with enough room to turn her head. She took in gulps of air.

"Seriously?" She coughed, "I was starting to see spots!"

"Explain. NOW!"

Will groaned. "To start, I'm sorry I left my phone. I put it on the charger cuz I was in a hurry, so I guess it wasn't plugged in..."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't at least me a note!" Al argued. "You know the rules!"

"What are you talking about? I wrote you a note and left it by the phone."

"No you didn't! If you did, we wouldn't be having this interrogation."

"Ally, I swear by Loki's silver tongue, I left you a note!"

"Will, what's going on? I heard shouting."

Both girls turned to find Sally's tall form standing in the doorway. The look on her face said it all. When she had heard Will call out, she certainly had not been expecting to find her two mortal friends in such a compromising position. Will lying facedown on a bed with Al straddling her back, a wedge heeled shoe held threateningly in one hand.

"Umm… Am I.. interrupting something?" she asked.

Stunned, Al slipped off Will and sat on the bed, while Will slumped to the ground, popping her spine. "I just unkinked that!"

"What is Rags doing here?" Al asked.

"I guess Will hasn't told you yet."

"I was about to but I was being crushed," Will spat, glaring up at Al. "Because _someone_ assaulted me."

"You're still in trouble. Now, why is there another redhead in the house, and is Jack here too? Because I swear! If that boney-butt tries to scare me, Imma gonna–"

"Cool off, Kitten. As of now this is a testosterone-free zone," Will said. She stood up and walked over to Sally. "Al, say hello to our new, temporary roommate."

"Hi? Wait, what?"

 **XXX**

Later that night, the three ladies were sitting around the dinning room table in their pajamas. In honor of Sally's first official night in the human realm, the girls had decided to throw her a pizza slumber-party. Al nearly had a heart attack when Sally admitted she never tried pizza before, so of course she insisted they splurge and get the best bangin' pepperoni pizza. Will even ordered a couple of sodas.

"I still can't believe he did that!" Al snorted. "If that'd been Zack, and he caught a peek at my wedding dress, I'd break his both kneecaps and throw his sorry ass out before he could blink."

"Like you did when he first asked you out?" Will snickered.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the coffee-spill, bus guy was my future man?" She shrugged, thinking back on that day.

"I thought you met at the movie theater? What does coffee and a bus have to do with it?"

"Oh, that actually wasn't when we first met, Rags," Al corrected. "See, I actually met him before. It was the first time I took the bus because my car was in the shop. It was Monday and me coffee was in a travel mug because I was running late. Over the next few stops, the bus filled quickly, and soon I found myself seated next to a tall, lanky man whose knee kept bumping into mine whenever the driver used the brake. The constant knee tapped was getting to me. I finally had it and snapping at him, told him to control his damn leg because I wasn't gonna be responsible if I broke his kneecap if it touched me again."

"Goodness!"

"It gets better," Will said with a smirk.

"So the guy just stared at me, not responding, so I kept snapping at him. Finally blurts out, 'N-no! I've just never been threatened by an angel before.' Angel? Me? I barked out a laugh and said, 'Boy, don't even play. I'm more like the Devil's second cousin,' before I turned and repeated the threat not to touch me again. So he says he'll try his best before I whip out my Jedi master on him. 'Do or do not, there is no try.'

"Rest of the ride passed in silence. True to his word, the guy didn't let his knee touch me again. My stop approached and I stood, reaching for the upper hand rail when the driver slammed on his breaks, sending me falling into the guy's lap. Not only had I fallen hard on the guy I just threatened, but my piping hot coffee had spilled all over my front. Embarrassed and in pain, I quick apologized and bolted the hell out of there."

"Oh dear! Were you alright?" Sally asked out of concern.

Al nodded. "Luckily, there was a spare shirt at work so I changed quickly and set about the day. Two hours into my shift, I was called to the front and wouldn't you know—there he is. I'm starting to question if I have a stalker when he puts a Starbucks down with a number on it, and asks me out."

"My goodness! I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," Al continued, "which is why I turned him down and went back to work. Didn't see him again until we met at the movies."

"After which you excessively called him until he asked you out again."

"Excuse me! I called him because I was petrified about the movie."

"Didn't stop you from accepting when he asked you out after the fifth call. Stalker became boyfriend so quick it made my head spin. You even swore after a few dates you'd marry him."

"I called it though! Took two years, but I finally got my ring!" She held out her hand, proudly showing off the diamond. "I knew it was good to start planning after the sixth call."

"Al, you haven't even picked out a dress yet," Will said as she took a sip of Coke.

Al rolled her eyes. "Excuse me? I've had my wedding planned since before our first date. From the cake, to the dress, to the honeymoon. I got everything planned out. Just need to wait till after graduation to start in."

Sally's eyes went wide, removing the bitten slice from her mouth to speak. "You've already thought of everything?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Don't be too surprised," Will said, reaching for another slice. "Al falls hard and fast. She'd have a different wedding planned out every time she met a guy, only I knew Zack was the one when she told me what happened with the movie. Takes a real man not to take advantage of a girl who practically crawls into his lap."

"Damn straight!"

Sally chuckled. "You're lucky. I never would have thought of all the things we're doing for the wedding now." She turned to Will. "Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. They say every girl dreams of her wedding day. I'm just not as quick as others, so I'm actually surprised with the things we've put together."

"Really? You haven't ever thought of being married, Will?"

"Oh, I have! Just not to the extent of what you and Al got going on," she explained. "Never been that into a guy before to do that kinda planning, you know?"

"Yeah, Willy-Bat here falls soft like a feather," Al added with a smirk. "Me on the other hand, splash down like a whale. Though I wouldn't know if the same could be said about Dean."

"Ugh."

"Something wrong, Will?" Sally asked. She was actually rather curious. Will never talked much about her boyfriend, and the rag doll was curious to learn more about him. However, judging by the look on Will's face, things weren't going very well.

"Nothing. Just.. Dean's been a pain lately. I've been so busy with the wedding since school let out that I haven't had much time for him. Between wedding planning and work, there isn't much room for dating. So he's been pretty demanding lately. I've got enough stress from the wedding and–" Will shot Al a look. "–well, _you-know-who_ , that I just can't deal with his attitude right now."

"Oh, right, _that_ …" Al brushed it off. "Sounds like he needs an attitude check. I'd be happy to help. Just say the word." She winked.

"I'm just gonna let him cool off," Will replied. "Who knows? Maybe we just need a break."

"You do you," Al said. "Keep my offer in mind." She got up and stretched. "Okay, that's enough bumming everyone out. I say movie marathon with desserts!"

"Second that! Come on, Sally. Bout time we introduced you to the movie universe."

The girls got up and headed for the living room, while Sally remained behind. Something was troubling her. The atmosphere suddenly felt really tense for some reason, and she didn't miss how Will had directly avoided answering her question regarding their friend, Kat. Plus, she noticed Al's reaction just now; they didn't have to say her name for Sally to know they were talking about their third friend. Something must have happened, yet Sally wasn't sure how or even if she should ask.

Now it seemed there also seemed to be tension with Will's romantic interest. Just last month Will had gushed about how happy she was, but now just the sound of her boyfriend's name from her mouth seemed to cause Will distress.

"Hey Sally, you coming?" Will called.

"Yes, coming." Sally decided she would think on it later. Right now the girls wanted to have fun, and she didn't want to ruin the mood. She joined them in the living room where Will was sorting through some cases on the floor, while Al was seated on the couch cuddled in a large blanket.

"So what's it gonna be?" Will asked, not looking up from her rummaging. "We've got many options to choose from—comedy, action, romance, mystery. We have scary movies too, but if we pick horror then Al has to choose."

"Slasher films are my _only_ horror jam."

"Oh, umm, I'm not sure," Sally said, slightly caught off guard by the shift in conversation. "I've never watched a movie before."

"Up for something with a little action?" Al wagged her brows. "Might get some ideas for the wedding night."

Sally was all too glad that she couldn't really blush. Will, however, snickered and couldn't help muttering, "Or get new material…"

"Whoa, what was that?" Al asked. Both Sally and Will flinched. "What you just say?"

"I said nothing!" Will panicked.

"Oh no no, Miss. I heard you." Al turned her eyes on to Sally. "There wouldn't happen to be another reason you need a new wedding dress, would there?"

Sally didn't have to answer, her stunned silence was all the proof Al needed, whose face split into a massive grin before whooping. "Oh shut up! You and Boney-Butt did the deed, didn't you?!"

Too embarrassed to reply, Sally could only weakly nod her head.

Al was laughing. "Oh man! I knew it! And I can't believe you told Will and not me."

"I didn't.. tell her, exactly…" Sally admitted, the ceiling and walls much more interesting than making eye contact. "It was.. sort of an accident."

"I call Jack walking in swinging your panties and boasting where he got them more than an accident," Will deadpanned.

Al felt like her sides were going to split. "Forget the movie! I want details and don't leave a thing out!"

"Al!"

"What type of lover is Jack? I mean, seriously, how do you two even do it?"

"AL! You don't just ask someone that!"

"Hey, you were thinking it too, don't deny it!"

While the two girls bickered, Sally was in a state of shell-shock. She just couldn't believe how brazenly Al had asked her those questions. How in the world was she supposed to react, let alone respond?! She didn't think she would ever have to talk about, well, _that_. Shouldn't intimate matters like that be between only two people? Just thinking about some of the things she and Jack had done already was making her skin feel flushed.

"Ooo! Look at her face!" Al suddenly shouted. "You're thinking something right now, aren't you? Tell!"

"Ally, not everyone likes to share their private life," Will said. She stood up to un-cramp her legs before continuing, "How many times have I had to tell you to hold back when you get going about you and Zack?"

Al just stuck out her tongue.

Sally was shocked. "You mean, this is something you both actually talk about?"

"Yep, just one of the ever famous girl talks. Don't you ever get gossipy with your gals?" Al asked.

"Well, I…"

Will sent a throw pillow flying at Al. "Don't listen to her. Hey, if you wanna keep that to yourself, that's just fine with me."

"Thank you," Sally said, very much appreciative. "It's just, it's still so new."

"Well, one thing for sure, is I can't wait to get you shopping tomorrow, Rags," Al commented, her grin diminished a little as she looked over the rag doll. "Seriously, you need something more spicy if you wanna really heat things up at night."

"Huh?"

Al pointed at her. "The nightgown? I mean, it's okay, but little old-fashioned if you ask me."

"Al, you're the one who doesn't like to wear pants to bed."

"Hey I'm just saying, she's getting married. No need to hide what she's got."

Will rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Just be nice. It'll be Sally's first time so don't go crazy like what you did with me."

Something about the conversation both piqued her curiosity, and had Sally feeling uneasy. "Umm what do you mean? How exactly does this have anything to do with my nightwear?"

"Al, we technically have up until the wedding," Will reminded her before turning her focus to Sally. "She's talking about our shopping trip tomorrow. Al and I have two places we're taking you. The first is my choice, though Al's the one who scored us an appointment."

"Appointment?"

"Yep. We're going wedding dress shopping, remember? Al made several appointments to go in for dress fittings after Zack proposed, and decided to give you the one she had booked for tomorrow."

"What?"

Al smiled. "Don't mention it. Actually, it works out because I'd rather go to the other shop. But now you'll get the full bridal experience."

"Oh Al, I… I don't know what to say." Sally felt tears stinging her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You can pay me pack with the good stuff when we go to the second place." Al winked.

"Don't answer that!" Will said. There was a pregnant pause before all three started laughing.

"Okay, okay. Enough teasing. We'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow," Will said. She got back to her pile on the floor and looked straight at Sally. "Okay, back to business. What movie are we watching?"

 **XXX**

The next morning the sun crawled into the darkened bedroom. The sole occupant moaned, pulling the covers higher to block out the offending light. A hand reached out for the comforting warmth that would surely help to ease them back into a comfortable sleep, but the hand met only the soft but cold sheets.

Startled, Jack looked to find an empty space beside him, then recalled the events of the previous day. He groaned, flopping back to bury his face into the pillow, and promptly made the mistake of inhaling.

 _It still smells like her_ , he thought. He gripped the pillow tighter, imagining he was holding her body.

However, the pillow was a poor substitute. It was soft, but it could never replace his beloved. He desperately wanted to open his eye sockets to find soft, red yarn hair clouding his vision. He wanted to watch her in the last few moments of sleep, the way her eyelids fluttered as she woke, the soft moans she would make before those beautiful, luminous eyes opened to see him smiling down at her. He missed that sweet smile adorning those tempting lips he could never resist. Sometimes he wouldn't even wait for her to open her eyes, he would just kiss her softly as he wished her good morning. Thinking about it only made Jack wish all the more that his ear canals could be filled with her laughter as he moved his kisses from her lips down to her slender neck, and knowing her she would say something sweet and teasing. Which, of course, he would have to remind her what happens to those who tease the Pumpkin King.

Sally would only prompt him further, her laugher mixing with a challenging smile, _daring_ him to just try it.

Thinking of _those_ mornings only worsened Jack's melancholy; he had spent so many centuries alone. Now that he had shared his bed with the woman he loved, that they had made love in this bed the first time and many more after that… To no longer have her there was an unbearable torment.

 _How quickly something so short-lived becomes so routine_ , he thought bitterly, a slightly muffled low growl of annoyance escaped him. _And I have thirteen more days of this to endure._

With a sigh, he stretched, cracking his spine, before forcing himself from the bed. In the morning light he could see just how abysmal everything was. He hated how empty the room was without her—it really was a depressing sight. Sally had either taken or hidden all her possessions, leaving no trace of her in the room, and all he had was a photograph. He walked over and picked it up, holding it gently like it was the most priceless of treasures.

The small black frame housed a darling picture of the two of them sitting atop Spiral Hill. It was during a full moon, one of their date nights, and at the time he thought it had been rather sneaky how this particular photograph was taken. But it had been a delightful gift so he wasn't going to complain—and perhaps Sally's rather enjoyable encouragement had swayed his thinking as well.

Looking at his Sally's image, Jack pressed two fingers to his lips before placing them over the image of his bride-to-be.

"Not long now, my love," he whispered before setting the image down, and readied himself to face the day.

While he picked out his clothes, the smell of cinnamon and sugar wafered through the air. He knew instantly it was his aunt in the kitchen. She would always be up with the dawn, making breakfast when he was a boy. It was one of the things he enjoyed most when his family would stay with his aunt and uncle over the summers. He was looking forward to sampling his aunt's cooking once more, though part of him wished Sally were here too. He could only imagine what the two feisty women would create working side-by-side in the kitchen, and Zero winding between the two to get as many treats as possible.

The thought made him chuckle. "I wonder how Sally is fairing this morning?"


	4. Say Yes to the Dress

**AN:** Oh dang! This chapter got really long. Sorry about that. Well, hopefully it'll make up for the long wait. School was light this week but not for long, so please enjoy. Now I know this is supposed to be set in 2013, but it was a real challenge trying to find really nice dresses, so some of the descriptions are going to be more from this year.

* * *

While Jack was thinking of Sally, in the mortal world Sally was thinking of her dearest Jack.

She had woken before sunrise, missing her favorite boney pillow. Waking up in a new room should have been a routine by now, but this time when she woke up alone, it was so strange. It really was a new experience for her. Instead of the cozy dark walls of home, things here were more bright. For lack of a better term, everything was more alive.

What bothered her the most was not having anything to remind her of Jack. There were some things she took from their room, but most of it was her clothes and her sewing supplies, and of course the wedding dresses. All of her personal belongings she had packed into the trunk at the foot of the bed so the room looked like it once more belonged to Jack.

The room she occupied now was so bare. Her clothes were packed into the dresser while the wedding gowns hung in the closet. Her sewing machine sat atop the dresser closest to the closet.

Right now she was looking at the wall where she had hung a framed drawing of Jack in the pumpkin patch by her bedside. The sketch had a notable tear through the center that had been carefully taped back together. Sally smiled and reached for the drawing. She ran her finger over the paper scar, remembering how it got that tear. She could still see the scene playing over in her mind.

 _"You don't look like yourself, Jack. Not at all."_

 _"Isn't that wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful!"_

 _"But you're the_ Pumpkin King _!"_

 _"Not anymore!"_

CRACK!

 _"I feel so much better now!"_

Despite all that occurred that day, Sally had felt so awful about the picture. It had been drawn so well only for Jack to just break it in two, so she had picked up the broken pieces and hidden them under some extra material on her sewing machine. The next day during the town's cleanup, Sally had gone back to retrieve the items. She was still living with Doctor Finkelstein at the time, but had been able to fix it during those rare moments of privacy that she got in the lab. On the day she moved in with Jack, he had spotted it at her bedside.

Sally laughed, remembering how embarrassed she had been to find him holding it. Sure, he had been a little self-deprecating with himself for it, however, he had been able to laugh at the memory, even more so because she had gone back for it. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to get it away from him, nor escape his teasing comments about how cute and flattering it was. The worst part of it had been that the picture was sitting beside some other mementos from him that she had kept. He really didn't let her live that one down.

Smiling, she kissed the picture before placing it back on the wall. With a yawn, she pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She was about to reach for her robe when she realized this wasn't her room, so her robe wasn't by the bed like she usually had it. She checked the closet, but found only the dresses she had hung there.

"I must've packed it in one of the dressers." She searched through the drawers, but there wasn't any sign of it. "Hmm… I was sure I put it in here."

Sally continued to dig when she suddenly grabbed something. She thought it was another of her nightgowns, but the color was stark white instead of cream. She pulled it out of the drawer and held it up. She blushed at the sight of one of Jack's dress shirts in her hands.

"Oh, I must of grabbed this instead of my robe by accident." She worried her lip at making such a silly mistake before shrugging to herself. "Oh well, Jack does have about a dozen of these. Maybe he won't notice one missing…"

She smoothed out the wrinkles from being hastily packed into a drawer, running her fingers on the polished white buttons, the spread collar and French cuff, and split back yoke with center back box pleats. The thin material was a simple cotton/polyester blend with a traditional placket. Jack always looked so sharp in this shirt. She brought the shirt up to press it to her face and inhaled, happily finding a lingering trace of her beloved's cologne still in the familiar fabric.

"Oh Jack…" she whispered longingly. Cuddling the shirt one more time, she quickly set it under her pillow before heading out to find the girls.

 **XXX**

With a yawn, Will emerged from her room. She was so exhausted from last night, having done a mega movie marathon of some classic movies, and none of them had gone to sleep till after midnight. It was worth it though because Sally's reaction was absolutely priceless!

The movies were a mix of everything since they didn't have a real set genre for what they wanted to watch, but that was okay since Sally wasn't picky either. Al had picked first, insisting on _The Last Unicorn_ for Sally's first viewing pleasure. The story had mesmerized the rag doll, who eagerly watched as a brave unicorn and a magician fought an evil king attempting to capture the world's unicorns; though she did pout at seeing that Amalthea and Prince Lir didn't remain together.

For the next movie, Sally had oddly enough picked _Gremlins_ after spotting the critters on the front of the film. Mogwai had been dozing in her lap when his namesake was revealed, giving the rag doll a pleasant surprise when the sleepy pug had perked up with a attentive snort. They had watched several more, but Al insisted they end the night with one of the greatest movies of all time: _The Princess Bride_.

Will smiled. It was a great movie, though Sally surprised them both when she commented about how Prince Humperdinck sounded just like Jack. Both Al and Will had a good laugh regarding that one.

Still laughing, Will shuffled into the kitchen. She was thinking about how to start the day, thinking she would first need a large cup of coffee, when her sharp nose caught a most delicious scent. She followed it into the kitchen, and to no surprise, found Sally busying away at making breakfast.

"Morning early bird," Will greeted. Sally turned to smile as she asked, "What are you making that smells so good?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I had to search around, but I found some ingredients I'm familiar with using in my kitchen back home." She turned to show her the counter full of her findings: fruits, eggs, bacon and sausage, jams, bagels, cheese, and porridge. Will was a little overwhelmed.

"The ingredients are a little different than what I'm used to, so I hope they taste alright," Sally said, returning to the stove.

"If it looks as good as it smells, most definitely! Seriously, you didn't have to make so much."

"Coooffffeeee…" They turned to find Al slowly walking into the kitchen. She pushed past them both to reach the red and black coffee machine.

"Good morning to you, Al," Sally greeted.

Back remaining towards them, the girl growled out, "Don't say it's a fine morning or I'll shoot ya!"

Will rolled her eyes. "Don't take it too literally," she said to Sally, hoping to ease her friend's concern. "Al is the type who's not into socializing until after she's had her first cup of coffee."

"Oh."

"Yeah, once she's had her coffee, then we can get to planning out the day," Will said, reaching around to grab a plate and load up on what Sally had put together. She also put together a plate for Al before motioning Sally towards the dinning area.

The two weren't seated long before Al joined them, steaming coffee mug in each hand. As they dug into their plates, Will was the first to break the silence.

"So, I'm thinking after breakfast we should get moving. Al, what time was our appointment again?"

The redhead held up a finger as she took a long sip of coffee. "Got a morning, early afternoon appointment so have time to try on extra dresses. So we cannot be late!"

"No kidding, but first we have to get ready and pick up the other two members of our party," Will added.

Sally looked up from her plate. "What other members?"

Al smirked over her coffee while Will replied. "Another tradition," she said. "See, while some brides go with just their bridesmaids, most prefer to be surrounded by family—mainly mothers."

Sally was a little quiet, just processing what she'd just been told. Frankly, she had no idea what to think. She wasn't sure what to personally make of this custom, but it seemed to be an important one. Though, she wondered how Will planned to accomplish this? As she looked at her friends, she noticed the unease on their faces.

"Oh girls, don't worry," she quickly said. "I'm not upset. A little surprised, maybe, but certainly not upset."

"It's just, well, we know you were made in a lab, but we knew the consultant might ask, so we thought…"

Sally held up her hand. "While I appreciate your concern, it really isn't necessary. I never had traditional parents, but it's not something I can say I'm disappointed about."

"Wait, I thought that cranky doctor made a wife," Al chimed in. "And didn't Will said you guys were like a family unit now, or something?"

Sally went to respond but stopped. Now that it was brought up, things had been different with the Doctor. Since that first Christmas, they had more of a parental-type bond. Whenever she would visit, the Doctor was gruff but pleasant, and she enjoyed her talks with Jewel. Why, after the moonflower incident, she had even started calling her by name instead of Mrs. Finklestein. Thinking about that time did make Sally blush, considering while under that potent plant's influence she had even called the Doctor and Jewel her parents.

"Huh, maybe I do have more experience with that than I thought. And you know, Jewel was the one who helped me design my first dress."

"See? So it totally makes sense for her to be there," Will said.

"But what about blending in? Isn't that why you and Doctor Finklestein made those devices fo Jack and I?"

"What devices?" Al asked.

Will chuckled. "Who do you think offered to test them out?" she said, ignoring Al for the moment. "I made sure to set it aside so Fink wouldn't try to reconfigure it into one for you or Jack. Jewel doesn't know, so it'll be a great surprise."

Sally was touched. "Will, that is very sweet of you. Thank you." She was about to take another bite of eggs when she remembered something. "You said we were picking up two members. Who is the second?"

"Oh, La Muerte of course," Will said. She finished her breakfast and was headed for the kitchen. "That one was last minute, but hey, who better to have along than another relative? Plus, I thought it'd be best to have someone along to keep Al from putting you in a super sexy dress."

"Awww, what? I thought we could do that because she can't wear white anymore?"

"Don't whine, Ally. This is her wedding day. She should look amazing and besides, Jack's aunt is way conservative, and probably would set the place on fire if the bride was showing too much."

"Jack has an aunt? Okay, why is no one telling Al things anymore?!"

"Oh dear, she's gone third person. Look, Al, I'll fill you in while we get ready, _if_ you hurry!"

The offer quickly triggered Al to finish her smaller portion. Meanwhile, Sally was still puzzling over something.

"Wait, what's significant about wearing white?" she asked, a brow arched in confusion. "My first dress wasn't… Well, not really."

"Never mind that. Look, we need to get going if we wanna get to the appointment on time."

"Isn't it a little early? I thought most shops didn't open for a few hours," Sally noted as she spotted the clock.

"Oh, we're not shopping here. Where we're going it's already ten o'clock." Before Sally could question it, Will pulled up the chain around her neck to reveal her key. "This baby saves me so much on airfare!"

"Oh, well…"

"Ah, not another word. Come on, ladies, let's get a move on!" Will dragged a groaning Al off into the back while Sally just chuckled.

Having finished her breakfast, Sally set her dishes in the sink and was just about to clean them, but decided against it with their appointment scheduled so soon. Instead, she headed for her room. It didn't take her long to change, brush her hair, and put on the hologram device. Once it was in place, Sally pressed the button and took another look at her human guise. She made some adjustments before heading off to find the girls. She was surprised to find they were both still getting ready.

"Not ready!Not ready!Not ready!Not ready!" Al shouted as she ran from her room to the bathroom.

Sally just laughed before knocking on Will's door. "Will, almost done in there?"

"Just a sec." Sally was about to walk away when she heard, "Uh, actually, could you give me a hand? I can't reach this button on the back."

"Sure. I'm coming in."

Stepping inside, Sally found Will struggling to reach a small button on the back of her shirt collar. She walked up behind her, setting a hand on the girl's shoulder to still her so she could reach the button. Once it was in place, Will turned with an appreciative smile.

"Oh thanks! I had a heck of a time reach– What are you wearing?"

Sally looked down at her dress. "Is something the matter?"

"No, well, actually yes. Sorry but this is one of the drawbacks of not having your earrings project clothes. Your dress is totally you, but it's not something that humans wear."

"Oh… Well, this really is all I have. I don't tend to make many clothes for myself."

"Not even for date nights?" Will asked. "You know, never mind. Looks like we'll be adding another shopping trip to our agenda. For now, you can borrow something of mine again."

"Thank you."

Will walked over to her closet and opened the doors. "Okay, a dress would be good since it'll be easier to get out of for clothes shopping. Hmm.. and the weather is warm where we're going, so something sleeveless will be okay. Now that I'm thinking about it, do you have a strapless bra? I think cups are built into most bridal dresses, but it would help if you wanna wear one for the fitting."

"A bra? What're you talking about?"

Will froze and slowly turned to face Sally with an incredulous look. "Sally, please tell me you didn't just say what I think you just said?"

"What do you–"

"Never mind! Save that for later," Will interrupted, gold out an outfit for her to change into. "Let's hold this off till after the fitting. This is really gonna make Al's shopping trip _way_ more interesting."

 **XXX**

 _The American Museum of Natural History…_

The daily crowd of spectators were gathering outside the museum, but unbeknownst to them, there lie a secret door just hidden on the side of the building. That door opened up and a tall redhead stepped out, her blue eyes scanning the area around her before she stepped outside.

"Alright, ladies, coast is clear."

She stepped back as her traveling companions emerged. The first was another redheaded young lady. She wore a dark gray jean skirt with a white button-down tied at the waist, and black ankle boots. Her autumn hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and her onyx eyes were wide as she tried to memorize everything she saw.

On her arm was an older woman, who wore a chartreuse pencil dress with a full pleated skirt, and over it she wore a matching coat trimmed in fur to match the hat sitting atop her blonde pageboy. She also wore black gloves and heels, while a set of red beads adorned her neck and ears. She scowled at the brightness of the day, her rouge lips turned down in a sneer.

"Goodness! Never thought the human world would be so bright," she hissed. "Heavens, how does anyone see anything?"

"Here Jewel, these outta help." Another blonde emerged, handing the older woman a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Thank you, Willa dear." She took the lenses and sighed in relief. "Much better!"

"Come on, Ally!" Will called into the hidden door. "You were the one who said we can't be late!"

"Okay, okay." The final member trudged out, a sour glare directed at her friend. "Get to explore a cool secret room, but actually not because my friend is a party pooper."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," the oldest redhead replied. "I promise I'll give you a proper tour once we finish finding Sally a dress."

"I have to say, La Muerte, I'm still having a hard time believing that's you," Will said, appraising the disguised goddess. "It's uncanny, and your voice sounds totally different."

"Thank you. Xibalba and I have had to take on many forms when walking in the mortal realm," La Muerte explained as she sealed the door. "This is my most recent form. I thought it would be great for my next job interview."

"Wait, Death Deities get day jobs? What madness is this?" Al asked.

La Muerte laughed as she turned to descend the stairs. "Never you mind. Come on. We need to get a cab or we'll be late."

The party walked out to the street while La Muerte hailed a cab. They were lucky enough to snag one that would fit all five of them, and it took about fifteen minutes before they were dropped off at their destination. Excitedly, Will and Al lead the way as they entered the bridal boutique. Everyone was in awe of the place, so much so that they almost missed when the front desk clerk greeted them.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Kleinfeld. How can I help you today?"

Al was the one who responded. "Hey, I'm with the Tanner party. I called this morning about the slight change in the bride."

The consultant tapped a few keys on her computer. "Ah yes! Ms. Tanner, we're happy to have you back. Now, who is my bride today?"

"Oh, umm, me," Sally said, raising her hand. "I-I'm Sally."

"Welcome! I'm Audrey, and I'll be your consultant today. Now, who do we have here?"

"Oh, umm, of course. Uh… W-Well, this is Al, though you just met her. Oh, and this i-is Will. They're going to be my bridesmaids."

Audrey shook each of their hands before Sally turned to Jewel, unconsciously taking ahold of her hand. "This is Jewel, my m-mother." Saying it aloud was so surreal, but Sally was overjoyed by the smile Jewel gave her, in addition to the gentle squeezed of her hand as the older woman shook hands with the consultant. "And this is…"

"Mary Beth, aunt of the groom," La Muerte politely interrupted, shaking the consultant's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Well, welcome, all of you. Now, before we get started, what exactly are we looking for today?" The question was directed at Sally.

"Oh, umm, well… I guess I-I don't know, exactly." Sally didn't know what to say. She was so nervous, but she knew she shouldn't be. Taking a breath, she tried thinking of her original dress, and found that focusing on her seamstress knowledge seemed to help ease her nerves quite a bit.

"Well, I'd like a sheath silhouette with long sleeves. Something very simple."

"Alright… And do we have a price point?" The consultant asked.

"Price point?"

"I got this." Will stepped forward, "Thinking around two to five thousand, but actually, we're in a bit of a pinch. The bride needs a dress in two weeks."

"I'm sorry, but did you say two weeks?"

"Yeah, I know. But there were complications with the first dress, so we're hoping to get something we can take home today."

"Oh, wow. That's gonna limit your selection quite a bit, I'm afraid," Aubrey revealed, her expression conflicted at this new information. "It will have to be one of the models we have on the floor… This may also cause complications with getting you alterations."

"No need," Sally supplied helpfully, now feeling a bit more comfortable than before. "I'll be altering the dress myself."

"Well, in that case, if I could have everyone follow me, please. We'll go shopping for a dress."

They followed the consultant into the back of the store, and Sally quickly overwhelmed yet again. She had never seen so many dresses in her entire life! There seemed to be countless gowns hanging up, displayed on mannequins, and many young ladies trying on gowns. She didn't know how she would ever find something, and she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost missed when the group stopped in front of a selection of dresses.

"So these here are our sheath style gowns. Have a look and select anything you like."

"Actually, Aubrey, do you mind also showing us where the flamenco-style dresses are?" Mary Beth inquired, before smiling at the future bride with a certain sparkle in her eye. "I know you said a sheath, Sally, but I wouldn't mind seeing you in something in silk and lace with ruffles. Ooo, and a mantilla veil and tiara!"

"Oh, umm..."

"Sorry, I just would love to see you like a Latina princess."

"Well, a-alright then."

"Ooo! And I wanna see her in an A-Line or Trumpet," Al said, despite Will's protests. "Girl has curves that she's just gotta show off!"

"Sure. We'll start with the bride's picks and then try out some other options."

After a few dresses were selected, Aubrey directed the bridal party to where they could sit on a large couch in front of a runway and large mirror, then took Sally into the back where the dressing rooms were.

"Alright, Sally, you just slip into this robe and then knock to let me know when you're really for me to help you into the first gown."

"O-Okay…"

When Aubrey left, Sally took a deep breath. She just couldn't believe this was happening. To think people were so kind and helpful, though she was a little nervous about the dress. She had never had help putting on clothes before; even with her original gown she had no assistance getting it on. Stepping over to the gowns on the rack, Sally then saw why she would need assist. Each gown either had a series of buttons or was laced like an elaborate corset.

Not wanting to make the consultant wait any longer, Sally shed her clothes and reached for the robe. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror, and was surprised again to see the human her staring back.

 _So it goes even this far_ , she thought, assessing her form. _I doubt I'll ever get used to this._ Quickly slipping on the robe, she knocked on the door.

"Alright. Do we have an idea what we'd like to try on first?" Aubrey asked as she stepped into the room.

"Well, I-I'm not sure…" Sally looked over the dresses concealed within the plastic bags—so many to choose from. One had been her own, while others were chosen by her friends, but the one La Muerte insisted on her trying had immediately caught her eye.

"What about this one?" Sally asked, fingering the page.

"Ah, I was wondering about that one," Aubrey said as she unzipped the bag and reveal the textured gown within. "So this is the one your fiancé's aunt picked out. It's a Lazaro fit n' flare bridal gown in ivory white, with strapless sweetheart neckline, beaded Chantilly lace elongated bodice with thin satin ribbon at natural waist, ruffled organza skirt, chapel train."

Sally was suddenly very grateful Aubrey was there to help to her. The gown was enormous! She nearly tripped over all the ruffles. When it was finally on, Sally waited for Aubrey to fasten the dress before looking at herself. It was different, to say the least.

"What are we thinking about this dress?" Aubrey asked.

"It looks.. nice," Sally responded. She checked the sides and thought it looked okay. It reminded her of the dress La Muerte wore only white and, honestly—though not to be rude to her future in-law—the skirt looked like a crow had its feathers bleached, plucked and stuffed onto the skirt.

"But we're not totally loving it," Aubrey said, hearing it in Sally's voice. "Do we wanna show the others, or try something else?"

"No no, I'll show them." Sally picked up the skirt and followed Aubrey out. She was made to go first and felt a little shy about showing off the dress. She couldn't help thinking to herself that this would be so much easier doing this for Jack. She never really modeled clothes before, not counting the time she tried costumes with the girls—but that was for fun. This, though, was something she would be wearing in front of everyone she knew.

Coming out of the changing room to all their eager faces, Sally started to feel more at ease, though she had forgotten that she was to stand in front of them and it took a few hesitant steps for her to reach the runway. Sally didn't even bother looking at the mirror, instead trying to face everyone with somewhat of a smile.

Aubrey must of sensed her nervousness, and asked, "Alright ladies, what are we thinking?"

"That looks, eh, lovely on you, dear," Jewel stated, "but, well, you don't look comfortable."

"Swan Princess," Al stated, "like not in a good way."

Jewel flinched, but she nodded her head in agreement. "Well, yes, now that I look the skirt is quite long. Perhaps something a little shorter would be better?"

Will was silent, but contemplative. Sally was about to ask her thoughts when she said, "Hey, I saw that on the way in. But wasn't that dress pink?"

"Oh yes, this dress primarily comes in blush, but surprisingly, Ms. Beth found it in white."

"Naturally," Mary Bath hummed approvingly. "Nothing says wedding like a bride in white."

"Well, traditionally, yes, but most brides nowadays try some color," Will quickly stated.

The entourage started going off, making Sally feel a little uneasy. She turned to look at the mirror behind her at the dress. Yes, it was a nice gown, but it just didn't seem to fit her. She wasn't too thrilled having her curves shown off, and to be honest, the dress was very, _very_ constricting.

Seeing her distress, Aubrey asked if she was ready to try on the next dress. Sally nodded and excused herself. When they got back to the privacy of the dressing room and Sally was freed from her bondage, she immediately dismissed all the mermaid style dresses, leaving the sheath ones she pulled.

"Oh, I think I'd like to try this one next." Sally pointed to the bag containing a sheath dress she chose.

"Perfect!"

The moment she had it on, Sally and Aubrey returned to show everyone. Sally seemed a little happier with this dress.

"Oh, this one is pretty nice," Al said, "but there's something familiar about it."

Aubrey nodded and started to talk about the dress. "This is a Watters sheath. It gives the illusion of an off-the-shoulder neckline and is made fully of Hanover Lace. Now, this particular one has long sleeves, but we also have it available with short sleeves."

"I like this one," Sally said, turning about in front of the mirror. "It's very similar to my original dress."

"I thought it looked familiar," said Jewel, examining the dress again then nodding confidently. "Yes, yes. Why, aside from the fabric, I would swear you were wearing the same dress."

"This was what you had originally?" Mary Beth asked. She got up from her seat and took a closer look. "Well my dear, you certainly have an eye for detail. This looks lovely and very modest on you."

"Thank you." Sally turned to see the youngest members of her bridal party. "Will, what do you think?"

"Well, I agree it's just like your first dress," Will said hesitantly. "It's really pretty on you, but should we get something that's like your first dress? Shouldn't we get something different? Something that'll knock Jack off his feet?"

"Oh, you have a point..." Sally chewed on her lip thoughtfully, looking down at the dress she wore.

"Too bad. This one is so pretty. Maybe we just keep it in the top looks, huh?" Mary Beth suggested.

Sally nodded and followed Aubrey back to the fitting room. There were some more dresses, but each one just reminded her of her first dress. Her disappointed sigh caught her consultant's attention. She then had to explain the reason for finding a new dress. With that in mind, Aubrey quickly excused herself. When she heard a knock on the door, Sally gave her consultant permission to enter, however, the face she saw was of someone new.

"Hello Beautiful!"

Sally never expected to see a man enter the room. He wore a smart looking suit with a colorful tie, and a pair of stylish black glasses were perched on his nose. He had a large smile on his face and seemed friendly enough. Still, she couldn't understand why this man was in her room. She clutched at the top of her robe.

"O-Oh, hello," Sally said shyly. "I'm Sally."

"Pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Kleinfeld. My name is Randy, and Aubrey said we're having trouble finding just the right gown," he explained, his tone was pleasant and Sally felt more relaxed the more he talked. "Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing. We are going to find you the perfect dress." Randy gave her a big smile again.

"O-Okay."

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. How did you and the groom meet?"

"Oh, you mean Jack?" Sally wasn't expecting to have to answer that question, but luckily, the girls had prepared a somewhat alternative version to tell the consultant if it were brought up.

"It's was almost two years ago, now. We lived in the same town, though I had only recently moved in with my father; he needed help around the house. One night I was taking a walk and someone grabbed my bag, causing me to loose my shoe too. I didn't know what to do until, out of the blue, Jack caught the robber and got my bag back. I didn't think I'd see him again, but the next day, he stopped by my father's house to return my lost shoe. From there we became good friends, and over time, I started to fall in love with him... It wasn't until Christmases that he told me he loved me, and we were engaged just this year."

Sally's smile grew as her thoughts turned to Jack, her heart fluttering as she inadvertently gushed about her fiancé. "He's absolute wonderful! I never met anyone so passionate and considerate towards anyone. He's like the king of our town and he's always trying to treat me like his queen, but to me, he's Jack. The man I love and my dearest, dearest friend." She sighed dreamily, a soft blush on her cheeks that even appear on her disguise.

"He sounds like something." Randy's smile seemed to get even brighter. "Okay, now what about your wedding? Is there any specifics you would like to incorporate into the dress?"

"Umm, well, to be honest," Sally confessed, "maybe some fall colors would be nice. We first wanted to plan it in October or December, but those are rather busy times for us, so we chose the summer instead."

"Hmm and why were we looking at those times?" he asked.

"Oh, well, it was Christmas Eve when Jack and I first admitted how we felt, and started courting."

"And October?"

"That's probably the most important month for us," Sally added, her smile even bigger and her eyes sparkling a touch mischievously. "See, you could say Halloween is rather… important in our town. Jack always puts on a spectacular display every year. He lives for it! Why, it's pretty much our favorite holiday." She couldn't help laughing a little. _If only he knew the truth_ , she quietly thought to herself.

"So, I'd love to have a little coloring in my dress. I think just white might be too much."

Randy nodded his head in thought. Suddenly, he was headed for the door. "Wait, I think I have just the dress. Just give me a moment!"

When Randy returned, he had a large smile on his face and a dress bag in hand. "I had to hunt it down, but I just knew you had to try this particular dress."

He set it up on the hanger and unzipped the bag. As he pulled it out, Sally was surprised to see something she never expected.

"I didn't think wedding gowns came in black."

"Oh yes. Many of our brides prefer to take a less traditional route for the wedding gown," Randy explained. "This particular dress is a satin, full-length A-Line, with strapless sweetheart neckline, and ebony beading, appliqué and embroidery along the bodice and chapel train; and it has a natural waistline with a lace up corset back."

Sally fingered the dress, unable to keep her eyes off of it. "You said this was ballgown? But it looks like an A-line."

"That's true. Some tend to confuse the two dresses. The key difference between them is that an A-line gown is close-fitting at the bodice, and flows down to the ground with an unbroken line," Randy explained, "whereas a ballgown is completed by a fitted bodice along with a full, bell-shaped skirt that flows down to floor length."

Randy left so Aubrey could help her with the dress. This one was the most formal of all the gowns she tried. The gown was also a little heavy and large, having multiple layers of fabric and was supported with a bustle. She was grateful, which was rare on her part, that she had been designed fairly tall or she would have been overwhelmed by the full skirt. Once it was on, Sally expected it to be uncomfortable, but it fit just fine. She turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

"C-Can we show this to everyone, please?"

"Oh course." Aubrey lead Sally out of the room, but stayed behind her to help with the train. What Sally didn't see was her whispering to Randy before he disappeared again.

When they arrived out into the viewing area, everyone seemed to still be distracted with their discussion. It wasn't until Jewel spotted Sally that the conversation died down. Everyone turned and while she was nervous about how they'd react, Sally couldn't stop from smiling.

"Holyrabies!" Will shouted. "Sally, you look AMAZING!"

"Damn doll! That was made for you," Al added.

Sally couldn't stop blushing even as her smile grew wider with the feedback.

"Sally, honey, you look like a true queen," Jewel proclaimed, sniffling as she took a tissue from her pocket purse. "I'm sorry, dear. It's just… You just look so beautiful!"

Sally started tearing up; she couldn't help it. "You all really like it?"

"Sally, this dress is perfect for you," Mary Beth said. She walked over and took Sally by the hands. "I may be more traditional, but even I couldn't think of anything better." She pulled Sally closer and whispered in her natural voice, "From one queen to another, you truly look like royalty, _cariña_."

That finally broke the damn, and Sally couldn't stop as the tears fell. Mary Beth pulled a satin handkerchief from her sleeve and gave it to Sally. It was while she was dabbing her eyes that Randy returned. Will and Al immediately spazzed out at the sight of their favorite TLC star in the flesh, but the designer/consultant was more focused on the bride.

"I'm seeing a lot of smiles. So, are we thinking this is the one?" he asked excitedly.

Sally finished drying her eyes, and smiled eagerly at him. "Oh, it's just perfect. I don't think I could find anything better."

"Well just a moment, because I think it's time we jack you up."

The two girls squealed again, but Sally wasn't sure to what the man was talking about. At least not until he revealed something he had concealed behind his back: a veil and jewelry. He had her close her eyes as he put them on, and then he turned her around. When she opened them, Sally couldn't believe it! She had on a one-tier chapel bridal veil with a pencil edge. She had also been adorned with crystal drop diamond earrings and necklace set. Now she really looked like the future Pumpkin Queen. More importantly, she looked like the future Mrs. Jack Skellington.

"So… Are we saying yes to the dress?" Randy asked.

Sally smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes I am!"


	5. Learning from the Master

**AN:** Hey! I'm back with another chapter. School has kept me distracted, so this took some time to get finished, but I wanted to get it done before my final exam. So here it is!

* * *

 _Halloween Town…_

Jack was in a slump.

There lay a mountain of paperwork on his desk, yet for the death of him, he simply could not concentrate on a single thing. There were many things that needed his signature, details for the wedding to go over, and the Mayor had so kindly added some last minute plans for the Forth of July that just had to have his approval. The holiday business was simple enough to fix. The wedding details, however, were another matter entirely.

He sighed as he looked over one of the forms depicting a selection of songs for the reception. How was he supposed to approve any of these without Sally? This was _their_ wedding; his bride should have a say-so.

He tossed the paper back on to the pile, irritated at the sight of it.

"Geeze! What's with the sour look?"

 _Oh, for the love of!_ Jack turned to glare at his nuisance of uncle as he entered the study. Ever since La Muerte left with Jewel this morning—something about ladies business in the human realm that men were not allowed to partake in—the old codger had been insufferable. Xibalba seemed to find it humorous to snoop around his home and critique everything of Jack's that he came in contact with. He thought he'd finally loose it when the Mayor stopped by to drop off the Forth of July plans. After grousing about what a whiner the Mayor was, Jack suggested Xibalba take Zero for a walk while he went over the paperwork. Xibalba hated paperwork so that gave Jack a few hours to himself, or so he had thought.

"Shouldn't you have been finished with all that by now?" Xibalba teased, his attention on rearranging a few knickknacks on the shelves.

"Much of the holiday planning is complete," Jack answered, trying not to sound curt. "I just need to look over some of the wedding details Will sent over."

"Feh! Why bother?" the dark god snorted with a roll of his eyes. "I say leave those details to the bride. You just hand them the money."

"Is that how you did it for you and _Tía_?" Jack said dryly.

"Hmm. Hey, all I wanted was to marry her. She could have anything she wanted so long as I didn't have to fret with the details."

"Surely you had some say in your own wedding?"

"Boy, I'm gonna give you some advice," Xibalba sneered. "It's the key to a happy marriage, something I learned a millennia ago. A successful marriage revolves around two single words: Yes, dear."

"Mhmm. And remind me, you were banned how how long for that after you were caught cheating?" Jack didn't even try to hide the smirk as his godfather's feathers began bristling. If there was one thing he knew, it was how much Xibalba hated being reminded of a lost wager with his wife.

"Didn't Dad say it was a century? Or was it two?" Jack sported a massive, toothy grin as he watched his godfather duck his head at the memory.

With a grunt, Xibalba replied, "Boy, don't push your luck. La Muerte ain't here for you to cower behind her dress like when you were a kid."

"What are you going to do about it, old man?" Jack shot back, using one of Gomez's pseudonyms. "As you said yourself, I'm no longer a child. Don't think your tricks will work on me."

Xibalba chuckled. "Not what you said yesterday."

"That was a cheap shot, even for you." Jack's frowned, eyeing his trickster godfather through furrowed sockets. "You've been with _Tía_ for centuries while I've only found the love of my life two years ago, and nearly lost her that very night after seeing how much she truly meant to be… Put yourself in my shoes for a moment, or have you forgotten how close you came to loosing _Tía_ after your last bet?"

Any annoyance in Jack's features was replaced by the seriousness of which he had used in his tone for his question, even having gotten up from his chair to stand before the looming form of his godfather.

Xibalba didn't dare look at him. He knew when he'd gone too far, but damn his pride if he was going to admit to anyone—other than his wife after he'd cool off—when he was wrong. Still, he knew this time he had crossed the line. He felt anew the sting of his latest slip-up.

Not receiving an answer, Jack took a calming breath and let it back out. "I'm going out for some air."

He walked away, a part of him hoping for some signal that he had been heard, but he was left with only silence. Waiting until he was out of the house, and a good distance away, Jack finally allowed himself to de-stress.

"Okay… Back to the wedding," he thought aloud. "Will has taken care of the guests, so we should expect arrivals within the week, possibly a few days before the wedding. Sally and I agreed to have the ceremony at City Hall, while the reception will take place in the graveyard where we held the New Years party. Hmm.. Perhaps we ought to rethink that? We'll need the room to entertain so many different guests…"

The guests. That was among one of the issues Will had needed to discuss with him. After all, it was not just monsters attending. The Holiday Leaders had been invited and now, thanks to Will, an overabundance of his past acquaintances of various species would also be at the wedding; living with a human reminded him that not everyone's palate was as openminded as the Addams Family. There was also the cake to concern, and while the Witch Sisters had offered to take charge of it, he thought it best to discuss with them about what ingredients to use. Actually, Sally and he never did decided on a flavor. He really ought to look over both those culinary plights with Sally again, but she was to be busy all day.

"Perhaps I could consult Morticia about the–" Something grabbed ahold of his skull with such force, it nearly popped off. "HEY!"

" _What? You wanted to walk into that?_ "

When his skull was released, Jack straightened himself, having half a mind to tell his unwanted companion to, in a not so politely manner, move along. It was only when he noticed he was mere inches from colliding with the gate leading to Hemlock Homestead.

Recalling his last collision in Christmas Town, Jack could not be completely bitter. He turned, but found no one there. With a shrug, he took a step when his shadow caught his attention. It was larger than usually, and the shape more menacing. He rolled his eye sockets.

"Thanks… But why are you following me?" he asked, opening the gate to continue inside.

The shadow did not reply at first, then spoke in a manner as if carefully choosing its words. " _You should know that. One of your aunt's rules whenever you threw a tantrum._ "

"Never walk away angry," Jack repeated morosely. "And how is literally shadowing me helping the situation any?"

Once again he was met with silence, which wasn't unusual. Xibalba never did much talking if the subject was not about him or to his liking; he more than likely was awaiting for Jack to initiate the conversation. Another part of it may be that another of La Muerte's rule had been the last one to speak was the first to start, unless the fault rest on the other party.

Jack calculated he could let his godparent give him a few more minutes of silence when the hurried _clacking_ of boots caught his attention. No surprise, Jack looked up to find a panicked Mayor headed straight for him.

" _Oh, what does that moron want now?_ " Xibalba complained.

"Quiet!" Jack hissed under his breath, before turning his concern to the Mayor. "What's the matter? Has something happened?"

The Mayor doubled over, trying desperately to catch his breath. When he was able to speak, he replied, "Jaaaack! It's-It's Oogie's boys! The little troublemakers have, oh! They have really made a mess of things!"

"Oh, for Halloween's sake! What have they done this time?" Honestly, Jack had nearly forgotten of the treacherous children. He really hadn't seen them since they tried to turn Town Hall into an indoor taffy pool about four weeks ago. They always seemed to be running amuck at the worst of times.

"It's the inn. I don't know how those pests got in, but everything is ruined," the Mayor explained, his voice bemoaning as he continued. "There's an overabundance of insects and arachnids, the furniture in pieces, the floors and ceiling are littered with sticky prints, and the accommodations you asked for our VIP guests are completely ruined!"

Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his skeletal nose. "Alright Mayor, I'll handle it."

"Oh thank you! Thank you, Jack!"

"Yes. Here." Jack handed the Mayor some papers from his coat pocket. "These are the revised plans you asked for. Why not have a look at them at your home while I deal with the children, okay?"

"Marvelous idea, Jack," the Mayor praised. "You always know just what to do." The portly man tipped his hat before scurrying off.

Jack immediately set out for the inn. It was not less than a minute later when he heard, " _Some leader that_ cobarde _turned out to be. How do you put up with it?_ "

"The Mayor means well, and I'd appreciate it if you not criticize the people of my town."

Ignoring him, Xibalba asked, " _So what's with the story on these brats he was yammering about?_ "

"A few troublemakers. They're harmless but once in a while, they grow bored and amuse themselves by pestering the citizens. They used to work for the Boogieman, but with him gone now, it appears their favorite pastime is trying my patience."

Xibalba laughed. He laughed so hard his hold on Jack's shadow caused the poor skeleton to stumble. Jack straightened himself to glare down at the chortling silhouette. "And what, pray-tell, is so funny?"

" _Oh, do forgive me, boy. Just amuses me how you're being so easily duped by a couple of children. HA! And I told La Muerte I wouldn't find anything fun._ "

"Laugh all you want, _Tío_ , but you'll see what I'm dealing with soon enough." Jack snorted.

It was not much longer before the inn came into view, yet nothing seemed out of character on the outside. The Hemlock Inn was exquisite with the grandeur architect of the Victorian era, and just as dark and dank to set the homey, haunted mood for weary travelers. The inn was run by the Corpse family—Ned fronted the inn as the concierge while Bertha was in charge of housekeeping. They had several ghosts and zombies on staff as well, but Jack neither saw nor heard any of them. Usually there were hollow moans, chilling whispers, or even the occasional eerie shrieks. It was a little unsettling, for sure, but nothing too far out of the abnormal.

"I'm not sure what the Mayor was talking about," Jack said. "Everything seems relatively–"

 _KA-BOOM!_

"Uh… Never mind…"

Making a mental note to check out the explosion and smoke later, Jack soon spotted one of the owners and hastened his pace. It was Bertha, doing her best to calm her son as young Ethan was wailing louder than a banshee.

"Bertha, what happened?" he called out.

"Oh Jack, it was awful!" the corpse mother moaned. "Those brats came in and just caused an utter mess. Now, I'm all for adding a little more scares, but this was out of control."

Ethan was in hysterics, drawing his mother's attention again. "Th-They hurt Tinsel!"

"Who?"

"Oh, that's Ethan's pet," Bertha explained. "He's a large yellow python with black stripes and large mouth. Found it lurking in the basement and Ethan insisted on keeping it, much to Ned's dismay. I'm afraid one of the trick-or-treaters' so-called pranks caught the poor reptile by surprise, and we haven't seen it since."

"I see. I'll try to find the boy's pet, but right now I need to know where Lock, Shock and Barrel are."

"I'm not sure. Ned and the others went off to find them, but I haven't heard anything. Last I saw, they were headed upstairs towards the guest rooms."

"Then I'll start there." Jack urged the Corpse Mother to take refuge with her son nearby. He would send Ned and the others to find them as soon as he found them, in addition to rounding of Halloween's notorious pranksters.

Berth wished him luck, and told him that when those three were finally caught, to not hold back. She even offered to take a crack at, her her words, some long overdue discipline. That made both Jack and Ethan—and an unseen death god lurking in the Pumpkin King's shadow—cringe at the ferocity of a mother's wrath in her tone of voice before Bertha lead her son to one of the neighboring homes. With that, Jack turned to enter into the inn.

It was a mess!

There were weapons lodged in furniture while others were completely torn apart. Feathers, cotton, wood shrapnel, and half-eaten candy bits everywhere—all clear signs of the trick-or-treaters' handiwork. He spotted hand and footprints on the walls and ceiling too. He touched one of the purplish-gray colored prints, regrettably discovering just how sticky it was after trying to detach his finger from it. It took him a few moments to remove the substance from his appendage, much to his annoyance.

" _Hey,_ tonto _, she said they were upstairs_ ," Xibalba huffed. " _Enough goofing around._ "

Ignoring him, Jack climbed the creaky stair and saw more signs of the destruction. The worst was when he came upon the staff. There were corpse parts scattered everywhere, wailing ghosts trapped in antique bottles, and some of the employees were stuck in cocoons of the sticky concoction he'd found earlier. He managed to help the dismembered staff back together, though there were still a few pieces missing here and there. Those with arms went to rescuing the entrapped ghosts, but it was much more difficult freeing those trapping in the goop. While they managed to get some of them off the walls, freeing them was another matter entirly. Mostly everyone ended up sticking to one another. Or worse, stuck to those on the walls. Jack sent mobile creatures out to seek help while he continued the search.

Jack checked the rooms but only found more destruction. With no signs of Ned or the little pranksters, Jack continued climbing the stairs.

After some more searching, he finally found Ned on the top floor of the inn. The Corpse Father was braced against a door, covered in what looked like paint, chewing gum, and other miscellaneous substances Jack did not even want to try to take a guess at. For a moment he looked as trapped as the others, until Jack spotted that he was actually braced up against the door, keeping whatever was on the other side trapped within.

"Ned, what's going on?" he asked, walking over to his friend and quickly checking him over for anymore damage. "Where are Lock, Shock, and Barrel?"

"Jack! Thank Halloween you're here!" Ned exclaimed. He moved as if to shake his hand in relief, but rethought that, and remained firmly pressed against the door. "I managed to corral the little monsters in the master suite, but I don't think destroying it will distract them for too long."

"All right, Ned, I'll handle this. You go on down and see if you can help pry your staff off the walls."

"Good idea. Best of luck, Jack." Ned handed over the room key and retreated down the hall while Jack approached the locked door.

" _You sure you can handle a couple of rambunctious tikes?_ " Xibalba baited from his hiding place.

Jack growled lowly. Choosing not to answer, he instead decided to show off how he handled things in _his_ town. Using the key, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He heard giggling before turning to find the mother of all messes! Stains littered every surface that could be reached, candy—some partly chewed, others gone except for their wrappers—cluttered in piles, the furniture was divided into messy, torn apart, or impaled by whatever sharp object the brats could get their grubby hands on. The wall lights barely flickered under the weight of the junk hung up on their arms, bits of feather from the cushions and pillows drifted almost lazily in the air, a growing puddle led to the connecting bathroom, and the metal springs of the mattresses stuck out like the innards of a carcass.

"Alright, you pranksters. Your little game is over. Come on out!"

"Oh no! Whatever will we do?" Barrel said, followed by a laugh.

"Hear that, guys? They called the Pumpkin King on us," Lock added.

"This has gone far enough. Come out now, and it'll go easier for you." Jack's sockets scanned the whole room as he kept his back to the door, blocking the only entrance/exit as he calculated each and every hiding spot they could be using.

"Ooo! We're sooooo scared!" Shock called from her hiding place. "We just wanted to add our own homey touch for the guests, right fellas?".

More jeering giggles followed, and Jack was steadily losing his patience even as he formulated a plan. He knew he had to get all three out and fast, but the problem was that he didn't want to inflict any more damage than necessary on the room. Considering the beating it had already taken, it would take a considerable number of time for the staff to clean up this mess, and adding to their workload was something he wanted to avoid as much as possible. Besides, he still had yet to locate the children, so he would be doing more harm than good if he wasn't careful. Though the idea of smoking them out like pesky bugs from a hive was tempting.

" _Would you quit stalling already?_ " Xibalba griped. " _By now I would've had them rounded up and punished._ "

"Hey, who said that?"

Jack looked up just as Lock exposed his hiding spot, right beside Jack. He made a grab for the devil child, his fingers curling around the boy's tail. He yanked back and caught him, all while ignoring the squeal from the struggling brat.

"No fair!"

"That's one of you." Jack tucked the boy under his arm, bracing him against his side so that Lock couldn't make a grab for his weapon. "Now where are your friends?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Lock spat, squirming wildly, but to no avail. "Hey! Do something already, would you?"

"And risk giving away our position like you did?" Shock called out scoffingly. "No way, brainless!"

Barrel's coiffed green hair peeked out from behind the bed frame. "Haha! Who's the dumb one now?"

Lock would've smacked his forehead had his arms not been confined. Meanwhile, Jack was already making his way to the youngest of the troublemakers, and would have snatched the young boy up had Shock not snuck up on him. For that slip up, he took a solid smack to the back of his legs from her broomstick.

"Ouch!" Jack dropped Lock to catch himself from falling over and the two children escaped. He growled in frustration.

" _What is the matter with you?_ " Xibalba hissed. " _Stop being so cautious and take care of the little brats already!_ "

"If you're not going to be help then would you be– Hey!" Jack looked over as another piece of debris hit him in the cheekbone. "Knock it off!"

"Make us!" Shock called out. She stood up from her hiding place and blew a raspberry at him.

"That does it!" Jack stalked towards her, making another fatal mistake.

"NOW!"

Unseen, Lock and Barrel pulled a long rope, tripping Jack and sending him tumbling into the wall. Before he had a chance to recover, he was pelted with water-balloons. Only instead of water it was the sticky concoction that was used to goop up the staff. Jack was now glued to the wall, and not in the most flattering or dignified of positions.

Of course the children immediately fell out of their hiding places, each one doubled over in laughter. Jack had never been so humiliated in his life.

" _Wow. I'm impressed. Was this part of your plan?_ "

"I don't want to hear it, _Tío_ ," Jack bite back, though it was hard to hear with part of his mouth coated in sticky goop.

"I think we hit him too many time in the head. He's still talking to himself," Barrel noted, pausing to suck on his lollipop. The comment made his friends pause from their giggle fit.

"That is weird, even for Jack," Shock said. She walked over and kicked Jack in the side, making sure to hit where it wasn't sticky. "What's the matter, Jack? You finally losing it?" she taunted.

"Some Pumpkin King. Hey! Let's play a game."

While the children busied themselves, Jack was struggling to get free. Xibalba was getting frustrated.

" _Just burn it off. I know you inherited Samuel's flame. You burned plenty piñatas when you were no more than a toddler. Some of the older Remembered still talk of the popcorn mess you caused._ "

Not receiving an answer, Xibalba was about to give up, when something _whooshed_ passed his head. Looking behind him he spotted a large butcher's knife lodged in the wall. Before he could question it, several more knives flew past him.

Jack hissed sharply, avoiding yelping in pain. Some of the knives managed to pierce the goo, embedding between his bones. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him, but a few blades had managed to nick a joint or two. He had suffered worse, but still, they stung. Moreover, he absolutely refused to give the trio the satisfaction of seeing that they managed to inflict pain on him.

"¡Maldita sea! _They're actually trying to kill you!_ "

"Now you see what I'm dealing with?" Jack whispered. He struggled more, hissing as another knife lodged deeper between his vertebrae. "Though, this is the worst they've been in a long time."

"Darn! Out of knives," Barrel whined, unintentionally distracting the two men from their conversation. Jack turned in time to see the boy throw a fork that stuck to the goo atop his head.

"I told you to grab more from the kitchen." Shock gripped, smacking the boy over his head. "Now what do we do?"

"You know… There's always been something I wanted to find out," said Lock curiously.

The devil was giving off a sinister grin as he grabbed a baseball bat, which he'd used earlier to smash windows. Though, now he was headed right for the incapacitated Pumpkin King.

"Oooo! I like where this is going!" Barrel picked up a two-by-four and scuttled to Lock's side. Before Jack could blink, the two were taking turns beating him.

"What are you doing?!" Shock shrieked. "Have you two totally lost what little brains you have!?"

Lock rolled his eyes at her and continued. "Oh, come on! We've got him pinned."

"Besides, aren't you curious to see how many hits it takes to get to the center of a Skellington?" Barrel chuckled, before taking another hard swing.

"Hmm… Good point." She grabbed a piece of brass from the broken bed frame and joined her companions.

Xibalba was… He just couldn't believe it! Bad enough someone was beating on his—not that he would ever admit it to _anyone_ , not even La Muerte—favorite nephew, but the matter was made worse by the fact his godson was doing _nothing_ to fight back! It baffled him! Xibalba knew damn well Samual had raised a fighter, and he himself had ensured Jack was fit to rule as Master of Fright when his old friend and his wife passed on. So seeing the boy refuse to fight back?! He was shocked and outraged, yet neither emotion did an ounce of justice to what he was truly feeling.

" _Jack, what are you doing? Fight back!_ "

Jack grunted. With the children's focus on him, they had yet to notice the looming shadow on the wall. "If I do that, the inn will be destroyed. I can handle this."

" _Indeed_." Xibalba's tone lost its sarcasm for something much darker. " _Clearly these three need a lesson about respect._ "

"Not a chance! You'll only make it worse. I need to _prevent_ them from causing more damage!" Two more knives made impact, causing Jack to snarled, portraying rows of sharp teeth. "You'll only make things worse! Just let me handle this."

" _Clearly you've forgotten my methods, boy. Let me remind you who first taught you the true meaning of_ fear _!_ "

With a dark chuckle, Xibalba slipped from Jack's shadow to absorb himself into the surrounding darkness.

Jack groaned, knowing too well where this was headed. Normally he'd have them contained by now, but with his godfather watching his every move, he had slipped trying to show that he could handle things. That only annoyed him even more. Now he was in a precarious state while someone else handled it. Though what was worse—and he hated to admit it to himself—he really did need help on this one.

 _SNAP!_

"Darn! My board broke," Barrel pouted, tossing the pieces away. He made a grab for Lock's bat only to be smacked. "Oh, come on! Let me use the bat!"

"No way! This was my idea, so I get the bat."

While the two boys quarreled over the bat, Shock had stopped because she was growing impatient with their idiotic fighting. She was about ready to beat them when something startled her. It scurried by in her blind spot, but as soon as she turned her head, it was gone.

 _Probably just a bug_ , she thought until it happened again. She tired to move faster, but whatever it was escaped again. _The heck is going on?_

"Hey dummies, did you– Eeek!" Shock jumped. "Something just brushed my leg!"

The boys stopped to laugh. "Haha what a girl!" Lock chortled, sneering at her.

"Yeah. Since when are you scared of bugs?" Barrel teased.

"Not funny. That wasn't a bug, and no, it wasn't a rat either," Shock retired. "I'm serious, I think we should leave."

"Don't be such a sissy," Lock continued, resting the bat on his shoulder.

"I am NOT a sissy!"

Barrel continued to laugh. "Shock's afraid of bugs! Shock's afraid of bugs! Haha!"

"Quiet you, or I'll knock out your teeth," she threatened.

"Like you– Whoa!"

"Gah!" Lock jumped as Barrel was pulled into the darkness. He readied his bat for defense. "Okay Barrel. Q-Quit clowning around!"

"I don't think this is a joke," Shock said.

"N-Nonsense! Barrel, he's just-just trying to prank me cause I wouldn't let him have the stupid bat."

"Barrel doesn't have the brains for something like that. We would've caught him by now even if he had!"

 _SMASH!_

The two children shrieked, now standing back-to-back. Weapons poised for attack as their two sets of eyes shifted about the room. "What-What was that?!"

"Don't ask me!" Lock shouted.

"This was your idea, stupid!" Shock spat back. It suddenly occurred to her that the room was much darker. She looked around and gasped. "L-L-Lock!"

"What?"

"Where's Jack?"

"WHAT!?" Lock turned and to his horror, the imprisoned Pumpkin King was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go, where'd he go?!"

"How should I know? I told you your idea was stupid," Shock argued. "We are so DEAD!"

"No. We had him pinned. There's no way he could move without us knowing."

"You moron! Jack is the Pumpkin King! Other than Oogie, he's the most terrifying guy around!"

Something quickly scuttled from the corner, making the two children frantically look around, but they couldn't see anything save the light that shown down on them.

"I knew it! I knew this was stupid!" Shock shouted, nerves getting the best of her as she screeched. "But you just had to push it, didn't you?!"

"Me? You're the one who used a lead pipe!"

"You started it? Wait… W-What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Over there!" Shock pointed to the corner. "I swear I saw something move."

Lock tried to look closer, but saw only shadows. "I don't see– Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shh!" Lock held up a hand to one ear. He then heard a low, ominous sound, like a cobra ready to strike or a hissing cockroach. "There! Hear it?"

"I don't hear any– AAAH!"

"Shock!" Lock watched as she was suddenly dragged across the floor. He didn't even attempt to make a grab for her, too scared he would be next as he stood there trembling. Shock's terrified eyes were the last thing he saw as she was pulled into the surrounding darkness. Then, he was left in total silence.

"S-Shock? B-B-Barrel?" No responds. "Guys?" He squeaked, shakily clutching his bat like a lifeline.

Something wasn't right. There was no way his cohorts were messing with him. They were legitimately terrified as they were pulled back before disappearing. Even so, that only left one other option. Lock tried to think of how Jack had escaped. Barrel's special slime taffy was way too sticky for anyone to get out of, even Jack. Still, even if he had gotten out, there was no way Jack would pull something like this. This was scary, yes, but it was horrifyingly unsettling. Jack had scared them before, but never like this!

A shiver went down his spine. The air seemed to filled with a dangerous presence. In fact, it almost reminded him of…

"Aaah!" Lock shrieked. Looking down, he spotted several bugs under his feet. He tried to avoid them, but more came. Soon the whole floor was crawling with bugs!

As he moved, the room suddenly began to brighten with an eerie green color. Lock suspected he was about to get a jump-scare. He looked up to see if maybe he could spot where Jack was hiding. He wished he had still been in the dark, watching as more bugs and now snakes were slithering and skittering down the walls.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" The little devil dropped his bat and quickly made a break for the door.

" ** _Where do you think you're going, boy?_** "

Lock froze. He had no idea who spoke. The voice was far too low and gravely to be Jack. In fact, it didn't sound like anything he had heard before.

"Who-Who's there?"

He was answered with a dark chuckle. " ** _What rotten little brats. It's about time someone taught you a lesson._** "

"If y-you're trying to-to scare me, it w-won't work!" Lock tried his best to sound brave. "I used to work for Oogie B-Boogie, th-the meanest guy around."

" ** _Oh? Then why are you stu-stu-stuttering?_** "

Something slithered past Lock. He turned around only to be tripped from behind. "You-You're the one hiding! Who's the real scaredy-cat?"

" ** _Think about what you say, boy. Wouldn't want to end up like your friends_?**"

Before Lock could ask what the mysterious voice meant, a muffled sound caught his ear. He turned as the light fell on the forms of Shock and Barrel. Both were lying on the ground in a fetal position. Their eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and both of them were trembling horribly. Normally, this would make Lock laugh, but right now all he wanted was to just get out of this room.

"Y-You dummies, knock it off!" Lock panicked when he didn't get a reply. He tried looking around once more. "Who-Whoever you are, you better watch it!"

" ** _Oh? Why should I?_** " it asked. " ** _Because you think Jack Skellington will save you?_** "

Lock gulped. "Y-Yes…"

The being barked out a deep mocking laugh. " ** _Really? Interesting, considering you and your little friends were using him for target practice?_** "

Lock gulped, a cold sweat broke on his forehead and an intense shiver went down his spine, all the way to his trembling tail. He knew he was being watched, but now he could actually feel a pair of eyes on him. He peeked back at Shock and Barrel from the corner of his eye. They were just as terrified as him, and he couldn't even remember ever seeing them like this, even with Oogie.

He looked closer and noticed their eyes were now staring at something behind him, his chills increasing as the hairs on the back of his neck shot up. He knew he shouldn't, but the young devil was powerless as his body moved on its own. Slowly, he turned and saw as the light grew brighter, then flashed. Lock had to shield his eyes, but once he opened them back up he immediately wished he had kept them tightly shut.

Amidst the eerily green glow before him were two blood-red skulls looking directly at him. He stood there paralyzed, fearfully looking into the twin sets of hollow eyes glaring right at him.

" ** _What? Nothing more to say?_** " Another dark chuckle. " ** _And here I thought I was dealing with a real_ devil _of a tough guy._** "

Lock shook his head, cowering to the ground as he joined his friends. "S-s-sorry…"

" ** _Sorry you say? Oh, I don't think you are. Not yet!_** "

"I'll-I'll do anything!" Lock begged. "I'll clean up the mess. I'll let Ethan's stupid pet out of the oven. I'll, I'll… I'll even a-apologize!" He choked on the word as if it was physically lodged in his windpipe. "Just don't-don't hurt me!"

Lock felt movement behind him. He cast a glance over his shoulders to find Barrel and Shock—both still shaking in terror—pressing into his back, cowering behind him while using Lock's body to shield them from the entity.

"We-We learned our lesson," Barrel pleaded.

"Ye-Yeah, we-we learned o-our l-l-lesson," Shock added. "W-We sw-swear, we'll never d-d-do it a-again."

"Yeah-Yeah, s-see, to-totally sw-swear n-n-not to!" All three of them held out their hands.

"S-See? No f-finger crossing th-this time," Barrel said. Each of them hoped their pathetic display would be convincing enough.

The skulls disappeared, casting the three children in darkness. The pregnant pause that followed made for a slow torment to endure. Finally, the skulls reappeared as the shadows began closing in around them.

" ** _Too late, brats! You've had this a long time coming_** ," the voice bellowed, darker and harsher than before. " ** _Now you'll learn the true meaning of fear!_** "

The eyes drew closer, and the shadows took on a new form. The skulls shrank as a contorted face appeared, one with large pointed teeth. Long, spindly fingers with razor sharp claws reached out for the children as a maniacal laugh filled the air, accompanied by the screams ripped from the throats of the frightened trick-or-treaters.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on. The room was returned, disheveled from the children's antics. The three were huddled on the floor in the middle of the room, still screaming.

"Aww, and I was just getting to the good part."

"I think that will suffice, _Tío_." Jack emerged and calmly approached the children. He tapped the floor with his foot, coughing once to get their attention.

It took a few moments for the screaming to die down. The children slowly opened their eyes to peer up at a half smirking Jack. They were, understandably, confused and panicky. After their eyes stopped darting around, they looked to Jack for answers.

Before he could speak, Xibalba spoke up. "So… What's next?" he asked. "Seeing as you ruined my fun, I'd like to know what you have in store for these vicious little troublemakers."

Watching as the children looked nervously to his godfather, Jack cleared his throat. "Children, I believe a proper introduction is in order. This is Lord Xibalba, Deity of Death and Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten. He is also one of the special guests we have visiting us for the upcoming ceremony."

Xibalba turned to the children, quickly flashing his pointed fangs. "How ya'll doing?"

The trick-or-treaters flinched, earning a satisfactory grin from the Pumpkin King. "You three should count yourselves lucky," he said. "Not many who insult him walk away alive. Though fear not, his touch only affects mortals."

"Well, now, if I really tried…" Xibalba enjoyed seeing them cower. "So, you haven't answered my question, boy? Because I am throughly interested to see how you handle such rotten wretches who've dared had the impudence to cross you. I thought I raised you better than that?"

That earned a gasp. "Raised him? You mean you two are related?!" Shock cried. The boys were looking back and forth between the two frightening beings, possibly even more scared.

"Don't change the subject, young lady. You and your cohorts are in a hefty amount of trouble, and Xibalba is right. I've been far too lenient with you three and this behavior has to stop," Jack replied in his most authoritative voice. "Now, seeing as your shenanigans have caused reprehensible damage to the inn, it would seem fit that you help in its reconstruction before our other guests arrive. An apology to the Corpse Family and their staff is also required, which would be a fine way to start."

That seemed to snap the three pranksters out of their daze. They all started to complain, to which Jack responded by raising his hand to silence them.

"Don't you three even start!" he spoke, his tone calm but clearly angered. "I've been far too easy on you, and I had hoped you three would have turned yourselves around, but clearly drastic measures need to be taken."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Lock asked, the others still cowering behind him.

"I'm going to give you a choice," Jack replied.

"What?! You're still–"

" _Tío_ , please. I haven't finished," Jack interrupted before turning back to the children. "Now, either you three fulfill the tasks I'm about to give you for your punishment without complaint, or…"

Suddenly, the Pumpkin King looked frightening, almost demonic, as he grinned down at the three children. He almost got some satisfaction in their fear.

"Or I shall let Xibalba take over your punishment," he said with a slight hiss. "If you think before was bad, then you have _no idea_ what is to come."

With a gasp, the children turned to the Lord of the Forgotten. His grin rivaled that of Jack, both having those frightening fangs and eerie skeletal features.

"So–" Jack waited for them to turn back to face him. "– What's it going to be?"


	6. Shop Till You Drop

**AN:** *slowly crawls in* Okay, Fall has not been the nicest. Been battling classes, sickness, the works. I really wanted to have this out for Halloween, though sadly, Inktober took priority. But here's the next chapter, at long last. Hehe been waiting to do this particular chapter. It's Cosmic's favorite!

* * *

 _New York..._

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

La Muerte laughed. "Sally, you've nothing to worry over. I can get Jewel and myself back to Halloween Town after we've done a little window shopping," she assured. "You go on with your friends."

Sally was a little worried about leaving them alone. She knew the goddess had many encounters exploring the human world, but this was a first for herself and Jewel. She just hoped they would be alright.

"Don't sweat it, Rags," Al said. She linked her arm with Sally's as she continued, "They'll be fine. Besides, now that we got the dress done, we can go shopping for the wedding night."

"Al!" Sally felt mortified the girl would bring that up in front of Jack's aunt.

Surprisingly, La Muerte laughed outright before smiling mischievously. "Oh, looking for something spicy, I hope?"

"Hell ya! Gonna knock Boney Butt on his boney butt with what I have planned."

La Muerte clapped in delight, chucking more so when she noticed Sally's expression. "Oh _mi niña_ , don't look so surprised. I am a married woman myself," she reminded with a playful wink.

"But, with Jack, and-and at the house…"

"Dear, please. I may be old-fashioned, but I'm not blind to a young couple in love." La Muerte then pulled the disguised rag doll close and whispered in her ear, "We may be dead, but doesn't mean we don't have a pulse."

Letting her words sink in as she pulled back, another titter of laughter escaped when she noted the dusting of pink on the younger woman's cheeks, and the little "o" her mouth made.

With another farewell, La Muerte and Jewel headed off into the city. Sally was still trying to get ahold of herself when Al tapped her shoulder. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking if you'd seen Will," she repeated. "Much as I wanna know what Mama Sugar-Skull said, I think we lost our batgirl somewhere."

Sally looked and sure enough, Will was indeed missing. "Strange. I wonder where she went off to?"

"Haven't seen her since her phone kept buzzing while we were at checkout." Al scanned the busy streets before she finally spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. "There's our Willy Bat!"

The two redheads marched over in time to catch the tail end of a rather heated phone discussion.

"No, that's not–I didn't say... Would you just listen for one–" Will growled, a vein popping in her head. "I'm done! You hear me?! I'm not gonna listen while you accuse me, when… There you go again! No, I'm hanging up before one of days something we'll both regret. Goo-No, goodbye!"

Will screamed as she hung up the phone. It took about a minute or two before she was calm again. When she turned around, Al and Sally were gazing at her rather aghast. Taking a calming breath, she asked, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

Will bit her lip, her eyes unable to look at her friends, embarrassed by what they may have heard.

"What happened, Will?" Sally asked. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop on that, but are you alright?"

Will was reluctant, but told them anyway since there was no use hiding it now. "That was Dean. I told him yesterday I wouldn't be able to hang out till after the wedding, but he keeps calling me and making accusations, and I'm fed up."

"Need me to call in a favor?" Al asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Tempting but I'll handle it," she replied. "Right now I think I just need some retail therapy."

"Ironic given you work retail," Al teased.

Will rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna regret this, but I need the distraction. Al, it is time! I'm giving the approval for Code Breaking the Secret."

The redhead gasped, eyes sparkling with excitement. "You mean…?"

Will nodded and handed over her skeleton key with a flourish.

"WOOPEE!"

Grabbing the key, Al promptly led the party back to the museum, where they found a unpopulated side door to enter; Al eagerly inserted the key and bounded inside the mysterious doorway without a second thought. When Sally tried to ask where they were going, Will only gave a somewhat apologetic smile before linking arms with the disguised rag doll and following after Al.

When they emerged, the three ladies found themselves in a closet with a door, which led into what appeared to be a public restroom. Al looked around before signaling the other two.

"Okay, I made sure we'd got the side with no cameras, so it's not suspicious if we walk in."

"Good call, Ally."

"Girls, just where are we?" Sally asked, looking around in hopes of getting a hint, but having no such luck.

"Oh, you'll see!" Will tugged on her arm before leading her out of the restroom and into what appeared to be was a bright light. When Sally was able to clear her eyes, she gasped!

It was like she was standing in Town Square on a busy market day, yet it was indoors and there were humans. She'd never seen so many before! Much like in Halloween Town there were a variety of monsters, here there were humans of every shape and size and age. Some traveled in packs while others stood alone. Some Sally noticed wore very unusual clothing, and even some dressed in ways she couldn't image anyone back home wearing.

"Yo Rags, you alright?" Al asked.

"Umm, just-just a little overwhelmed," she responded. "This is the first time I've seen so many humans in one place."

"I'd think this be nothing after Halloween nights."

"Well…"

"Wait, Sally, I thought you went out on Halloween since you moved in with Jack?" Will asked.

The question didn't really catch the rag doll off guard, but unlike the others, Sally didn't journey to the human world on Halloween night. Before it was because the Doctor never let her leave the lab, but even after she moved in with Jack, she still remained in town. She really wasn't the scariest, despite being being engaged to the Master of Fright. If anything, she was his opposite in that department.

Suddenly, Al jumped up, causing Sally to lose her train of thought. "Very interesting, but can we move it along. I hardly ever get Code Breaking the Secret, and Mama wants to go now!"

"Just what exactly is this code you two have been talking about?" Sally asked, half-exasperated half-amused. She knew the girls liked to use codenames, and this one certainly piqued her interest.

Her thoughts were put to a halt as Will looped her arm through Sally's. "Normally I'd love to give you the full details, but I don't want to ruin Ally's fun," she explained, though the mischievous glint in her eye wasn't unnoticed by a suspicious Pumpkin Queen-to-be. "I will say I'm not sure who's in more trouble: you, me, or Jack."

"What, why would Jack–" But her question went unspoken as she was pulled along.

Without knowing the destination, Sally took the time to look at as many of the new sights as she could. The first she noticed were the clothing shops. Seeing them all was giving her plenty of ideas for things she could make herself at home, then there were all the other shops that sold so many things that it made her head spin. There was even a large area where young humans ran amuck screaming loudly. Luckily, it was of delight than fear as they ran, played, and climbed over the most peculiar structures. She wanted to ask, but the girls were still walking, so she continued her quick observations and filed away her questions for later.

Along with the items she saw from many store windows, they passed a confectionery—Sally confirmed this alone by the delectable smell of chocolate—with a varied amount of sweets that were all on display at the storefront, and another eatery nearby looked just as inviting. She wasn't sure what type of food was served, but she hoped to try some, though maybe she could try that confectionery place too. After passing both businesses, there was a shop filled with colorful plush animals that reminded Sally of the toys Jack had brought from Christmas Town. She also noted how both Will and Al took a glance, but continued on dead set on whatever this mysterious destination was.

One storefront in particular had caught her attention, but they had passed by rather quickly, so she barely saw much. It was filled with all kinds of gadgets and so many gizmos that she really hoped to explore it later. There were quite a few things she could easily imagine Jack and Doctor Finkelstein wanting to experiment with.

"Sally, I promise we can window-shop afterwards," Will assured, continuing to follow a speedy Al. "I really want to take you to the bookstore too."

"Bookstore?"

"Oh yes! One of my top three favorite places."

"Ooo! I wonder if I could find something new," she said excitedly, "or even something Jack and I haven't read before."

"Maybe, but first, we need the essentials before fun shopping can happen, so we may not even get to that today. And I have a feeling Al will be pretty busy at our first stop, which we're coming up on now."

Sally followed and nearly crashed into her once they stopped at their final destination. They stood outside one of the largest stores she had ever seen, and she'd never seen so much pink before, despite the black and dark lighting, but it was still a bit shocking nonetheless. Not only that, but just outside of the doorway were enormous photographs of women in the most scantly clad attire she had ever seen—a lot more than what she'd seen when they had decided to dress up at that costume shop. Why, these looked much more meant for private speculation rather than to be displayed for all to see! Even the display mannequins could be seen from the open storefront wore equally skimpy items.

Sally then quickly realized she didn't even know the name of the place she had been taken to, and looked up to read in large white letters: Victoria's Secret.

 _Not exactly a secret, is it?_ she thought dryly.

"Ah, sweet mecca!" Al sighed, pressing her fists over her heart. She turned around and grabbed Sally's hand. "Come on, Rags, let's deck your halls with something naughty."

"Umm, well, I…" She looked back at Will. To her surprise, the girl was actually snickering rather mischievously.

Sally didn't have time to question her as she was dragged into the store. All around, she spotted several articles of different type of lingerie. It was rather unsettling! Incredulously, Sally felt the heat rise to her face as she looked at the patrons. Various females were gathering around different displays, but she was shocked to see males too. They seemed to be appraising the purchases of the young ladies they were attending, which made her start thinking about what would happen if she brought Jack into a store like this.

 _Umm… perhaps not_ , she thought, her blush deepening. _Jack might actually burn this place down with just a glance. Though, I wonder if he knows such a place exists?_

"Hello, earth to Rags?" Sally blinked and found Al grinning at her. "Hey, you with me, sweetness?"

"Sorry, just a thought. What exactly are we doing here?" she asked.

Al rolled her eyes. "Really? We just talked about this. We're here to shop for your wedding night, Miss."

"Yes, but what does any of this have–"

"Don't give me that! You already spilled that you and Boneman have done the dirty deed." Al chuckled impishly. "So we need to make sure your honeymoon blows that scandalous encounter out of the water."

"Well, that was the second plan, anyway," Will added, coming up from behind. "But now we have to change it again after this morning."

"Hey, wait, what?" Al gave an irritated look. "Willy, no going back! You said this was my area, and I'mma make her look bangin!"

"I'm not, I ain't facing that mess again," Will said. "What I mean is, now you have more of a reason to go _all out_."

Al gasped. "All out, all out? You never let me do that! Okay, what's the catch?" She crossed her arms and frowned. "There's always a 'but' behind you and your motives."

Will took a deep breath, then she stepped over, and whispered into the redhead's ear. Al's eyes widen and her jaw dropped instantly.

"Sayth what?!" Al shrieked and sagged as if to faint. She caught herself on a nearby shelf and clutched a hand to her heart.

"Shh! Al, I don't think they heard you back in New York!" Will hissed.

"What do you expect, I just learned about this! Seriously, how've you never worn a bra, let alone used one." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "You do wear underwear, right?!"

Sally was really blushing now. "O-Of course I do," she protested, "and it's not that I don't completely know about…intimate things. I've just, well, I-I've never needed one."

"Never?" Both Al and Will glanced at Sally, making her cross her arms over her chest rather protectively.

Al opened her mouth, about to say something when another voice interrupted her.

"Hello ladies!" A perky woman with black and purple hair smiled at them. "Shopping for anything in particular today?"

"Well…"

"Just shopping around," Al replied.

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, just let me know," Katie said, a little pushy. "Do we need any measurements today?"

"No, we're good," Will stated with a forced smile.

"Okay, no problem. My name is Katie, and remember, if you need anything just let me know."

"Sure thing." They watched her walk off before Al griped, "I know what I'm looking for, don't need no help."

"Did you not like the sales clerk?" Sally asked, perplexed. "She seemed rather friendly."

"That's her job, lambcake," Al said, patting Sally's shoulder. "Besides, we need to keep your lack of being human on the down low."

"Well, I suppose that's true," Sally admitted. "Aside from that, measurements certainly weren't necessary since I took yours at the last fitting. Though I suppose those are needed for undergarments too?"

"Yup! Though I do love it when they tell me my size," Al stated, proudly puffing out her chest.

"Okay, okay. Enough talk." Will started heading off towards one of the stands. "Ally, I said you could go all out—which sadly means I'm included—so let the crazy, sexy, dress up torment begin."

 **XXX**

An hour later, Sally found herself in a tiny space, standing in front of a large mirror, and in nothing but…

 _Knock_ , _knock_. "Sally? Everything okay in there?"

"Y-Yes, Will. I'm just- Well, I…" Sally looked back at herself.

Learning there was a store where women could buy intimate apparel was surprising, but then when the girls showed her some of them, the shock was like that of a lightening bolt. Some of these, _items_ , were no more than the thinnest scraps of cotton and lace Sally had ever seen. Some she couldn't even see serving a purpose from how lacking in material they were, and now she was wearing one of them!

"It's uh… It's just a little overwhelming," she continued, looking at herself once more.

There was a chuckle behind the door. "Yeah, I remember that feeling. Al has some specific tastes. Look, if you're too uncomfortable–"

"Well, now that you mention it–" She blushed as she looked down. "–this isn't exactly the most comfortable thing I've put on. In fact, it's rather tight."

"It's a 34B, right? Did you check the tag before you put it on, cause I've made that mistake before." There was a pause before Will added, "Or are you talking about the underwear?"

"Tag? Wait, was I supposed to put both on? I'm still just on the top. Well, at least I think I am…"

"Okay, you put it on like how Al and I showed you right?"

Sally didn't give a reply. She had meant to follow their instruction, but after she entered into the dressing room, she had trouble recalling which way things were.

"Well… Maybe not…exactly…"

"Sally, do you, uh, need some assistance?"

Embarrassed, Sally nodded, though she soon realized Will wouldn't be able to see it. She tried to recall how Will had showed her to put on a bra that morning, but the one she borrowed didn't have straps. She had thought she could do it herself after the girls reminded her, but had been proven wrong. Part of her thought to just ask Will to repeat the direction from outside the door, but... Instead, she went to the door and undid the lock. Stepping back, she waited as Will slipped into the room, locking the door behind her. When she turned around, her face fell.

"Oh, what did you do?" Will was stunned. Sure shopping around had been a little challenging. After all, Sally only had number measurements, so Al had to take over to find her the right bra to try. She found plenty of lacy garments sure to make anyone with a pulse have a comedic anime-style nosebleed. For this lady's skeletal fiancé, however, Will was thinking more a case of arson.

Though that would prove a challenge in this case. It was obvious the rag doll had never worn a bra—she made that clear this morning—but Will had not expected it to be this bad! Somehow, poor Sally had gotten the straps crossed in front of her chest and the cups inside out while having the hooks upside down!

Sally tried to adjust, but thankfully Will grabbed her hands.

"Stop. Just stop."

Without saying a word, she rearranged the bra so it sat properly, and more importantly, comfortably on the rag doll's bust.

"Now that is how it's supposed to look."

"Oh!" Sally took a glance art herself in the mirror. True, she still wasn't entirely sure about her need for such a thing, but she had to admit this particular article of clothing had its appeal. The raw-cut sides were very smooth and a plunge neckline would not show when she wore clothes. Only, there was one thing...

Since she had privacy, she had turned off her disguise to see the material on her skin. Having a light primary color complexion had its drawbacks, particularly in what color clothing she made for herself. Right now she cringed as she continued gazing at the shimmering gold material against her cloth skin.

"I like the look of it, but I think perhaps a different color would be best."

"Not to worry," Will said, "because I got plenty to try." She held up a sizable bundle of garments that made Sally raise a brow.

"Hey, you may be the doll here, but Al makes me dress up too." She chuckled.

It was fortunate Sally had acquired the largest dressing room at the time. It allowed not only Will, but also Al to try on different garments. Sally found she particularly liked the unlined, wireless bralettes, though she did select a few push-up bras. Something about the way they made her bust look fuller without making her body disproportionate was very pleasing. She would need to find the appropriate panties to go with her new finds.

And there were other things besides underwear to try on too. At Al's insistence about her droll sleep attire, Sally had also found a new babydoll negligee and black satin duster. At the moment, she was trying on something that when she spotted it, she may or may not have had Jack in mind. It was a pearly white bra and lace pantie set, though there were extra little straps that crossed along the bust and circler her waist to hook on the thin waistband.

"Oh! I think this is perfect," Sally said, admiring herself in the mirror. "I think I'll wear this for the wedding night. I have some little high-heeled shoes– Oh, but do you think that might be too much?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Trust me, Jack won't know what–"

"WILL!"

Both looked up, though it was Will who braved peeking outside. She was nearly knocked over as Al came rushing into the changing room, door slamming behind her.

"WILL!WILL!WILL!"

"Al, calm down!" she shouted. "You nearly took off my fingers. Now, what is going on?"

"You won't believe this but Dean is here!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, I was looking for my size in a cute leather number I found—shocker, they didn't—when I heard him. I looked up and he's talking to one of the sale's sheep. I thought he was being a creep coming in here till I heard him say your name. He's looking for you!"

"Huh!? How does he even know I'm here?"

"No idea, but thought I'd warn you before I treat his ass like grass with a lawn mower."

"No need." Will grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. "I'll handle this."

"But, but!"

"No Ally, this is my battle," Will stated, reaching for the door. "Look, you two keep shopping." She handed Al some money. "If I'm not done by the time you finish up, buy this blue-lace bralette and lounge shorts for me, kay?"

Al didn't get to finish before Will slipped from the room.

"Umm, what just happened?" Sally asked.

"Something that gives me frogs in my stomach," Al said, not liking the situation one bit.

"Should we go after her?"

Al was about to say yes, but then took a deep sigh. "I want to but Will said she needs to handle this on her own," Al said, though she didn't have to like it. "I strongly disagree but now this gives me extra time to solidify plans of revenge.""

With a mock slap to her cheeks for motivation, Al turned her attention back to Sally. "Oh, nice choice, but now let's move on. Will gave me this but if things are going down, I plan to doll you both up with something that says 'I may be a stripper but you can't afford me.'"

Sally smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, however, in her mind she thought, _I sure hope Will returns quickly._

 **XXX**

Sally was checking on dinner when she glanced at the clock again. She and Al had returned hours ago after making several purchases. Not only had they gotten several items for her wedding night—and a few meant just for herself—Al and her had spent more time shopping around the mall. Obviously, they were worried about Will's extended absence, and Al had texted her immediately after they made their purchases.

Will responded that she had to talk with Dean in the parking lot because they were reaching shouting levels. She just advised them to keep shopping until the matter was resolved, but now it was going on seven o'clock and there was still no word from her.

"Al, have you heard anything more from Will?" Sally called out.

"No and I'm starting to get pissed off." Sally didn't need to see the grit in Al's teeth; she could hear it in her tone. "If she hadn't texted that she needed a walk, I'd have found her and we'd all be drinking hot cocoa like there's no tomorrow."

Sally frowned, fiddling with the stitches on her wrists in thought. It was worrisome that Will was taking so long. She was starting to think perhaps she should let Al go out looking for Will, but perhaps if they gave her just a few more minutes? Or maybe they'd already waited too long?

She had just about come to a decision when they heard the front door open.

"About damn time!" Al shouted. "You know what worrying does to me!"

"Just needed to clear my head," Will responded, but Al wasn't having it.

"I near about called in the Coast Guard to find you!"

Sally came out to see the girls. Al was furious, but Will wasn't saying a word. Normally, she'd have a rebuttal or at least be trying to calm her friend down.

"Will, is everything all right?"

Will shrugged. "Fine as can be. Sorry I made you both worry. Dean just… He just pissed me off."

"Well, he isn't the only one, but my fury is worry-based so that makes it okay."

"Yeah. At least your angry worrying is justifiable," Will said, "while his is just from being ridiculous about it all. So we're just…we're taking a break."

Sally and Al were silent. Will shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "I told him I need space so I didn't want to see or talk to him till the wedding was over."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time off for myself."

"I agree," Al said, sounding surprisingly calm after her outburst. "I was getting strong possessive vibes off him recently, and my red flags started going off. I should have opened a Six Flags waterpark with all the little flappers around."

"Well now you can close the park because as of now I'm boyfriend-free till after the wedding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna shower off. Al, maybe we can cocoa and watch crazed psychos on TV? Dealer's choice."

"On it!"

While Al set to work scanning the channels, Will disappeared into the back, and Sally was left feeling a bit conflicted. She wanted to talk to Will about what happened, try to offer some comfort as best as she could, even if she really didn't have much experience with giving relationship advice. However, she didn't want to come off as pushy or nosy either. Deciding to go back to finish preparing dinner, she knew that when Will was ready to talk then she'd more than happily lend her a shoulder to vent on.

 **XXX**

Will let out a relaxed sigh as she exited the bathroom; the shower really helped clear her head. Quickly drying her hair then tossing the towel in the hamper, she was headed for her room when she heard Sally gasp. Deciding to investigate, Will walked into the living room and found Al and Sally—in new slinky pajamas she noted—huddled in front of the TV. Al had a wickedly pleased look on her face while Sally just looked appalled.

"Okay, what are we watching?" Will asked.

" _Kitchen Nightmares_. They're playing my favorite episode!"

"Oh no! You're making Sally watch that insane bakery chick?" Al nodded, eyes glued to the screen. "Why do you have to torment the girl? She's not ready to handle Gordon Ramsey, let alone that psycho."

"Got you hooked on this show, didn't it?" Al countered with a wicked knowing grin.

Will was about to say something, but then seemed to disregard it. "Screw it. I need drama after today's whirlwind. Just let me get some sleep clothes."

"New set's on your bed," Al called out, "and you better like them! I picked just for you, Willy Bat."

Will quickly changed, grabbed a plate of food from the kitchen, and then joined her friends on the floor.

"How can they be like this?" Sally asked, obviously perplexed by her furrowed brow, which made Will smirk just a little.

"They don't think they are the problem. They blame everyone else rather than take responsibility for their faults." Al chuckled, taking a long drink of her cocoa.

"But she asked for his help, so why then is she fighting him?" Sally argued. "Not that his yelling is helping, but still!"

Will leaned over and whispered, "You should've seen this one where he had a priest bless his food before he ate it."

"No!"

"And I quote, 'Forgive me father because THEY have sinned,'" Will repeated, snorting with laughter. "He even took the food from the priest, saying he didn't want to go to hell."

Sally burst out laughing before Al shushed the both of them. While they turned back to the TV, Will took a moment to glance at her friends and smiled. She was glad they were happy now. She really had felt bad about ditching earlier, but she honestly did need the break. She would make it up to them. Luckily, she had the day off from work and she'd have to help Sally get things ready, including heading back to Halloween Town to fetch her dressing mannequin, but that would be for tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to enjoy a quiet evening in new navy blue lounge pants with sparkling stars in the fabric which were surprisingly comfortable.

Before immersing herself into the reality show, she thought, _I'm sure glad they didn't ask me where I_ really _went._


	7. Stag Party

**AN:** Hi everyone, how's it going... *notes the calendar* Oh, right... It is Fall of 2019 and I'm just now getting to updating this thing.

I am really sorry about that. At the time, school was really kicking my butt, not leaving a whole lot of time for writing stories. That and I was really stuck on where to go with this, mostly in connecting to scenes I was excited to write. On the advice of a friend, I took a step back from NBC because I felt a little stuck in a rut. It felt nice to try some other genres, but I think its about time I got this thing finished, though I'd be surprised if anyone is still interested at this point. This story is just covered in cobwebs and dust. Seriously, I let this thing sit too long!

Good news: I'm finished with school, and am now at a point where I can write up more stories. Finally got my Valentine story—been holding onto that thing since last year—and I've gotten some work done on my _Star vs_ fic, I can finally get back on finishing up this one. Yay!  
Bad News: I am now working full-time in addition to needing to get past a writer's block wall that's built up during that time.

This chapter is gonna be two parts. The first is gonna focus on the guys, and then the ladies will have some fun. Getting closer to the wedding chapter. I'm so excited!

* * *

The days just seemed to fly by, and now it was the day before the wedding. Thanks to all their friends, Sally and Jack had everything ready. Jack was pleasantly surprised by the turnout, considering that many of the guests arrived within the week. He gladly introduced Sally and the girls to all of them. The number and variety of monsters and creatures was a bit mind blowing.

Just the other morning, Sally met two distinct characters while Jack and her were at Town Hall obtaining their marriage license. The first she met was another member of Jack's elusive family, a cousin no-less, from his father's side. Despite not sharing her fiancé's infamous height, he was equally as charming, even more theatrical and extremely flamboyant with a sharp eye socket for fashion. She took note of this by the way he complimented her on an outfit Will and Al had adamantly insisted she buy. He practically lost his skull in excitement when they discussed the wedding since he couldn't wait for both of them to meet his broommates on the big day. He stated that one would've accompanied him, but she was back home helping her godchild out with a problem, and his other broommate had been caught up in work.

Jack's other guest was another memorable fellow that led a delightful group of skeleton musicians. The gentleman himself was a one eyed, large-jawed, crooning skeleton. Just like Jack's cousin, he wore no clothes except for a chapeau, a bowler hat to be precise. The jazz singer was slightly eccentric, but also charming and friendly. He and Jack seemed very close, and was all too delighted to chat with Halloween Town's own musical trio. Sally suspected they might have been planning something for the wedding day.

Having been brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of a loud engine, Sally took a quick glance out the window and spotted what she recently learned was a 2014 Harley-Davidson Street 750 motorcycle. She watched as the two-wheeled vehicle pulled up to the curb to allow the passenger to get off, remove her helmet, and hug the driver before running up to the apartment.

The front door suddenly unlocked, revealing said passenger to be a smiling Will. Humming a very familiar tune as she tossed her keys aside, she shut the door behind her and made her way to the back hall. All the while, she remained unaware of her audience.

"I didn't know you knew our town song so well, Will," Sally asked aloud, earning a shriek from the human girl. The rag doll bride-to-be snickered, giving herself a mental pat on the back for the small scare.

A blonde head popped back from around the corner. "O-Oh! Sally, you're here. I, uh, I wasn't expecting you."

"You did say that Jack and I needed to be apart because of the wedding, with the exception of the rehearsal dinner tonight. So I thought I'd make a few last minute adjustments to the gown."

"Oh, yeah…" Will looked very nervous. "Well gotta go!"

"Stop right there."

Will slowly turned back, her cheeks stained bright red and growing darker under Sally's knowing smirk. It was the same one she saved for the trick-or-treaters whenever she caught them up to no good.

"And just where have you been?" she inquired casually, crossing her arms in a knowing manner. "In fact, I've been noticing that you've been sneaking off quite a lot lately. Particularly when you think Al or I aren't here."

Will gulped. She had been caught like a moth in a lamppost, and she had no one to blame but herself. Plus, it wasn't helping that the rag doll before her carried a stare that easily rivaled her fiancé's in wickedness.

"Don't forget, I am used to someone skulking about at all late hours of the night," Sally continued, "and that means I know exactly when someone's trying to sneak around. Even when they think they're being clever by coming in through their closet door at three in the morning."

"Hey, one time!" Will clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well then… Would you like to explain now, or should I wait for Al to come home?"

"Gah! Okay, I'll come clean!" Will whined grumpily. "Please, just…don't tell Al because I'll never hear the end of it"

Will quickly excused herself to put her things away, while Sally moved her things to the table. She patted the now clutter-free seat next to her once the girl returned, which Will reluctantly took, her eyes not meeting the rag doll's for several tense moments.

Finally, Will let out a deep sigh. "It started that day I told Dean we were taking a break," she began. "I was mad, and I needed to clear my head. I decided to use my key to take me somewhere to do just that, but then my phone rang. Next thing I know, I am in Portland taking Puck and his nephews to the hospital."

Sally was about to ask when Will quickly interrupted. "Caught his fingers trying to fix a food processor. Actually, it was one of his nephews who called me instead of 911," she explained. "Funny, but I actually took them to the same hospital the boys' parents were at, so I had a nurse take the twins up to their mom's room to see the new baby while I remained in the ER as Puck got ten stitches. Not sure why I stayed. Guess I was making sure he was okay, but then we got to talking, and that somehow led me to venting about Dean."

"Alright, but I still don't understand. How does this relate to your sneaking around?" Sally asked.

"Well…" Will sighed, her eyes drifting back to her lap. "I might have been meeting up with Puck for the last few days to vent more…and hang out… Well, actually, I've also been helping him watch the twins. Turns out there were some complications with the delivery. When I found out Puck couldn't get time off despite his injury, I offered to come by to watch the twins while Puck was at work."

"So you've been sneaking off to Portland all this time?" Sally thought for a moment. "Wait, didn't I just see Puck drop you off?"

"Oh yeah, that was him," Will confirmed. "Eva came back this morning with the baby, so I went to Puck's place to go over some last minute things before tomorrow. One being confirming the caterer for tonight."

"Well, that sure was nice of you. Though tell me something, Will?" Sally asked. "If that's what you've been up to, why all the secrecy?"

"I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea," she explained, fidgeting in her seat. "I mean, I'm on a break with my so-called boyfriend then go hanging out with another guy who I know has a crush on me? Oh yeah, Al would totally buy that. Still... I'd do it all again if it meant helping care for his nephews. I loved being with Drak and Zak. They're so sweet, and you should see Puck with them. He's like a big kid himself!"

Sally noticed how Will's eyes sparkled from her reaction. She looked so happy; she never looked so animated when talking about Dean. "So things are–"

"No, not like _that_! I just, uh, well I…" Will huffed, looking a bit helpless and confused. "… I don't know. Am I horrible? Should I be doing this?" Looking up, her eyes pleading as she asked, "Sally, I don't want Puck getting the wrong idea, but I don't want to stop being friends with him either. What should I do?"

Sally pulled the girl into a side hug. She rubbed her arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Give it some time. You went through a rough patch in a relationship, and so you sought out someone you felt would best understand. Besides, sometimes you just need another perspective to take your mind off of things."

That seemed to perk Will right up. She was now smiling up at the rag doll. "You know, you're right Sally, and I know just how to do it." Her demeanor suddenly returned to an all too familiar look of mischief.

The bride-to-be's worried suspicions were confirmed when Will got up and began dragging her towards the bedroom. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Sally, the rehearsal dinner is tonight and after that..." Will was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "It's your bachelorette party! We have to plan your outfit to go from formal to party girl!"

Sally suddenly wondered if it wasn't too late to go back to their first conversation.

 **XXX**

 _Halloween Town…_

Town Hall was packed. All the creatures for the wedding party were gathered around the tables, the pews having been moved out of the way to open up space, and now resting against the walls. Everyone was talking, excited for the big day tomorrow, with laughter in the air and drinking as they chatted. The whole building was in a terrific mood!

However, out alone and away from the commotion indoors, the bride-to-be stood gazing up at the moon. She smiled, arms tugging at her wrap to stave off the nightly chill when a pair of familiar hands settled on her shoulders.

"Whatever are you doing out here, Loveling?" Jack asked, bringing himself closer until he stood directly behind her. "The others are asking about you."

"Oh, so everyone else was missing me?" She briefed him a glimpse of her teasing smile at her own question.

Chuckling, he wrapped her up in his arms, comfortably resting his beloved doll against him. "Not fair. I thought we agreed to you not teasing your King anymore? You very well know that every moment you're not within my sight I ache for your presence, or must I remind you?" He momentarily tightened his hold, his breath caressing her ear as he lay his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"Now behave yourself, Love," Sally mock-chided, nuzzling his cheek with her own as she leaned back into him. "Of course I know because I have missed you just as much. Why do you think I'm out here?"

"Mmm, clever doll." His praise was followed by a lingering kiss to her neck. "Have I mentioned how much I love it when you wear your hair up? Much easier to kiss your pretty neck, though I do love the feel of your silken hair on my skull." He followed his compliment by nuzzling against her hair, being mindful not to mess it up.

"Oh Jack, you're silly."

"And you are an enchantress under the moonlight." He proceeded to further the kissing of her neck and stitching, moving her wrap from his path enough to expose his target, but not chill her.

"I just wanted a little time before they spirit me away again," she said, a little breathless from his ministrations. "This time I won't see you until the wedding. Not really even then because my veil will block my view until you lift it away."

Jack sighed and rested his skull on her shoulder, leaving lazy butterfly kisses across her skin. "An entire twenty-four hours and fifty-eight minutes to go before I get my Sally all for myself."

"Aww. You stopped counting the seconds."

"I am always counting the seconds, my dearest friend. I think of them especially when plotting how I'll evade my groomsmen so I can glimpse you tomorrow before the ceremony."

"Don't even try it, you wicked skeleton. I overheard Gomez and Pettybones, and they arranged to have your uncle set on–" She chuckled. "– _Jack Watch_."

Jack frowned. "I knew I should've stocked up on ancient repulsion charms."

"La Muerta is helping."

"Oh, that is completely unfair!"

Sally burst into a fit of laughter. True, it was a bit overkill, but she hadn't expected such a childish pout to come from her beloved. Feeling more than seeing him huff, she calmed herself, though a few titters escaped her lips. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. She gave him a kiss as she lovingly stared into his grousing sockets.

"Jack, it'll be alright," she assured him sweetly. "It'll be hard not to be together, but think of this. After tomorrow, no one can keep us apart. I'll be yours and you mine, and… And well…"

Jack quirked a brow, half smirking at his beloved's line of thought. "Now whatever could my Sally be thinking about to make her blush like that? How very curious…"

"You know very well, Jack-o-lantern, so I'll not even grace that statement with an answer," Sally retorted, seemingly looking away as her blush grew deeper.

Jack grinned wolfishly, not buying her sudden demure facade. He pulled his fiancée closer, his bones heating at the flush of her cheeks and spark of desire he saw in her eyes. "Is that so? Well then, perhaps I'll just have to–"

"Freeze lovebirds!"

The rag doll and skeleton groaned as they turned to face the intruder. A smaller form approached them, two teasing blue eyes shining with hilarity as they observed the two lovers.

"Willa! How did you find us?!" Jack demanded.

The little bat snickered, swooping down, and then the young girl stood before them. "I had a feeling once Sally disappeared you two would meet up for some alone time. And I just so happen to know that the only place to do that is here on the rooftop patio"

Jack growled, ready to say something else, but Will stopped him. "Relax your vertebra," she said. "I haven't told anyone about your secret spot."

"Not exactly a secret anymore…" the mildly irked Pumpkin King muttered.

"I'll explain my discovery later," Will quickly dismissed, leaving no room for argument. "Right now, we gotta get you two back inside. They're about to serve dinner and some of the guys are already getting set to practice their pre-wedding toasts."

"Couldn't you stall everyone for a few more minutes?" Sally pleaded with a hopeful smile.

Unfortunately for them, Will wasn't budging on the matter. "Sorry guys, you know the rule and besides, we are on a tight schedule. Meaning if we don't get moving, we'll miss our reservation."

Before any further protests, Will began to usher the couple back inside. She checked to make sure no one was nearby before all three exited out the hidden space into the hall. Once Jack and Sally straightened up a little, they made their way back towards the guests, and already one could hear the commotion from the main hall. It was like a small taste of what the following day would be like—the entire room was packed and this was only the wedding party plus immediate family.

Almost instantly they were spotted! Sadly, it was by Will's least favorite immortal.

"Princess!"

"Sugar honey ice tea!" Will hissed as she was glomped by the exasperating angelic archer.

Jack snickered at the karmic situation. "Always a pleasure to see you, Eros," he addressed politely, not even attempting to hide his amusement at Will's current situation.

"Oh yes," Eros replied, one arm still around Will while he held a fruity drink in the other. "Cannot wait for the big day. I absolutely love weddings! Especially when no one gets cold feet; only butterflies of excitement will do."

"I don't see any butterflies," Sally commented innocently, looking around in confused curiosity.

"Precious, you're too much!" Eros chuckled delightfully. "Just an expression."

"He means you two are eager to marry," Will interjected dryly. "Some couples get nervous and start having second thoughts, hence the term cold feet." She grunted, trying to move Eros off her. "Would you get off already!"

"But Princess!" Eros whined pathetically. "Why so upset? You finally ditch that jackanapes and are free once more to open your heart to truest love!"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Now Will, you know we've removed all that from the menus," Jack stated with a smirk. "After the incident on your birthday, we decided not to include alcohol, remember?"

Will narrowed her eyes as she scowled up at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Most emphatically."

"Damnit, Eros! How many times have I told you to behave yourself?!"

The group all looked up as another magical being hovering towards them on fluttering, agitated wings. She was an inch taller than Will, but managed to easily free her by taking ahold of Cupid's ear between her fingers.

"Oww oww!"

"Sorry about him. He's a handful," she apologized, crystalline eyes rolling at her wriggling husband.

"Psyche, so good to see you again," Sally greeted with a smile.

"Good to see you both as well. Sorry again for my idiot husband," she added with another punishing tug, which got a pathetic yelp out of her sulking love. "I assure you he'll be on his best behavior tomorrow, won't you Dearest?" She was smiling cheerfully as she tightening her grip.

"Ouch! Y-Yes dear."

"Now, I don't know about you but I'm famished. I'm dying to try Halloween Town's dishes."

"Live here for two months before you say that," Will joked. "Also don't share a room with a skeleton. Seriously, until Sally moved in, he almost never ate. I was stuck only eating Christmas treats."

"Hey, I would've been happy to cook," Jack protested.

"Again, you still wouldn't eat, and I'm not one to waste food," Will argued. "But enough talk, like the lady said, let's eat!"

With the announcement having been made, everyone was soon seated and the food was brought out by several ghostly servers. They certainly weren't like the ones typically seen floating around Halloween Town. For one, they were a brighten fuchsia with golden hearts and glowing eye sockets; their hearts weren't even anatomically correct at that! The shape was more akin to the cutouts seen at Valentine's Day, and these odd phantoms all hummed harmoniously in sync as they served everyone.

"Something the matter, Jack?" Sally asked.

"No, not really. I can't place my boney finger on it, but I know I've seen these fellows before," he admitted thoughtfully. Taking a closer look, Jack scrunched up his face as he tried to remember, mentally digging around in his skull for the memory. "I know that I've seeing before, but I just can't exactly place where."

"That's cause there was a picture when we hired the caterer," Will interjected, smiling as a ghost set her meal in front of her. "Remember? You approved it."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I found their business card in your book," Will confessed, setting a napkin on her lap. "Some Italian or Hispanic place called Pepper Paradiso."

Jack blinked owlishly. "W-What did you say?!"

"What? We talked about this when discussing wedding plans," Will argued. "Sally, back me up!"

"Sorry but I don't remember," Sally stated with a shrug of her shoulders, smoothing her own napkin over her lap. "In fact, I think I left you and Jack to plan for the food while I spoke with La Muerte about the flowers."

"It's quite alright, I'm just surprised is all," Jack confessed, "seeing as that establishment was one I visited in the mortal realm. I didn't even know they catered."

Will shrugged. "Maybe the owner's crossed over? All I know is, the guy I talked to said catering was a recent thing."

Deciding to leave it at that, they joined in as everyone partook in the food. Light banter and laughter flowed easily, and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. It was about halfway through the meal that Gomez rose up, glass in hand, and called for a toast. He surprised Jack as he talked about how pleased he and Morticia were to be there, of being reunited with Jack, and the horrid pleasure of meeting Sally. He didn't go too much into their relationship, stating with a bit of a devilish grin that he had something grand in mind for the wedding toast—everyone gave a chuckle at the groom's non-to-subtle groan of impending horror. Instead, Gomez spoke of everyone in the room, of how so many different beings were gathered together—the small collection there tonight and the many more to be present at the ceremony tomorrow—because of their importance in the lives of Jack and Sally. It was truly an honor.

With a round of applause and a heartfelt cheers to the happy couple, the evening concluded and some of the guests returned to their respected accommodations. The rest were divided into two groups: the bridal and stag parties.

Now if only the bride and groom would separate.

"Alright you two, time to say goodbye," Morticia teased as Jack and Sally continued to embrace.

"She's right," Gomez added. "The girls have a reservation, and we need to get a move on if we want to make it in time to give you a proper stag night."

"Jack, we really do need to be going." Sally sighed somewhat reluctantly and pulled away from his arms. She smiled sweetly up at him, trying to pacify herself as much as her fiancé with her words. "Besides, it's only till tomorrow."

"You mean until I no longer see you, Loveling," Jack crooned as he caressed the seam down her cheek, a small bittersweet smile on his mouth before he sighed deeply. He pulled her back in even closer, not at all caring for once that they were surrounded, and what he was about to do would undoubtedly lead to much jeering. "So forgive me if I wish to do this!"

Without giving her warning, Jack dipped his ladylove and kissed her passionately. He figured if this was to be the last kiss before the one that made her his wife and Queen, he was going to make sure it lasted.

Though in both their personal opinions, it wasn't _nearly_ long enough.

Bonejangles laughed. "Haha! Seems ol' Bone Daddy got a sweet tooth tonight, hey Sugar Doll?"

"I'm so proud, Rags! Me to the OWW!" Al called out, making Will and the other ladies laugh while the men hooted and wolf whistled. There was even a shout of getting a tomb amidst all the harmless ribbing and laughter.

After both parties were finally able to get the couple apart, Jack forlornly watched as the women headed for their own fun this evening before he quickly recognized the path they were taking.

"Are they headed for the Hinterlands?"

"Tish mentioned they were headed to Valentine's Town for their party," Gomez explained. "Seemed a bit lackluster, but apparently there's a club with a infectious atmosphere."

"Huh, I never noticed... Guess I'll have to inquire about it next time I meet with Valentine." Jack shrugged then turned his attention to the band of creatures before him. "So, where are you rambunctious rascals forcing me off to this evening?" he asked easily, though his eager grin and sockets betrayed his relaxed façade.

"Now don't you worry," Gomez assured jokingly, wagging his finger at the groom with that toothy grin of his, "This is gonna be fun, Old Man!"

"Ya, relax Cuz," Bonejangles butted in, slapping Jack across the spine. "We gonna party all night long! Jazz, dancing, drinks at the best table. It's gonna be happenin!"

"Oh, feels like foreeever since we all got together!" Skully happily chimed in with a whirl of his cane. He leaned forward, resting his weight on the shiny silver head once the end touched the ground again. "We really must do something about that. So much to catch up on!"

"Pft! Y'all just want to gossip like a couple Janes, specially you, Petti-baby."

"What? I'm a closet skeleton. It's my job to rattle around old houses and keep their secrets. Can I help it if some are too good not to share?"

"Alright, enough of this!" Xibalba flared his wings, gaining all their attention. "Are we going stay here all night like cackling hens, or are we going to have some fun, _hombres_?!"

Before they could answer, Xibalba snapped his fingers and the group was swallowed up in a brilliant toxic green glow. A few of them having covered their eyes as the arcane magic overwhelmed them, but Jack could only feel a sense of nostalgia as his bones were re-exposed to the familiar power of the King of the Land of the Forgotten.

When the feeling passed, Jack expected to see the inside of one of his godfather's favored hangouts. Upon opening his eye sockets, however, Jack and the others were surprised at the sight looking out before them: the Land of the Remembered in all its glory. It had been so long since Jack had seen this place. It was as wild as ever, only on a much more grander scale! The music, the festivities, the architecture designs; all of it was so alive despite the entire population being fully dead!

"Whoa! And I thought the Bone and Socket was wild with new arrivals," Bonejangles said, scratching his skull in awe. "Now THIS is a party!"

Xibalba slyly looked at the impressed faces of the group. "Yes, isn't it? An endless fiesta!"

"Wait, since when are you allowed into the Land of the Remembered?" Jack inquired, his tone of suspicion not at all misplaced considering his godfather's methods. "Last I recalled, you could only enter with _Tía_."

Xibalba smirked, coal black feathers ruffling pridefully. "Boy, it really has been too long. I can come and go whenever I please."

Jack quirked a brow. His face clearly stated his thoughts without needing to be voiced.

The dark deity just rolled his eyes at his godson. "Look, we could spend all night doing this, or–" He laid a large hand on Jack's shoulder and with the other pointed a thumb in the direction of the city. "–we go down there and enjoy your last night of freedom before you become the newest member of the old ball and chain club."

The twitch of his eye socket just barely noticeable, Jack smiled rather tightly at his leering relative while the other members of their party snickered and listened in.

"Relax Old Man," Gomez said, trying to bring back the party mood before the two skeletal immortals could really get into it.

"Nowadays it's a playful term of affection, a little bit of harmless ribbing between men and what not," Gomez continued casually, giving the Pumpkin King's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "Even as the years pass, from now until forever; you will find you'll never desire anyone the way you desire the woman you love. Besides–" The Addams patriarch suddenly grinned like a down right scoundrel. "–you'd be surprised how much fun you can have with the ol' ball and chain. Tish and I sure still do."

Wagging his brows all too suggestively at what he was obviously implying, causing the skeleton to instantly blanch terribly while the snickering from the others grew into poorly held in laughter at his expense. Which, of course, only spurred Gomez on.

"Oh yes," Gomez exclaimed passionately, "to be parted from her, only then would it be torture. To be one day without her, only that would be death!"

"Oh that's just so beautiful!" Wailed Skully, dabbing away at his weepy eye sockets and noisily blew his nasal cavity, meanwhile Bonejangles made a face at the very sloppy sound.

"The mortal isn't wrong," Xibalba agreed in a rare moment of sincerity, red skull pupils staring off into the warm lights in the distance as he fondly stroked his beard.

"And as much as I'd love to go on about the joys of marriageable bliss," Gomez casually concluded as he began to walk towards the path down the submit they arrived on. "We really should be heading to our destination, don't you think? Come along then, gents, the night awaits!"

Jack was understandably surprised to see his Best Man take the lead during their trek down to the kingdom below. This was La Muerte's domain after all, meaning Xibalba should be the one leading them to the destination, so there really shouldn't be a reason for Gomez to be taking the lead.

Suddenly, amidst his pondering, Jack spotted something almost so slight in detail that he might have missed it under different circumstances. Xibalba was walking alongside Gomez, which to an outsider's eye wouldn't be all that suspicious, but to Jack the two were a bit uncharacteristically chummy. On top of that, the smirk shared between the two only deepened that feeling of suspicion.

From what he could recall, the last he had ever seen either of the two so chummy was… Jack's eye sockets popped wide open!

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to stop and stare. The Pumpkin King was trying his best to reign in his excitement, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Are you two leading us to where I think you're leading us to?"

The deity and mortal shared a look. Without even saying a word, Jack knew he had his answer, and suddenly, the fearsome and refined Pumpkin King became an excited, howling youth. He jumped into the air, his enthusiasm spreading amongst the group like wildfire as he cackled gleefully.

"I don't believe it! That shack is still open? I thought it would've been condemned by now!"

"Are you mad, boy?!" Xibalba half-joked. "Like I would allow it! This may be _mi vida_ 's land, but I refused to allow the one place in her endless fiesta that I personally enjoy to go under."

Gomez chuckled. "I had to check myself, but when your uncle assured me it was still around... Well, I knew there could be no other place for you, Old Man."

With another ecstatic laugh, Jack threw his arms around his best man and godfather, making older entity huff yet look rather smug while the other man match his friend's eagerness. However, off to the side, the other skeletons watched on, feeling rather out of the loop

"Thinking they forgot to tell us somethin, Skulls?" Bonejangles said as he scratched underneath his bowler hat.

"I know, right?" Skully sourly whispered back. He turned and shouted, "Hey fellas! Mind clueing the rest of us in on the plan?"

Before they could receive an answer, a grand carriage pulled by six skeletal horses raced up towards them. The carriage was not unlike the equivalent of a modern day limousine **—** open-air like a convertible and far more luxurious **—** with its blackened gold exterior encrusted with superb specimens of brilliant amethyst, blood red rubies, and dark green emeralds. Jack and the others admired the vehicle as Xibalba motioned to the driver, who pulled up towards with a final crack of the reins, and left them all equally impressed at the little _cavalara_ driver that emerged to open the side door.

"Greetings Lord of the Forgotten," he rasped, bowing reverently to Xibalba. "Your transportation, as per requested."

"Bout time," Xibalba huffed. He entered and the others followed suit.

Once the driver closed the door, he returned to his seat and then they were off! Flashes of the bright colors and loud music permeated the air as the carriage flew by at dizzying speeds, and yet the occupants within it felt perfectly at ease as the horses continued to pick up speed. The Land of the Remembered was truly a nonstop party as everywhere you looked souls were celebrating to the fullest of their afterlives! The view was truly incredible, and the occupants of the carriage—sans Xibalba—were almost tempted to ask the driver to turn back to at least catch another glimpse.

All too soon, they lost the magnificent sight when the driver took a turn down a darkened alley. The sudden contrast from the colorful and happy to the empty and seedy looking surroundings was momentarily unsettling. The festive music was replaced with the sound of carriage's wheels over stone, and the easy trot of the horses before finally coming to a halt. Jack shared a knowing grin with his Best Man and Godfather after thanking the driver, but Skully and Bonejangles were left scratching their skulls again, skeptically eyeing their surroundings. Neither had any idea what was going on, why they got off the carriage here, and where the hell they were going?!

"Okay, somebody's gotta spill! What the hells going on here?" Bonejangles demanded, eyeball honed in on the trio in suspicion.

"Fellas!" Jack wrapped a long arm around each of the confused skeletons, and with a quick pull, had them facing a dingy looking door hidden in the alley. "You two are in for a great treat tonight!"

"And this alley has to do with it?" Skully questioned, not very convinced despite his cousin's obvious excitement.

"Oh contraire, my friend. This is the one and only home of the most incredible tavern in the known universe!" Jack exclaimed and broke away from his cousins, making for the door.

"Hold up there, Cuz! You saying somethin good about a joint?" Bonejangles squawked. "Alright, who's the wise guy and whatcha do to my main man?!"

"Even I've never known you to get excited about a bar," Skully added before looking at Bonejangles with shock in his sockets. "Did we get knocked out on the trip here, or is this just some _Twilight Zone_ stunt?"

"Oh brother **…** " Xibalba murmured, stepping up to the door with a snickering Gomez behind him, and both walking into the establishment as Jack held open the door.

"Oh, will you two just trust me? There's a reason to be this excited—so just go inside and see for yourself!" Without saying another word, Jack lead them in, the door magically closing itself behind them. Soon his two cousins were quickly able to understand why he liked this place so much.

It's was massive and absolutely brilliant! Inside was like stepping into the rich vibrant colors of one of the most expensive casino clubs in Las Vegas. Thousands of skeletons as far as the eye socket could see, all of them dancing, laughing, gambling, drinking, and chatting. A full Mariachi band played on stage with the audience singing along. The crown jewel of the grand tavern was hanging above them: a gigantic chandelier of blackest steel with jewel-encrusted _calavera_ wax candles with golden flames that merrily danced to the melody of the Mariachis, adding more life to the liveliness of the celebrating souls.

"Hot damn! This club is swingin'!"

"Oh my goodness! This is incredible!" Skully turned to his cousin, excited yet surprised by the sight. "You certainly are full of surprises tonight. This isn't at all what I expected for your bachelor party, Jack, or really any party for you. Uhh, no offense **…** " he admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

"No, no– it's okay." Jack reassured him with a chuckle. "It's quite the shock, I know, but now we have another matter to address." He turned to the group with a mischievous grin. "Well gentlemen? Shall we?"

 **XXX**

An hour into the night found the Pumpkin King at the bar, currently enjoying an old, personal favorite as he laughed and watched the blossoming shenanigans before him. The drink **—** a little concoction dubbed Noir Insomnia due to the combined contents ability to increase the consumer's mental and physical stimulation **—** was one of a kind in its uniqueness. In all his travels, Jack had never found its equal, though he came close when he learned of self-proclaimed energy drinks from his human friends during their Finals Week. After sampling one called "Monster," Jack noted the similarities, but the chemically altered beverage lacked the, in his opinion, superior robust flavor his beverage maintained, not to mention it missed the delightful buzz the alcohol gave him.

As he had come to expect, not even a few minutes in the bar and things quickly turned wild. Bonejangles pretty much shanghaiing the stage, now leading the band in a chaotic but infectious mix of full swing, jazz, salsa, and bachata that made the dance floor a claustrophobic sight. Skully, however, was already three sheets to the wind, balancing precariously on the stool next to him, and drunkenly swaying out of sync to the fast beat. Meanwhile, Gomez and Xibalba were taking bets over at the craps table, and by the sounds of it, Gomez's accused good luck had won him big **—** the cheering and cussing from the crowd they'd gathered evidence of it.

"Soooo… *hiccup* Enjouijg yourself?" Skully slurred.

"You have no idea." Jack chuckled. "It's been centuries since I was last here," he said fondly. He then noticed his cousin was starting to slump over the bar. "Umm… Maybe you should slow down, though."

"Pfffffttttt! I can *hiccup* own my hol-d!"

"Normally, sure, but this isn't your minibar back home," Jack teased, taking another sip of his drink. "One reason I love this place is they're quality drinks, like that Sierra Tequila Silver in your glass."

"I ought it *hiccup* pasted *hiccup* difent…" Skully mumbled a few more incoherent words, squinting at the contents, before promptly downing the glass.

"Umm... that might not be the best–" His words were useless as Jack's cousin suddenly tumbled backwards onto the floor, giving one last loud, drunken, hiccuped giggle before passing out. Jack chuckled, dusting off his cousin's neglected top hat, and placing it back on his inebriated skull. "Poor fellow never could handle more than a few glasses of sherry..."

"Don't tell me we're down one already?"

Jack turned to see Gomez and Xibalba walking over to him. He set his drink down and helped get Skully into a more comfortable position. "Guess I should have warned him."

"HA! Who needs a warning?" Xibalba said, inspecting the other skeleton who was now sitting against the bar. "Then again, didn't think we'd have a lightweight on our hands..."

"Xibalba."

"What? What'd I say?"

"Actually, I may have to side with your uncle on this one," Gomez said, surprising both undead beings. "What? I was hoping we would have a friendly bit of sport. Besides, you know it's not as fun if one of our men passes out from a bit of tequila."

Jack snorted, but, in some way, he couldn't help agreeing with him. He then paused as Gomez's words struck a cord with him.

"Wait, what sort of sport?" he asked, knowing that it could range from something thrillingly dangerous to stupidly silly. If it were the latter he'd make his godfather and Best Man both swear on their loyalty to their wives before blabbering any incriminating shenanigans that may happen.

Gomez smirked. "Come now, Old Man, don't tell me you've forgotten?"

Jack's eye sockets suddenly grew wide, his cheekbones blanching as he turned back to his drink, and denied what Gomez was bringing up. "N-Nope! No possible idea what you mean!"

"Oh-ho! This is interesting," Xibalba sneered, inching closer to his godson. "Do tell. Are there some dark secrets that have yet to be revealed? Don't tell me La Muerta's sweet boy is more like his _t_ _ío_ than he lets on, hmm?"

Gomez snickered. "Trust me. He acts very proper, but get him in the right mood, and it's a complete turnaround."

"You said you'd never speak of that!" Jack pointed an accusatory finger at his so-called friend.

" _Amigo_ , it's your bachelor party. Come on!" Gomez exclaimed, grandly gesturing to their surrounding with his arms in the air. "Let's enjoy it like we did back in the old days. What do you say?"

Jack wanted to protest, really honestly did want to against such behavior, but another part of him seemed to be yelling just a bit louder. How many centuries had it been since he allowed himself the freedom of those days? When did he last set aside the proper facade to really cut loose and enjoy himself? The answer **—** far too long.

Still, there were the consequences he had to consider. He already knew what drinks Gomez would be ordering. It took a lot for him to get to the point where he would be passed out like Skully. Then there was the dark deity standing just to the left, the fact Gomez even mentioned the term "competition" would no doubt lead this to a wager the Lord of the Forgotten would be all too eager to entertain. Knowing him, the terms would not be the most favorable, and without his _tía_ around, the odds would quadruple in Xibalba's favor.

However, a challenge had been presented. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, Gomez had thrown the preverbal gauntlet. The temptation to pick it up was growing stronger. Finally, Jack looked to Gomez.

Jack smirked. "Alright old friend, you are on!"

"Excellent! Barkeep, a round of Sunset Rum and Devil Springs Vodka, and keep them coming." Gomez turned to Xibalba. "See if you can grab Bonejangles from the band. He'll be sorry if he misses out on this!"

Xibalba slinked off while Jack and Gomez settled themselves at the bar. "Glad to see you finally relaxing, Old Man."

"Well, I'll admit, this will be more interesting than the last time," Jack admitted. "At least there won't be any poltergeist shenanigans."

Gomez laughed. "I remember that! How is ol' Beej, by the way?"

"Don't know and I'm not asking. I am still hoping Will's unintended invite mishap proves he won't show at the ceremony tomorrow."

"Oh, come now, he wasn't that bad."

Jack turned straight-faced. "Gomez, he opened a portal to Saturn and nearly got us and all of New England devoured by Sandworms."

Gomez was silent before he started laughing. It went on for a bit before Jack himself couldn't help laughing too. He could still hear the beetle-muncher screaming as he quickly sobered at the sight of the hungry creatures slithering after him.

"Hey, don't leave us out on the joke, Cuz." The two turned to find Xibalba and Bonejangles approaching.

"Maybe later. Right now I believe the first round has arrived." The bartender set down four glasses of flaming shots. Each gentlemen took a glass.

"Alright gents, the rules are simple," Gomez cheered. "Last man standing wins the whole kit and caboodle."

"And just what is the prize, mortal?" Xibalba asked. "Hardly can be called a contest if there are no stakes at play."

"Must you always insist on there being terms, _Tío_?"

"Where is the fun? Come now, would you rather I decide the penalties, my boy?" Xibalba grinned maliciously. "Because I do believe I have a few ideas that would make tomorrow very interesting."

Jack groaned yet Gomez was quick to step in. "No need for that. I've already thought ahead. Not even Jack will be able to resist this"

Of course, the Pumpkin King was skeptical, but before he could voice his protests, Gomez began whispering in his metaphorical ear. His sockets grew wide as his friend pulled back with a wicked smirk.

"Now that's a bet I think I can get behind. Very well. Gentleman!" Jack grinned and held up his drink. "Let the challenge commence!"


	8. Girls Night Out Part 1

**AN:** I said this would be in two parts, but now I actually have to cut this chapter in two. This just got way too long, and honestly, I didn't want to take out a thing. It was just too much fun to write!

* * *

 _Valentine's Town…_

"Almost there, ladies!" Psyche harmoniously exclaimed, her iridescent wings fluttering in excitement. "Believe me, tonight will be a night none of you will forget!"

The ladies were having a blast together, dressed to the nines and getting more excited the closer they got to their destination. The tallest of the group was practically purring as she spoke.

"It's been forever since I wore something like this." The Queen of the Remembered sighed happily, running her fingers appraisingly over the luxurious material of her new outfit. "I really should see about altering some of my longer dresses."

"I could help you if you like, La Muerta," Sally offered, tugging a bit on the hem of her own dress. "Though I'm not sure I'd agree about the shorter lengths." She tugged down again, worrying her lip self-consciously. "My legs feel so…exposed."

Al snorted. "Uh huh, and remind me again, Rags, how many short numbers did you buy for the honeymoon?" she teased, making the rag doll blush.

"Al, behave," Will mock scolded. "You already gave Sally and La Muerte quite the surprise with that scavenger hunt you snuck in."

"Don't lie, Willy-Bat, you know you had fun!" Al snickered before nudging Sally with her elbow. "You sure you don't want to keep the rest of the prizes?"

"No-no. Please, be my guest." Sally couldn't keep the blush hidden nor compose a believable smile. Truthfully, when they arrived in Valentine's Town at Psyche's home, she hadn't been expecting what awaited them.

First, she was dressed up in what she learned was bachelorette attire after they had all been introduced to Psyche's walk-in closet, which honestly was more like a fashion boutique than a wardrobe. Upon entering, several Valentine nymphs appeared to dress each of the ladies from semi formal dinner wear to either cocktail dresses or stonewash jeans and corsets—all except Morticia, who'd strangely only had a retouch of her extravagant makeup. Sally herself was done entirely differently: tiny black dress, heels making her feel as tall as her fiancé, pink feather boa and a crown with B-R-I-D-E written in pink rhinestones.

Next was pre-party mimosas before the games began, the first being a scavenger hunt. Will, Morticia and Psyche had arranged the evening's entertainment, however, it wasn't revealed until the lists were past out what exactly the items were to be. The clues were riddles, but upon finding the first item, there was plenty of teasing regarding the _blushing_ bride.

In the present, Will was shaking her head. "I still can't believe you guys made a sexy accessory scavenger hunt," she huffed. "Though I shouldn't totally be surprised. Thanks for at least keeping it from _Fifty Shades_ level."

"Killjoy."

"Now, Alice, no need for that," Morticia eased with a low titter of her own. "To be fair, we had to keep the Bride and Groom in mind. I enjoy the pleasures of leather straps and hot pokers myself, but they're not exactly suitable for cloth and bone."

"She has a point," Psyche added with a sagely air, further making the bride-to-be's blush darken. "Every couple needs to find what works best for them."

Sally's face only grew hotter, and while she more than happily allowed the more risqué items to be divided among her friends, she did keep a few items for herself. There was some heated oils and sensually scented candles—and she may have also discreetly pocketed a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs. Well, she did after all tease Jack about them needing _something_ for the honeymoon, now didn't she?

In any case, the future Mrs. Skellington now wondered just where this mad party of females were headed to next as they rode in a li-mō, courtesy of their Hostess, to a location known only to the non-Valentine natives, and Psyche's smiling lips were sealed. While Sally nursed her drink, thinking over possible destinations, she felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to find Will smiling at her.

"Don't worry. I guarantee you'll have more fun at our next stop. I double checked, and Psyche assured it's one of the hottest party places in all the realms. It's got something for everyone, be it the wild and crazy, or low key and laid back. Perfect for a bachelorette party, and then some."

"I appreciate that, Will."

Taking a sip of her own drink, Will added. "Hey, it's the least I could do! My one requirement was no strip clubs."

"Huh?"

"We're here!" Psyche announced as the luxury transportation came to a stop. Each member of the party as curious as the next tried to peek out the tinted windows, hoping to see their destination, but to no avail.

Just then, the door opened and the chauffeur helped each lady out of the limo. Once they were all standing outside, they got a look at the building. _Upendi_ , as the large neon letters on the sign read, was enormous! It stood at least several stories tall, and despite its rather lackluster outer decor, it was still impressive even with its seeming simplicity.

They walked to the front where they were greeted by a couple of bouncers. Though, certainly not exactly the type of creatures one expected to see in the land of hearts of all places. They were two brutish looking creatures: very tall with brownish-green, scaly, lizard-like skin. They had large ears that came to a point, bodies that looked very top heavy, giving the impression that they had no neck, and their faces were almost frog-like with beady eyes that glared at them once it was their group's turn. One opened its mouth, revealing sharp, needle-like teeth, while the other growled as he extended his beefy arm, long fingers taping short claws on a clipboard.

"If you ain't on the list, you ain't getting in, ladies." Its voice was deep and gravely, with a slight snarl to it.

Psyche only smirked. Rather than answer, she held up her arm, showing them her bracelet. The bouncers nodded and pulled aside the velvet ropes for the bachelorette party to enter the club.

"Welcome, your Majesty. You and your party please do enjoy yourselves," the other bouncer answered. His voice was less gruff, and surprisingly very charming, with a bit of an accent.

Psyche thanked them before leading the ladies into the building. While the outside looked rather dull, the inside was where the party came to life! Everything was so exciting: multiple dance floors, lively bars, and some areas that looked straight out of an amusement park, but strangely, it all still seemed to work together.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MUTATION!" Al blurted out. "How big is this pla– Is that a racetrack?!"

"Forget that! This place is like five state fairs rolled into one and more!" Will added. Both girls continued to excitedly calling out all they saw, giggling giddily while the rest of the ladies were in total shock at the high energy absurdity of their surroundings.

"Alright, settle down ladies!" Psyche cheered. "First, we'll need to check in at the bridal suite before heading off, and after that, feel free to go wherever! We can do things together, or try out something in pairs, or on our own."

"Just how many things are there to do?" Will asked, half-laughing in disbelief. "Seriously, when you said this place was popular for having a little bit of everything, I didn't think you meant like this!"

"Oh, didn't I mention? _Upendi_ is a multidimensional club," Psyche casually explained, leading the girls to their private room. "Sally, you remember Valentine explaining how our holiday encompasses love outside our holiday, right?"

"I do." She nodded once recalling that conversation. "It's..." Sally paused, chewing her lip in thought before continuing, "Its more than just monitoring human relationships on Valentine's Day. You also make sure that for the rest of the year that same love and happiness remains balanced, right?"

"Ah! But it's so much more than how it sounds," Psyche added excitedly, counting off her perfectly manicured fingers. "There's the monitoring, field studies, data collection, making and breaking couples. It's a massive job for a reason, and it's not just humans either! There are actually several other worlds and realms under our jurisdiction, thus, we travel all over the multiverse, maintaining the balance of love. It's exhausting work as you can imagine."

Pysche sighed deeply with a roll of her celestial eyes, seemingly exhausted even by the lengthy explanation. "So one day, one of our original love potion brewers decided we needed a place where all could come and cut loose, so to speak. It ended up becoming so popular that it was made so it could be accessed from any of the worlds from which we visited."

"Doesn't that make it susceptible to people sneaking into your world?" Sally asked.

"Oh no, we took special precautions for that. Only residents of Valentine Town may come and go as they please, while other patrons are only permitted once they've been granted access." Psyche tapped the heart shaped gem on Will's wrist. "The bracelets you all are wearing act as the proverbial key. The little gem, while aesthetic pleasing with its array of colors, cannot be duplicated as each one is endowed with concentrated love potion."

Will looked at hers skeptically. "Uh, you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's the only way we could be absolutely certain," Psyche explained. "There's only one nymph in existence who knows how to create this particular brew, so she screens applicants before creating the gems."

"Okay cool, but isn't love potion supposed to make you go gaga over the first thing you see?" Al asked, eyeing her bracelet with the same suspicion as one would a lit cherry-bomb.

"Oh yes! Just a speck of this gets on your skin, or one rub to the eye is all it takes. While harmless as they are, the gems themselves are still fragile, and must be handled very carefully. That's why I had my nymphs dress you all."

"Afraid we'd end up falling for the first thing we saw?" Al joked.

"Yes," she replied, making the humans gulp. "The arrows used for spreading love have to be carefully empowered with small amounts of the love potion. Not to worry, though, the recipe was altered centuries ago to increase love already within one's heart, but it is still just as potent. If a mortal were to come into contact with the potion in its concentrated form, then they'd be completely smitten until it passed through their system, sorta."

"Well frick, I don't want none of that!" Al cringed. "I don't wanna be gaga over anyone but my sexy man."

"Not to worry, Alice. Our modified potion only works on those who are not in love. If you were to be hit, then there would be no affect. You should have seen how it was done when my husband was in charge. Whenever someone was hit with it, they'd fall in love with whomever they first saw. Back then the only cure was another love arrow or a lead arrow. Our first attempt to lower the potency could only be cured with real love. The current love potion you know today is similar, only it enhances feelings of love already within someone's heart. Though that doesn't stop my idiot husband from sneaking some of the first potion for infatuations."

Will groaned at the last part. "Oh! I assure you, I've been in charge of keeping that on lock down, Will dear," Psyche quickly assured her. "But getting back to the main issue, please be careful with the charm bracelets. Unless you are already in love, of course."

"So if you have real love, then nothing happens," La Muerte added with a giggle. "Looks like my Balby won't have to worry."

"Guess that means Sally and I are immune too," Morticia purred, eyeing the smiling rag doll.

"Precisely! No effect whatsoever. As for divine immortals like La Muerte and myself, though we both have real love, the potion does have some affect, but it's more like a really good buzz."

"Oh, I'm jealous, but I like it!" Al grinned.

Psyche laughed. "Alright, enough about spouses and work. This is Sally's big night!" She cheered. "Let's get this celebration started!"

"Now you're talking! As Ke$ha said, PARTY LIKE YOUR GONNA DIE YOUNG!"

At the moment, the very song played over the speakers. Will was laughing. "I think the DJ heard you, Ally!"

 **XXX**

Will watched from the bar as the ladies tore up the dance floor. She had to admit, the club was incredible! There were just so many things to do! Already the bridal party had danced, used the racetrack, tried out the indoor skydive feature—both her and Al opted out of the actual skydive experience—and they even managed to enter a quick pole dancing class. It'd been Al's idea as a joke for the last one, thinking Sally could pick up some moves for the wedding night. Joke was on her; it turned into quite the workout, leaving all the ladies feeling refreshed physically and emotionally. She was now wondering if she might find a gym that offered classes.

Then her eyes caught a figure walking towards her. She was exhausted, completely out of breath, but smiling. It made Will grin.

"Enjoying yourself there, Sally?"

"Oh yes, very much," the rag doll breathlessly replied. Will slid over a glass filled with iced water. Sally thanked her before downing a few gulps, sighing in relieved bliss as she caught her breath.

"I never had so much fun in my life!"

"Really? Jack never took you somewhere like this?" Will asked.

Sally shook her head. "Not really. The closest I'd have to say was our first Independence Day together, and then again when I met Morticia's children. Otherwise, Jack usually has something more toned down for us to do. Although whatever it is, he always makes it romantic."

"Note to self: talk to Bonehead about taking his wife to fun, exciting places." Will looked up from her muttering to see Sally blushing. "Hey, you okay?"

"It's just…" Sally bit her lip, her smile and blush only growing as the seconds ticked by. "This is really happening... We're getting married. Tomorrow, Jack and I will be married. I'm going to be his wife."

Will smiled. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate what you're feeling right now?"

Sally just smiled harder, eyes glittering, making Will laugh. "Haha that good, huh? Well, enjoy every bit of it. You deserve to be this happy, and more so."

Will then turned and grabbed her glass before raising it to Sally. Seeing this, Sally in turned raised her glass of water.

"To Sally, kind and courageous and sassy. May you always be this happy," Will said, then added, "and may my speech be a lot better tomorrow."

They laughed, clinking the glasses together, before taking a sip. Sally was about to comment about the last part of Will's pre-wedding toast when a cough interrupted her.

"Oh!" Will looked up to see a purple nymph with a serving tray. "Sorry, can I help you?"

The waitress held out the tray with a drink. "Compliments of the gentleman."

Blushing, Will didn't say a word as the drink was pressed into her hand. The server then flittered away before Will could ask her any further questions, leaving her to eyeball the glass.

"Seems you've caught someone's eye," Sally commented, looking at the drink. "That was nice of them."

"Yeah, if by nice, you mean creepy," Will retorted. She set the drink on the counter and pushed it to the side. "Psyche mentioned there was no age limit on drinking, but I think I'll pass."

"Why's that?"

"Trust me. You do not want to risk accepting a drink, possibly laced, from some rando at a club," Will explained. She eyes the drink cautiously. Psyche had also assured her that while the club was open to all kinds of patrons, even their strict rules were often bent by some party crashers. Both her and Al were warned to be careful as being mortals made them even more susceptible to certain substances.

"Where is Al when I need her?" Will muttered sourly. "She can spot Creeps a mile away, and now I'm gonna be paranoid over who sent this drink!"

Sally was about to reply when a figure approached and placed a muscled arm around Will's shoulders. "Nice to see you don't accept drinks from strangers. I expected nothing less, my clever little bat."

Spinning around, Will laughed incredulously while Sally continued to stare in disbelief.

"You jerk!" Will gleefully accused, smacking the arm that had placed itself on her shoulder. "How in the Seven Holidays did you end up here of all places, Puck?"

The vampire cast a charming fanged smile, wholeheartedly accepting Will's gestured invitation to sit down at the bar with them.

"Now that's a tale to tell," he truthfully confessed. "This actually happens to be a favorite hangout of mine. Not many places where a bat can stretch his wings, you know?"

At this, he gestured to his exposed wings, flexing them slightly. "Most clubs, even monster friendly, have a policy about wings and the sort, so it's nice to have a place where I can really enjoy myself. But enough about me; what are you and Sally doing here? How'd you even find out about this place?"

Will smiled and threw her arm around Sally's shoulders. "Duh! Bachelorette party! I sent you a text that it was tonight, you dork."

"Oh right, my mistake." He laughed. "Though I never imagined you would come to this place."

"It was Psyche's idea," Will added, releasing the rag doll and leaning against the counter. "When I asked about a fun location that would blow Sally's mind, Psyche recommended _Upendi_."

While the two talked, Sally could not stop smiling. Oh sure, she was now unintentionally a third wheel, but it was just so pleasant to watch the interaction between the vampire and her human friend. They both seemed much more relaxed and happy, Will especially.

It was a wonderful change, especially after having witnessed Will have her heart broken by her ex-boyfriend. Watching the two in front of her now, Sally suddenly thought about the spark the two shared. Oh the chemistry was there alright, perhaps there might be a chance for something more now that Will was newly single?

Deciding to head back to the dance floor, Sally wanted to share this new development with Psyche. While she promised Will she wouldn't speak of her new friendship with Puck, something told her this was worth looking into. Quietly, the rag doll slipped away as the friendly "couple" lost themselves in their conversation.

"And that's how I got my membership," Puck finished, holding up his bracelet. It was similar to the one Will wore, only rather than a silver band with a pink heart-shaped gemstone; Puck's was a sapphire band with light-pink gems in the shape of a flower.

"Plus–" He lowered his arm and continued with a self-conscious smile."–it's the only place I can get a drink without worrying about any…incidents."

"I was gonna say…" Will snickered. "So, what have you been up to? The boys giving you anymore trouble?"

"No, they're actually doing really well. They have been asking about you. Ever since the water park, they badger me nonstop about seeing you again. Seems you've cast quite the spell on them," he added with a toothy grin.

Will rolled her eyes. "Oh, haha, very funny. Not my fault you didn't know how to properly use the bartering system."

"Eva and Ben have been trying all summer to get the boys to work on their summer reading. You somehow accomplished that in less than a week, and got them to complete the reading _and_ the attached assignments." He threw his arms in the air. "Clearly magic!"

The two were interrupted by bubbly laughter. Turning around, Will was surprised to see what appeared to be another nymph. Unlike the few she had seen around Valentine Town, this one was light blue and ethereal, her body more like a collection of stars. She had large pointed ears and a petite frame yet she wore no clothes, except for a large crownlike piece atop her head and a smile on her face.

"Well, long time no see, Ferdinando," the nymph dreamily said in a high falsetto voice. "And who is this lovely lady with you?"

Blushing, Puck answered, "This is my good friend, Will. Will, meet Plum. She's the owner."

"Nice to meet you." Will held out her hand, which Plum daintily shook. "Gotta say, you're a lot different from the other nymphs here."

"Oh, how sweet, but I'm not a nymph, hunny," Plum said with a mischievous grin. "I'm a fairy, the one and only Sugar Plum Fairy." She flew up and spun around—revealing she had no legs— and bowed dramatically.

"Seriously? Like from _The Nutcracker_? Kinda thought you'd be more, you know, purple?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She tittered, floating back down and then leaning over the counter. "So, tell me more about yourself, sweetie. You must be quite the special someone for this boy to be so smitten."

"Plum!"

"What? She's cute and you're talking to her without making an ass of yourself? I'm shocked!"

"That's not the point," Puck hissed. He cast a nervous glance at Will before continuing, "It's not like that, okay, so can you not go all Griselda on us, please!"

"HA! Oh please, I'm not that forceful, little boy. Though I am almost surprised that you didn't even ask me for my–"

"PLUM!"

"Uh, question mark?" Will looked between her now agitatedly, blushing, vampire friend and the smug-looking fairy. Whatever they were talking about definitely had activated her curious kitten mode. Before she could delve further, Plum began speaking again.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. I know you'd never become one of my aesops. Any who, I've been chattering on! Now–" she turned her focus back on Will. "–you were saying?"

"Oh, umm, Puck and I happened to run into each other by accident," Will quickly explained. "I'm actually here with a bachelorette party, the one in the bridal suite."

"Ooo! You're with Psyche's group, then? A cutie and on terms with the Queen of Love? You are a catch!" She squealed, eyeballing Puck. "Watch out or someone will snatch her away from you."

"Oh no, Puck and I are just friends." Will missed the slight wince on her "friend's" face.

Plum, however, did not. The potion master clearly saw the connection, but seems the wires had yet to connect. Oh, she knew just what these two needed! Stepping back, the ethereal fairy smiled wickedly at her two patrons.

"Well, as a personal friend of the Queen, let me treat you two to the house special."

"Plum, you better not be thinking of–"

"Tsk, tsk. _That_ particular nuisance is no longer on the menu," Plum swiftly corrected. "Too many Goblins complained. Oh no, this is something new, something I personally guarantee you'll both enjoy. In fact, I think I'll send a batch over to the bridal party as a special treat. On the house, of course."

"Plum, what are you up to?" Puck questioned.

"Hey, long as it's not some form of Appletini, I'm up for it," Will said. When Puck gave her an odd look, she simply replied with, "Inside joke."

A giggle from Sugar Plum and then the fairy sprung into action. "Plumettes!"

Several miniatures of Sugar Plum appeared, zipping and zooming all around. They brought several different ingredients to Plum, most of which Will couldn't identify. They were all thrown into some sort of magical bubble Plum manipulated between her hands. She would pinch and pull it, then roll it, then repeat the process. The colors shifted with each movement and added ingredient. Three of the plumettes then appeared holding two flat, silver boxes that they dutifully presented to their Head Fairy, who opened them with a flick of magic. There was an explosion from within the bubble, distracting Will from seeing what was in the boxes before they were thrown in. There was one more explosion before two brandy snifters appeared.

Suffice to say, the drinks were suspicious. For one, they glowed, a soft sensual glow. When looking at it, Will was reminded of something a friend of hers once said regarding an ASMR for cat purrs and rain: just looking at it could make one's skin prickle deliciously. That was exactly how Will felt looking at the pinkish violet liquid.

"What is it?" Will asked, cautiously poking one of the glasses.

Upon closer inspection, she could see there were tiny, heart-shaped bubbles and red seeds floating around something suspended within the drink. Unlike the rest of the cocktail, whatever this was did not appear cohesive with the design. It was a half circular object with jagged edges along its center. To Will it looked like a cookie someone had rudely taken a large bite out of.

As an added flare, the plumettes flew around the drinks, sprinkling pink rose petals onto the rims. When they touched the glass, they became like a sugar rim.

Plum took the glasses and pushed them forward. "The house special: True Kinda Love."

Puck eyed the drink cautiously. "Plum, what exactly is in these drinks?"

"Ah-ah! That's my secret recipe. Enjoy!" She giggled impishly before disappearing.

"Okay… Now that was strange," Will stated, "and that's saying a lot coming from me."

"Knowing Plum, I'm not sure I would trust it." As he said this, he turned to find Will already having taken a sip, licking her lips. Her smile dropped when she saw the look he gave her.

Will blinked. "What?"

"Seriously?!"

* * *

GodlyJewel: Well, hope you like this, becasue part two is when things get a lot more interesting. I'm just glad my editor hasn't killed me yet.

Werejaguar of Halloween Town: Damn you.

GodlyJewel: What'd I... Oh yeah, I sent you that snippet for the wedding chapter. 😅

Werejaguar of Halloween Town: Really? Just this? I hate you. I am enjoying the editing for this chapter. Of course, it is taking longer because of the various chunks that you've sent me over time, but I am enjoying it; and of course I'm super excited for the idea of finishing this chapter and obviously the wedding!

GodlyJewel: Yep but still have another chapter to go before that. Oh, and I sent you more. Turns out I lied about not having more for you. Whoops!

Werejaguar of Halloween Town: Oh #$% you — why you got to be so cruel! 😂 Crap... I thought you meant that you lied about the wedding.

GodlyJewl: Oops! Till next time, everyone!


	9. Girls Night Out Part 2

**AN:** Sorry, this isn't the chapter I wanted to post for tonight, but I cannot not post a chapter. That would be simply criminal! So please enjoy because now were are only one chapter away from the wedding! Yay! Oh, and one more thing...

Happy Halloween!

* * *

"Here you are, ladies! Compliments of Sugar Plum."

Most of the bridal party had just returned from the dance-floor. They were smiling but parched, and just about to order a round of drinks when the waitress showed up with a tray of pink drinks. Everyone was presented with their drink before the waitress fluttered away. Then things got interesting.

" _Qué precioso_ ," La Muerte hummed, eyeing the pink liquid appraisingly. "Is this something the club offers for special events, Psyche?"

"Wait!" Everyone paused as Psyche held up her glass. "This is True Kinda Love, one of the most potent drinks in al Valentine Town."

"Is it really that bad?" Sally asked. Looking at the beverage with caution, and privately recalling her unfortunate and rather humiliating first St. Patrick's Day.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have frightened you like that," Psyche apologized. "See, Plum was one of the original brewers of the love potion. While we no longer use it for our love arrows, Plum still uses ingredients from the original recipe in her drinks…with the exception of this."

Psyche directed everyone's attention to the drinks. "Look at the center of the glass. See that floating in the middle there?"

Everyone nodded.

"That is the key to making this drink so popular, and so potent. It's not often Plum will make it because it requires this: a soul stone."

There was a collective gasp from the group, well, all except from one confused rag doll.

"Umm... Should I know what this stone is?" she asked, feeling very out of the loop.

"A very rare, magical item," Morticia explained. "It is said to house the soul of a living being. They are often described in many mystic books, usually when trapping a soul within, wisdom keepers, a source of powerful, healing energy, nourishment for the body, mind and soul, but I've never seen one before myself. I almost thought they did not exist."

"Oh, they exist, _mi amiga_ ," La Muerte confirmed. "In my pantheon, we have something similar: each life is signified by a single candle created by the Candle Maker. When the flame goes out, it means the end of a moral life."

Psyche nodded in agreement. "Very good descriptions, ladies, though there is a bit more to it. Sally, you'll recall when Eros and I showed you the Memory Pearls?"

Sally pondered for a moment. "Oh yes! They store the memories of those Valentine and Eros have brought together. So these stones work like that too?"

"Right, however, soul stones are the formation of when people find their soul mate."

"Soul mate?"

"Oh Sally, it's wonderful!" Morticia gushed, her eyes closing as she lost herself in thought. "To meet the one, the one destined for only you, and you them. Your souls forever entwined by the tangled web of fate."

"Destined by fate?"

"Nice analogy, Morticia, but that's mostly myth," Psyche enlightened. "Actually, that whole fate thing isn't too farfetched but it's very misguided. The stones work in three ways: Romantic Teachers, True Self, and Platonic Friendships. These stones are the true guiding force behind the work we do in Valentine Town. They are one of our town's most sacred treasures, and it's one of the reasons why I prefer Plum not use them in her drinks."

"I still don't completely understand," Sally admitted. "They're connected to a soul, but do they also store a memory?"

"Well…"

"What memory are we talking about?" Everyone looked up as a paint covered Al walked into the tent. "Sorry about the dress, but that was awesome! Felt like I was in that Miss Congeniality scene where they get pizza and drinks. Speaking of, got anything to– Oh, that'll work."

"Al wait!"

Without a word, Al picked up the lone glass on the table and took a large gulp.

"Ooo! That's good!"

"Al, you really shouldn't have done that," Sally winced, her face forlorn.

The girl turned, licking her lips. "Why? Tastes like a Pomegranate Prosecco Cocktail. There's even pomegranate seeds in here."

"Actually, we may have nothing to worry about, Sally," Psyche assured her. "Honestly, I hesitated at first mostly because I wasn't sure what would happen, but I think we can all enjoy these drinks."

"But you said–"

"Let me explain." Psyche approached Al and took her glass. The girl watched in puzzlement as the Valentine Queen used a spoon to take out something from the drink. Once removed from the liquid, everyone could see what appeared to be a faceted, crystalline gemstone. Well, it would have been, if not for a third of the stone missing.

Al's eyes widened considerably. "Wow baby! That a diamond? Do I get to keep that? Please say yes!"

Psyche shook her head. "No, my dear, this is a soul stone. You do not get to keep it."

"Damn. Here I was hoping to pay off some student loans. Whoa to the broke college girl!"

Psyche waved her hand over the stone, causing it to rise in the air. "Look closely, everyone," she instructed, her eyes on the stone as the ladies gathered around.

"That's me!"

"Yes, your image appears at the center to identify this stone as yours," Psyche explained. "Now look again. Each facet of the "

"Al, isn't that Will?" Sally pointed out.

"Very good. Everyone you meet appears within a facet of a soul stone, but only for a passing second. The strongest of ties allows for the image not to fade. These images are a person's soulmates."

"Say what now?" Al backed off and gave the Valentine goddess a bewildered look. "Umm, Zack I would get, but uh… Okay, Will and I may joke around, and sure it's our default for when a creep tries to make a pass; but I'm all for Zack."

Psyche tittered. "Oh no, you misunderstand, my dear. This was the misconception I was discussing when you arrived. You see, despite common belief, there are three different types of soul mates. Only when one has met them all will a soul stone be complete."

"So is that why Al's is like that? She has yet to meet with each of hers?" Morticia asked, noting the incomplete stone.

"Correct. Often, there are those who only meet one or two of their intended soulmates, leaving the stones incomplete. Granted, one does not need to meet all three, though this leads to many beings to soul searchings for possible alternatives."

"I think I understand," La Muerte added. "It's like when you think about the one that got away, or what if a person had a soul mate, but never met them."

"Exactly! This can also be the case if something should happen to one of the intended soul mated before the two ever had the chance to meet."

"Oh! I love Soul Mates AU's!" Al exclaimed. "My favorites are the can't see color, matching marks, colored hair locks, and physical damage with no inhibitors! Say, Will totally owes me one of those."

"If that's the case, then why is Will's image reflected in the stone?" Sally asked, regaining the focus of the conversation from Al's tangent.

"Yes, wouldn't Alice's intended be more appropriate?" Morticia intriguingly added.

"Oh, he will be, once their stones are connected."

"What do you mean?" La Muerte asked.

"See this missing piece here?" Psyche pointed to a section of the stone. "Every stone is incomplete until the meeting of the every soulmate. Whenever Valentine creates romantic matches for my husband to set up, he consults the stones," she explained. "First, Eros creates the meeting, then after consulting the encounter through Memory Pearls, Valentine uses the soul stones. If the stones do not align, the relationship will not last long. If there is no hope of a connection, this will lead to the use of my husband's Lead Arrows to end the affair."

"Uh so then crazy ex's and stalkers are what? People trying to force a stone together?" Al asked uncomfortably, half joking half not.

"Oh indeed, very perceptive, my dear." Psyche smiled while Al gulped. "In the same manner, when the stones are fitted together, they fuse and become one completed stone. That is why your stone is incomplete. On your wedding day, Valentine will take your soul stone and that of Zack, and place the two together to become one."

"Oh… What if they don't fit up exactly?" Al was understandably nervous of the answer, but she had to know. She only breathed easier when Psyche smiled warmly, and leaned over to whispered something in her ear.

"Don't fret. Eros already checked and your stones are a match," she assured cheerfully then reassumed her place against the bar.

"Sadly, these earlier confirmation checks cause rather, ahem…" Psyche blushed lightly at her next words, "intense moments. It's not unlike keeping magnets apart. The pull makes it unbearable to be from one another, so you may have noticed it harder to not be…together all the time. We did the same for Jack and Sally…" She tittered abashedly, playing with a lock of her golden hair. "So sorry to, umm, inconvenience you all."

The implication made Al's skin flush feverishly once they fully sunk in, making her cheeks now almost perfectly match her red hair. She turned to look at the bride-to-be, who was completely oblivious to what the love god's wife just unintentionally revealed.

 _So that's why those two couldn't wait._ She grinned wickedly at this thought. _Wait till I tell Will!_

"That aside…" Psyche continued, "I mentioned before that there are three types of soulmates. The first is what is most commonly known, the Romantic Partner. This soul is the one with whom you are meant to be with, and who will remain forever by your side. They bring out your best, allowing you to become what is viewed as your True Self, and vice versa so you may both be even happier."

Psyche sighed dreamily, a nostalgic smile on her pretty pink lips as she gazed upon the floating stone. "Then two becoming one, creating a physical and emotional new life, and in a sense, creating three lives that are all interconnected: yourself, that of you and your partner, and the life you create together."

The ladies all blushed at this, each one thinking of their beloved. Sally, in particular, had become moony-eyed at Psyche's mentioning of "meant to be," but was brought out of her daydreaming as the explanation continued.

"The second is Platonic. These are a friendship with one whom you connect on a level so deep that both souls are able to share innermost thoughts and emotions, but there's no romance and certainly no sex or sexual relations! This is one that is experienced many times within a lifetime. They are the bonds that last throughout time, so even when you part—particularly for long periods of time—just the thought of seeing them again is fulfilling. Then when you next meet, it is as though you have not been apart. While there are many of these, often reflected in the facets of the stone, there is the chance of the one person who most understands you, this being the image that's clearest to see."

"Oh! So that's why my Willy girl is there," Al commented. "No one gets my weirdness like she does, not even Zack."

"That's right! As she is important in your life, her image only appears in a facet of your own stone. Everyone you meet appears, but only the strongest of ties allows the image not to fade—with the exception of a romantic soulmate of course."

While they discussed this, Morticia noticed something about Al's stone. She peered closer, trying to see it better. "Psyche, what about this facet?" she asked, pointing at the section with a single and elegant, pointed, red nail. "I can tell it's another face in the stone, but it's so dark I can't make it out. It bleeds a rather malevolent aura too."

At this, everyone moved closer. They all agreed it was harder to see the third face, but it was Al who reacted. Every single muscle froze as her eyes locked on the concealed face, pupils seemingly sinking to the size of a needle's head as seconds ticked by.

" _¿Qué pasa, querida?"_ La Muerte inquired, seeing the girl go ridged. "Are you alright? You look positively frightened?"

Psyche, however, was the one to answer. "Ah, that would be the third and final soul mate," she solemnly stated. "This is the teacher, to whom a person learns a powerful lesson. It pains me to admit, but this is the more painful of the soulmates. They often come with terrible heartache, but ultimately, their presence allows the person to learn a much needed lesson."

Al had yet to move, her eyes remained on the stone. It was not until she felt the weight of a soft hand on her shoulder that she turned around, and glassy green eyes looked up into large understanding ones. Without a word, Al let herself be pulled into Sally's embrace, and while she normally wasn't much for hugs... Al made an exception.

"You don't have to talk about it," the rag doll assured her, squeezing her extra tight while brushing a few flyaways away from her pale face.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry that came up," Psyche apologized, making Al flinch. "This is one of the reasons I don't like these stones being brought out. I've told Plum she needs to stop making this drinks, but she never listens…"

Al nodded and pushed herself away from Sally, rubbing a dried paint-stained hand over her eye with a sniffle. "Thanks… Will knows, but, no offense to you all, I'm not ready to let that particular skeleton out of my closet just yet."

"We understand, _pequeña_ ," La Muerte said, walking over to maternally embrace the girl. " _Bueno_ , I think that is enough of that. What do you say to returning to the _fiesta_ , _mujeres_? I, for one, am all for jumping back into the dancing. Who's with me?"

"I'll second that!" Al eagerly declared, much happier at the idea.

"Wait! What about Al? She drank that mixture with the soul stone inside it," Morticia pointed out. "Psyche, you warned us it was dangerous. What will happen to the girl?"

"Saywhatnow?"

However, the goddess just smiled. "It appears to have been nothing to worry about, though I should say this," she warned. "The stones do possess a power, and when in possession of the soul, a person is able to encompass their true self. It's one of the reasons Plum calls it True Kinda Love. However, when combined in alcohol, it essentially results in the same way when one is intoxicated."

"So then Al no go boom? No going gaga over boys or being wild party girl?" Al asked, though she almost sounded slightly disappointed.

"Oh stars, no! Well, maybe a bit like a college girl at a frat party. It's more that you'll just feel more comfortable in your own skin. Essentially, being your true self that you normally wouldn't even let those closest to you see, or even to yourself."

"So just more comfortable, huh?" Al pondered this a moment then shrugged. "You know what, I've been through worse. I've already done plenty of embarrassing drunk stuff. What's it if I cut loose more than usual? We did come out to have fun, right?"

"Yes! In fact, why don't we all enjoy!" Psyche suggested, grabbed her own glass. "I see no harm in having a good time, and on the night before one among us is able to complete her own soul stone."

"I'll drink to that!" Al said excitedly. She took her stone back and plopped it in her drink. "We're here to have fun on Sally's last night as a single lady. Let's party!"

"Now that sounds like a marvelous idea." Morticia held up her glass as well, raising it to the center. "A toast, to the bride! May tonight be unforgettable!"

With the assurance that the drinks would be mostly harmless, all the ladies took hold of their respective glasses, and raised them to the center. Here they could see that only Al and Sally had incomplete stones, though according to Psyche's words, Sally would have hers completed tomorrow, and with a resonating _clink_ , the ladies drank.

" _Oh cielos_ , Al, you're right. This is delicious!" La Muerte exclaimed, taking another sip.

"Little sweet for my tastes, but I admit, it is palatable," Morticia added. "I do like the use of the fruit of the underworld."

Swallowing her sip, Psyche added, "Oh yes, pomegranate is said to grant longer life and be the food of the dead, though I think Plum uses it for its fertility purposes.

Both Al and Sally did a spit take at that last detail.

"Whoa! Say it, don't spray it."

They all looked up to see Will and Puck approaching. Al's eyes grew large while she patted Sally's back, helping her regain her breath as she recovered from her drink and what Psyche had also revealed.

"What the heck is Bat Boy doing here?!" Al shouted.

"Long story," Will rushed to say. "Anyway, I was gonna check in with you all before we hit the dance floor. Oh! You got the drinks Plum sent."

"You knew about these?" Sally asked through a cough.

Also surprised, Psyche gasped, "You talked to Plum?!"

"Oh yeah, she seemed pretty nice," Will admitted. "She thought everyone would enjoy the drink, though I'm not sure having a prize inside was the best idea." At that, the girl laughed ruefully, holding up a stone with a jagged edge.

"Almost had to get the Heimlich Maneuver from Puck here."

"It wouldn't have happened had you left the drink alone in the first place," Puck groused.

"Dude, give it a rest! We watched her make it, so not like she slipped something in it," Will justified, taking the last sip of her drink.

"Have your fruit bat instincts overrun your logic?" Puck questioned indignantly. "What happened to being cautious over suspicious drinks? Just because Plum made the drinks in front of us, doesn't mean there's not a catch—with Plum there's _always_ a catch!"

Will waved him off. "Puck, if there was something, do you really think I wouldn't sniff it out?" She tapped her nose and gave him a wink. "Trust me, before the bat thing, I couldn't even taste alcohol in a drink. Since turning hybrid, I can taste and smell so much better, part of why I didn't take that first drink. It reeked of cheap alcohol!"

"That does not– You know what? Never mind!" Puck huffed, throwing his hands up in defeat. He deeply sighed before giving her a skeptical look. "Since when did you start drinking alcohol?"

"I never said I didn't." Will answered back with a roll of her eyes. "I've tasted, but I don't drink because I'm not twenty one. Tonight's the exception since it's not illegal for me to do so."

"Right…" Puck sarcastically droned, starting to walk away from what he viewed as an argument going nowhere. He made it down the first step, muttering something to himself, which wasn't as discrete as he thought it was. "I swear, you are the most confusing, infuriating female creature I've ever met."

Will snorted, then, to Sally's surprise, cuffed him on the back of the head. Whipping around, Puck shot her an incredulous look as he rubbed the spot she had smacked with all the finesse of an annoyed cat.

"Quit being such a butt." Will smirked, resting her hands on her hips. "Now, since this is a bachelorette party, I should tell you to buzz off.

"Wait, but you just–"

"I said I _should_ tell you to buzz off, or–" Will let linger, sashaying over to the stupefied vampire and throwing an arm around his shoulder with a playful wink. "–you could shape up, and I let you spin me around the dance floor until it's time for us gals to leave."

There was a collective gasp from behind them as Puck's jaw dropped. Eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline while his eyes stayed firmly locked on Will, who let out an uncharacteristically flirty giggle of enjoyment at the shocked look on his face.

"Uh… Did..you just…" He stopped mid-sentence as the girl booped his nose.

"Careful there, Silly Bat." Will reached up with her other hand, gently shutting his mouth with a _click_. "Your face will get stuck like that." Still giggling, Will then did the truly unthinkable.

"So I'm going to hit the dance floor," She casually offered, fingers drifting over his chin in what was clearly a caress, before pecking him on the cheek. "But~," she drew out with a turn, "feel free to join me when you've stopped gaping like a codfish," and started down the stairs, swinging her hips to the beat of the music.

Puck—and everyone else in the party—only watched, mouths dropped open, as Will laughed before flitting her way down to the dance floor. The poor vampire turned to the group, his confusion evident on his face.

"What… What the hell just happened?!"

Of course that was Al's cue to drop like a rock in a fit of laughter to the floor, where she wheezed breathlessly between wild laughter.

"Oh!" Al gasped, bursts of giggles making her eyes water. "Oh, my ribs! Hahaha"

"My goodness! I guess you were right about this drink, Psyche," La Muerte commented, laughing a bit herself now.

"Wait! What about the drink?" Puck questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion and concern.

"Psyche told us this drink brings out a different side to a person," Sally started to answer, wanting to alleviate some of the worry she could see on his face. "It's because of–"

"Oh! That's just the alcohol talking!" the love goddess swiftly interrupted, one dainty hand semi-discretely covering the rag doll's mouth, and leaning forward to hide the bride-to-be from Puck's view. "Yeah, Plum adds something a bit stronger in these, but they're just so good!"

Stunned by the line Psyche was spinning, Sally stopped struggling and shot her own disbelieving look at the Valentine Royal's back. Why wasn't she telling Puck about the stones? And just what was she planning?

Unaware of what was really happening, Puck turned, his teeth grit and one fist balled in frustration. "Dammit! I knew I should have taken that thing away from her. If something happens to Will, Plum's gonna pay!"

"Now, don't worry so much, dear. The drinks really are harmless, I promise. Will is just…" Psyche couldn't stop herself from grinning at her word choice. "She's feeling more relaxed is all, so why don't you be a wonderful gent and take up the lady's invitation."

Puck was understandably skeptical of the information, feeling something was up no matter how enticing Psyche's explanation was, but at the same time, he honestly had no reason to believe she was lying. Plus, if this was just a typical spell of drunkenness, then he should at least head to the dance floor to keep an eye on Will. Without much else to go on, he bit the bullet and made his way to where he last saw his human friend.

Meanwhile back at the bridal sweet, Psyche had finally released Sally, and Al was coming down from her giggle fit.

"This should be interesting."

"Psyche," Sally questioned, "why didn't you tell Puck about the soul stones?"

"It isn't obvious?" Morticia supplied, causing Sally to turn towards the elegant matriarch for this supposed enlightenment. "The boy is clearing taken with our young lady."

"Pft! Understatement!" Al chimed in. "Dude has a crush, no, more like totally cuckoo-for-Cocoa-Puffs-into Will. Called it when they first met, and I thought she was flirting with a flying rat."

"I see…"

"Yeah but my girl is in major denial, and dude has been hardcore friend-zoned," Al stated with a nonchalant shrug as this type of situation wasn't new to her when it came to her friend.

"Very interesting indeed…" Psyche hummed, crossing her arms and putting a hand to her chin in thought.

"Thought he'd give up when Dean came in the picture," Al continued seamlessly, like she was stating facts from a book, "but maybe Puck thinks he has a shot now that they're on a break.

However, what no one had expected was to see Psyche suddenly pounce upon Al, who had barely gotten the words out when before she was face to face with a panicky deity.

"Did you say Will and Dean broke up?!" The expression on the Grecian's lovely face only growing more desperate with the milliseconds it took Al to process her undignified squawk.

"Gah! My ears!" Try as she might, Al couldn't escape the petite woman's grip. "Damn you're strong!"

"Answer the question!"

"Psyche, please, let her go," Sally pleaded, pulling on Psyche's arms with the help of La Muerte. When Al finally was released, Sally quickly jumped in and began explaining, "I forgot to mention, but yes, Will and Dean have taken a break in their relationship."

"Sally, I need to you specify: are they _taking_ a break or are they _on_ a break?"

"Is there a difference?" Sally asked helplessly.

"A HUGE difference!" Psyche took a step back and began pacing, her speech quickening along with her strides. "If they're on a break, then that means there's a fifty percent chance of them ending the relationship entirely. If they're just taking a break, then that means they are still together, but needed time apart and still have a chance of getting back together. If both parties do not understand this, it can lead to serious consequences!"

"Oh! That explains Ross and Rachel now," Al commented dryly.

Ignoring her, Psyche again calmly yet urgently addressed Sally. "So please, tell me. Are they on a break or taking a break?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Gah!" Psyche threw her hands up in the air, wings agitatedly fluttering before turning to Al. "Al, do you know?!"

"I want to say it's an official break, but Will may actually be just taking a break," Al said, still in thought. "She did tell me the he's been a butt-munch lately, mostly since Will's been working her bat wings off for the wedding. Then they had a huge fight when he found us shopping with Sally at the mall. Still not sure how he knew where we were, though…"

"So wait, wouldn't it make more sense for them to spend time together if they weren't spending enough time together?" La Muerte asked..

"I would think this break would just mean they have even more time apart," Morticia added. "I know I can't stay away from Gomez too long if he does manage to upset me, something very rare in it of itself."

"In any case, this is vital information. I'll need to notify Valentine immediately. Of course, doing so without Eros finding out will be the real challenge–"

"Can we stop gossiping about this now!" Al suddenly shouted, earning everyone's attention as she stood up and away from the other women. She sighed, conflicted before looked up at the rest of the group.

"Now, I know I would be lying if I said that my girlie's love life wasn't a big source of entertainment for me, but I can't help but feel a little weirded out that y'all are so intent on knowing every itty-bitty detail of Will's relationship. Seriously, what the heck!?"

Everyone got quiet, understandably embarrassed that they let themselves get carried away like a circle of gossiping housewives. It was Psyche who was the first to speak.

"Sorry, Al. It's just…" She chewed her lip in thought. "It's rather hard to explain. I can't say much as it is confidential Valentine Town business. The most I can tell you is that Valentine himself is especially invested in Will's affairs—more-so since Eros shot Puck with a True Love's Arrow."

"He did what now?!"

Off to the side, Sally couldn't help ponder why Al would not remember Will telling her about this. Unless… Sally grimaced, waiting for the explosion.

"To put it in a matter of terms, Valentine has deemed that the situation is much more complicated than originally anticipated regarding how we maintain relationships according to protocol."

"Protocol my Aunt Fanny!"

"Alice, please." Psyche held up her hand. "Our job in Valentine's Town is to monitor, observe and create situations most compatible for people to fall in love, among other things. What my husband did to Will was basically the preverbal wrench in the gears, so now we're doing everything within our power to correct the situation."

"Oh… I still don't like it," Al said hesitantly, "but I get you're trying to fix your hubby's screw up, so guess it's okay—for now!"

"Okay chicas! I think that's enough work talk." La Muerte stood up and started ushering everyone towards the dance floor. "Tonight is a night for celebration! No _más trabajo_ , _ahora_ it's time for _fiesta_!"

Psyche laughed. "She's right. Oh! Ladies, we should hit the karaoke floor."

"Bit cliché, but hey, I won't complain."

"Oh, I remember Will and you doing that at the New Year's party. I didn't get a chance to do it myself, but it looked fun!"

"Rags, you are in for a treat. Nothing better than singing your heart out while completely embarrassing yourself in front of your friends."

 _Sugar pie, honey bunch  
_ _You know that I love you  
_ _I can't help myself  
_ _I love you and nobody else_

"DAMNIT PLUM!"

"Oh no…" Psyche winced. She and everyone looked at the dance floor to see that, up on stage with microphone in hand, was none other than Will.

"Okay I know I said embarrassing, but that's just bad," Al commented with a sneer. She could only watch in horror as her friend continued to sing the heinous pop song with vigor.

"Oh, it's ghastly!" Morticia covered her ears. "So sweet and happy."

"And that's the problem," Psyche stated. "I don't know why but, for some reason, Plum's love potion always caused the one under its influence to break out into this song. Though it only works on those who aren't in love."

"But I thought Will was immune to the love arrows?"

"Oh, our arrows are one thing, but Plum's potion is different from the recipe we use."

"How do we make it stop!?" Al pleaded, also covering her ears as her frined continued with the next verse.

 _When I call your name  
_ _Boy, it starts the flame  
_ _Burning in my heart, tearing it all apart  
_ _No matter how I try, my love I cannot hide_

"Yeah, we better get her down fast," Psyche said as she practically ran over the others. "The Goblins nearly demolished the place after the last love potion outbreak."

"I'd be more worried about Plum," La Muerte added, watching as the vampire tried but failed to pry the microphone away from the girl. "Looks like Puck might be ready to do the same."


	10. Everything Must Go According to Plan

The morning sun shone brightly on the land of thrills and chills as it broke the horizon, steadily rising out of the reach of the surrounding hills and dark forest that formed the seemingly inescapable Hinterlands. Slowly, its brilliant rays crept up towards the window of the tallest tower in town, slicing into the darkness, and across the lonely couch where a slumbering skeleton lay.

As the golden-tangerine beams moved over unique skeletal eyelids, the King made his displeasure evident with a low, pained groan before attempting to escape the dawn by rolling over. The brightness was doing nothing for the pounding in his skull, but the allure of returning to sweet and painless oblivion on the comfortable throw pillow he had claimed was simply too good to pass up. As he buried his nasal sockets into the soft material—too happy to find solace in it—a lingering scent caught his attention.

Crisp autumn leaves. A chilled midnight wind. Spices that warmed you to the bone. _Sally…_

Suddenly, eye sockets shot open with impressive clarity. Today was the thirteenth of June. In a few short hours, he and the love of his afterlife would stand before an audience, declaring their love to all the realms as they were joined in matrimony.

"What am I doing lying around?" Jack shouted to himself. "I've got to get ready!"

He sprang from the couch to rush downstairs, only to be stopped in his very tracks by the skull-splitting pain that shot through his cranium. Grabbing his aching skull, Jack dropped back to the couch, and bent over to hold his head between his knees.

"Oh my head… Why did I let Gomez talk me into a drinking match the night before my wedding?"

"Told you to drink water, _mocoso_." A certain accented, smug voice didn't hesitate to rub it in with a chuckle. "But you didn't listen."

Slowly, the Pumpkin King turned to face the lurking shadow of the Lord of the Forgotten. The dark deity slinked over to his godson, and held out a steaming teacup.

"Drink."

Jack only groaned. "I can't even think of taking something without feeling nauseous…"

"Shut up and listen to me for once, _estúpido_ ," Xibalba barked gruffly and shoved the cup into his godson's hand. "Your _tía_ always makes me drink peppermint tea after I've over-indulged, but I prefer the fragrant spice of ginger. Luckily, you had some among those mint sticks."

"Why am I drinking this again?" Jack asked, carefully sipping at the hot hangover cured.

"Sipping this brew soothes any booze-related nausea and stomachaches. If you had a liver, I'd have made green tea, though that stuff tastes like _orine de burro_ if you ask me."

That got a little chuckle out of Jack, and seeing as he needed to get ready, he downed the tea in one go. As luck would have it, that proved to be a bad move.

"And that is why I told you to sip it, _muchacho estúpido_ ," Xibalba dryly critiqued as Jack sprang to the bathroom, one boney hand over his stitched mouth while the other clutched his non-existent stomach.

 **XXX**

 _Thirty minutes later_ …

Jack made his way downstairs to find Xibalba rousing the equally hungover groomsmen.

"Wow! That was a crazy scene last night," Bonejangles groaned from his slumped over position on the lounge chair. "Yo, my man, you sure know how to party, for a breather. I ain't had a hangover like this since that wild night at the Bone and Socket."

Another groan was heard, this one coming from behind Jack's tipped-over couch. Before he could say a word, the disheveled head of his best man slowly rose up.

"Ah, that's where the human was," Xibalba said, still trying to rouse a completely passed out Skully.

" _Tío_. Please." Xibalba only shrugged as he turned back to Skully.

Meanwhile, Jack walked over to assist his hungover friend. He helped the living man to his feet. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh, I'll be alright," Gomez responded, stumbling a bit but righted himself. "A bit of Mama's cure-all tonic and I'll be right as acid rain in a jiffy, Jack old man." Gomez confidently supplied with a grunt as he helped the groom with righting the couch. "It's the pickled clams that does the trick."

After setting that in order and fixing himself up a little, Gomez looked around the area with a scrupulous look in his eye.

"Say old man," Gomez called over his shoulder as he helped tidy up a bit. "Where is that ghostly canine of yours? I mean, I understand not seeing the pooch during the bachelor party, but good old Zero shadows you like Kitty Cat does Tish."

"Oh, yes. I asked the Doctor and Jewel if they wouldn't mind looking after him for the night."

"So that's where your mutt was." Xibalba huffed. "Thought he was haunting the graveyard."

"Al said we ought to have him stay with someone until the wedding. Said her parents always had a friend watch their dog, and recommenced we do that for Zero."

"Completely understandable," Gomez said. "Pets just want to be around or be apart of whatever is going on. Tish and Wednesday certainly love their pets, but I'd be lying that they don't get in the way at the most inconvenient times."

"Right, so that's why I asked the Doctor to look after him. He'll be joining us for the ceremony, but until then, he'll be staying at the lab trying to steal Igor's biscuits." Jack explained with dry amusement, getting a laugh from Gomez and a musing hum from his godfather"

"Rather surprised you asked him of all creatures."

"Well…" Jack winced. "To be honest, Jewel was really the one who asked," he confessed. "I had been mulling over the situation while visiting the Doctor. He was working on the gift Will commissioned for us when Jewel overheard my dilemma. She offered to look after him, though I suspect the Doctor was rather reluctant to agree."

"And another falls victim to the powers of the feminine persuasion." Xibalba darkly chuckled. It was about then that Skully finally roused.

"Oh my aching cranium!"

"Welcome beck to the realm of the conscious," Gomez enthusiastically greeted, though doing his best not to be too loud for his friend's sake. "Good to see we all survived last night's little soiree."

"Can anyone tell me what happened last night?" Skully groggily asked, rubbing his pounding head. "All I remember is sitting down to the bar, and then…zip, zilch, nada…"

"What happened was your lightweight bones missed _tu primo's_ bachelor party just when it got interesting," Xibalba critiqued before throwing Jack a dark smirk. "I take it back, boy. You really do know how to lighten up."

Jack didn't like that look. He knew it all too well; it was a look that meant the Dark Lord had information you _did not_ want him to know, and he was about to use it to his advantage.

Suddenly, Jack made a grave realization. He couldn't remember what happened last night passed the point of Gomez's suggested competition. He had woken up with a hangover to rival those of his youth, and he was still wearing the clothes he had on from last night, which wasn't too bad of an outcome; but how had they even gotten back to Halloween Town, let alone into his house, and why was his living room such a mess?!

Almost all the furniture was tipped over, so he could only assume everyone simply had slept wherever they dropped, but for some reason, Xibalba seemed to be the only one who was unaffected by the drinking from last night.

"So, my boy, should we share with the class what went on last night?"

Jack's panicked eye sockets whipped over to wickedly grinning Xibalba. He opened his mouth, hoping for the slim chance to sway his godfather from what he was about to do, when Xibalba halted him with a raise of his gloved hand. He held what appeared to be several black squares of flexible paper in his other hand while that evil looking grin only grew larger.

"Or shall we let _these_ tell the story?" he continued. Without letting Jack answer, Xibalba threw them on to the coffin table, the evidence landing sporadically on the surface.

Sure enough, they were polaroids. Each polaroid depicting the wild shenanigans the bachelor party had gotten up to the previous night, each one showing the escalating mayhem with the groom mostly appearing front and center in each picture. Jack was mortified!

"Wow! How'd you get these, man?" Bonejangles asked, grabbing one of the photos. "Shoot! I woulda remembered someone being this close… Hey! Who's this vamp with the great gams?"

"Someone you met at the bar," Xibalba said nonchalantly. "I believe that's her number on your hat."

While Bonejangles eagerly checked, the rest of the men were searching through the pictures.

"How!?" Jack flares up at his godfather, his socket twitching.

"Of course, photographers were hired," Xibalba chuckled, "to commemorate your upcoming nuptials, were they not? Were they not supposed to be at the respected parties as well?"

"Of course not! I cannot believe you would– Wait a minute!" If it were possible, Jack's face grew more grave with his realization. "D-did you just say _both_ parties?"

The dark god's malicious ever-growing grin sent a cold chill down the Pumpkin King's spine. It just couldn't be true!

"I ain't messing with you, boy," Xibalba added, as if interpreting the skeleton's thoughts. "La Muerte tells me the girls all adored their photos. Gave a big tip to the photographer too. However, I am dying to see how your fiancée, soon-to-be-wife reacts to these beauties!"

"Cheer up, old man," Gomez said. "These aren't all too bad." The poorly hidden wince and half-smirk of reassurance from the Best Man were not very convincing.

Jack quickly snatched up all the polaroids, ignoring the protests of the others, and reduced them all to ash with a brief burst of angry fire. Gomez and the other skeletons groaned—there were quite a few they had each wanted to keep. However, Xibalba only laughed again.

"Childish as ever. You don't think I wouldn't have copies?"

"Hand them over!"

"Oh sure, but you'll have to get the negatives from the photographer."

"And you bet your pinstripes britches I ain't given them up!"

"No… No no no… Not here and not now…" Jack groaned as he turned to face the dreaded voice that snuck behind him. Dark eye sockets locked with sickly golden orbs that glowed from beyond the mirror above the fireplace.

Wondering how that mirror appeared there later, Jack approached the glass. "How is it that you of all specters become a wedding photographer, Betelgeuse?"

"Just two more times and I can come out to play," the beetle-muncher poltergeist off-keyed sang with a manic laugh. Despite the jest, he then materialized to stand—albeit two feet shorter than the imposing height of the Pumpkin King—in front of Jack.

"See you haven't changed, bone boy," Betelgeuse snickered, checking out the messy aftermath around them. "'Cept now we know the ol' stiff can have a little fun."

After some quick rummaging, he pulled out another polaroid from his inner jacket pocket, knocking a few loose beetles and an eyeball to the floor. "I'll get those guys later, but boy woo! Babes will love this one."

Betelgeuse turned the photo this way and that, adding with a green-toothed leer, "Surprised the old bones can still be so flexible. Bet the bride doesn't complain! Hehe!"

"Give me that!"

"Ah-ah!" With a snap of his fingers, the photo disappeared. "Product delivered upon payment."

Jack glared daggers at the snickering phantom, and if it wasn't for the fact that Gomez and Bonejangles were holding him back, he would have long since torn the bastard a new one.

" _Relájate_ , _chamaco_ ," Xibalba said nonchalantly, though his tone poorly hid his enjoyment at the stand-off in the room. He drifted over to stand between the two, his serpent staff at the ready in case he needed to whack some sense into either male as he looked at the glaring groom.

"Your actual photographer is with the ladies in Valentine Town, and will be here for the ceremony."

"Reminds me! I gotta go pick her up," Betelgeuse barked, floating for the door. Before he went out, he straightened his jacket and slicked back his hair with a loud, slobbery lick of his hand.

"Can't wait to see the dame that settled for you, Bonehead." Betelgeuse snorted, clearly baiting the fuming Halloween leader. "Gotta be some boring broad, given she's marrying a dead stick-in-the-scum like you. But maybe one of them other babes will gimme a little more–" He threw an especially lewd grin over his shoulder, wagging his eyebrows as his tongue hung out. "– _action_."

With that final dig, the self-proclaimed Ghost with the Most disappeared with a grating cackle. Just in the nick of time too; a rather large fireball ferociously erupted right where the ghost had been standing only moments ago.

Panicked, Skully rushed forward and started stamping out the fire with the help of a colorfully swearing Bonejangles. The large-jawed skeleton had previously left the room to write down his admirer's number for later, but returned right as Jack's temper flared up.

Meanwhile, a half-ignited skeleton stood in the living room, his whole right arm engulfed in flames as he took deep shuttering breaths. Red colored his vision.

"Umm… Jack?"

"How fast can we get to Valentine's Town, Gomez?" Eye sockets still on the spot, Jack continued to let his rage fuel his fire as he quietly growled out the question.

"Oh boy, would you relax," Xibalba droned, treating the reaction not unlike it were merely the over-the-top tantrum of a spoiled child.

It was then the younger skeleton whipped around, directing his anger on his godfather. His now extinguished arm pointed accusingly at the deity, right between the eyes, that it caused him to reflexively lean away.

"You have _no idea_ what you're talking about, Xibalba! If you even had an inkling of how far that lecherous specter will go to get his roaming hands on a woman, then you'd understand why I'm so angry!" Jack hissed out, jaws tightly clenched as he stared down his godfather. He could see that the stubborn old goat was actually seriously listening to him for once.

"Think about it, _Tío_ ," he continued. "At this very moment, that womanizer is on his way to a club full of lively souls and plenty of dancing women, but he's specifically headed to a bridal party— _my fiancée's_ bridal party—that has two barely legal mortals, and several beautiful married women, who are probably at this moment in the process of being dressed for the ceremony after a night of fun and dancing."

Jack pulled away once he saw that what he was implying was registering in Xibalba's blood-red skull pupils. He noted how they were shrinking in dread and rage, so Jack took it upon himself to really drive it home through that thick skull.

"Married or mortal are just pointless formalities to him, _Tío_ , and he's not the type to leave things to his imagination either."

Xibalba's sharpened teeth ground as he recognized the gesture that Jack was making, as if he were sneakingly lifting something up.

" ** _ENOUGH!_** " Xibalba explosively bellowed, blackened wings snapping open with towering, burning, green flames shooting up from the candles adorning his armor.

It was a miracle that nothing caught fire. The rest of the groom's party, excluding a frowning Jack, nervously eyed the two rulers. Wisely giving the two some space once they saw the enraged deity start pacing, his expression rapidly switched back and forth between fury and dread and swears streamed out of his mouth like water—some so old and unpronounceable that they surely belonged to languages long extinct.

Any other man would've been deemed a reckless fool for what the Best Man was about to attempt; but then again, he was an Addams, and they weren't exactly known for having a strong sense of self-preservation, or really any for that matter. Nonetheless, Gomez saw it as his duty to get the ball rolling if his fellows were so worried about their loves, but he couldn't help think that maybe Jack was maybe blowing things a bit out of proportion. Why a man—even one like Betelgeuse—could change a lot after a few years, and it had been some time since they'd last seen one another. It was with this more positive view that Gomez approached Jack, laying a friendly hand upon the skeleton's shoulder, which prompted him to look down at his more composed friend while his godfather continued to angrily pace.

"Now, Jack, I can understand your worry—it's entirely justifiable! But don't you think that, maybe. you're charging old Beej for his past without even seeing what he's like now?" Gomez suggested, trying to be optimistic.

Jack's reaction was simply to stare rather deadpanned for all of three seconds before opening his mouth. "Remind me again why you never introduced Betelgeuse to Morticia."

Gomez froze, hand still upon Jack's shoulder, as he instantly recalled just why he never introduced his Tish to Betelgeuse.

It was all because the slimy bastard was just too charming! He was vile, crude, cruel, disgusting, and an absolute wildcard. By all Addams's standards, he was perfect, and Gomez would more than happily introduce the poltergeist to any of his single female relatives. But Morticia? His Tish? His _Querida_?! Never in a thousand years would he let that pervert alone with his wife or possibly risk her falling for his rascal charms!

Gomez felt a familiar jealous rage that he hadn't felt since his cousin Vlad had come back from the dead to make good on his original arranged marriage to Morticia, and it only grew. By god, he felt even more murderous than he had watching the minions of that Thunder Mane scoundrel dare lay their unworthy lips upon Tish's cool, pale, glorious arm, and then again with Thunder Mane himself! The villain! The cad! He had the audacity to try to steal his Morticia, grabbing her like a brute in his steel hair tentacles, tempting her with World Domination, and on their Honeymoon no less!

Jack recognized that hellish, steaming, bloodshot gleam in Gomez's eyes. The grip on his shoulder tightened immensely as Gomez's skin grew redder and he broke a sweat, and Jack knew that if he were an average skeleton then his clavicle and scapula would have surely snapped under the pressure. It was uncomfortable, but not enough to stop the cunning smirk from Jack's skeletal lips.

"Gentlemen…" Jack glanced over his shoulder, seeing Xibalba now stood alongside Bonejangles and Skully. "You might want to take a few steps back."

The three heeded Jack's words, Skully and Bonejangles sharing an apprehensive look while Xibalba looked anxiously excited. The Lord of the Forgotten could feel the ridiculous levels of negative emotions radiating off of Gomez, and he could tell that what was about to happen, it was going to be good!

Gomez exploded with animalistic rage. Literally! Steam jetted out of his ears as he stomped and beat his chest like a gorilla. He roared and howled and yelled so loud that you'd mistake it for the blaring trumpet of a charging African elephant! He was even bouncing off the walls, which the others watched in avid fascination. Finally, the man landed in from of Jack after having passed the high point of his fury.

"Jack," Gomez heavily panted, "I hope you have a plan because I'm about to hunt down that rapscallion, and drag him by the short and curlies back to Juno's office myself!"

A scheming Jack, however, was swiftly interrupted before he could rally the men.

 _Knock!Knock!Knock! Knock!Knock!Knock! Knock!Knock!Knock!_

That familiar rapping could only be from one person, making Jack groan, his anger somewhat replaced by annoyance. Today was just not the day he needed this!

He left the group to answer the door, dread growing in his nonexistent stomach. Upon opening it, his suspicions were spot on because standing on his doorstep, in total panic, was the Mayor.

"Oh, thank Halloween!" the politician wailed. "I've been calling you for hours. I couldn't reach you, and thought something terrible had happened!"

Knowing him to over-exaggerate, Jack rolled his sockets and pinched his brow. He was in no mood for the Mayor's frantic behavior. Not today—especially not today of all days!

"Mayor, please! I don't–"

"Jack! This is an emergency!" the Mayor interrupted, pulling out a paper roll, which extended into one of the Mayor's infamous long lists.

"The entire reception area has been TP-ed, insects have gotten into all the flower arrangements, someone poured vegetable oil on the exhaust of my car, and now it smokes every time I start it up!"

As the Mayor continued down the list compiled of things only thought of by a group of randy college frat boys, Jack when through several emotions: shock, outrage, revelation, and finally, utter humiliation. This was all because as the Mayor listed off one misfortune after the next, Jack was flooded by soured memories of an alcohol-fueled group, lead by yours truly.

"Oh, and there's more," the Mayor continued, looking back at his list. "Someone has wrapped up the fountain completely in linen bandages. It's also stopped running water and now belching obnoxiously on the hour, and there are chickens running wild in my office!"

 _I should have looked at those photos more carefully_ , he thought regrettably.

"Then the rings have yet to be brought back from the jewelers," the Mayor continued on, thankfully nearly the last portion of his report.

"The marriage license has been misfiled—along with every other document in Town Hall—and no one can find anything. The vows are missing too, and it seems the candles and the key to the wine cellar are also missing. The chairs were miscounted, so now we may not have enough chairs for all the guests. There's also a forecast of dark clouds, so no doubt a storm is brewing, but of course, Town Hall is nowhere big enough, meaning we'd have to move into the Underground Burial Chamber. We'd obviously need to move everything, and it will take even more power, and Doctor Finklestein warned of a power outage if we did that."

Putting a boney hand to his already aching cranium, Jack groaned and sank to the floor. "This day could not get any worse!" he lamented. "To think, all I was worried about were some photos and a nasty hangover. Now add a lecherous specter and this?!"

Hearing that, the Mayor went into even more of a tizzy—if such a thing were even possible.

"Oh no! Don't tell me your ill!" he wailed, throwing his list in the air. "The groom is ill, and we've had no word from he bridal party! Halloween's sake! What if the bride is ill too? Or worse! She doesn't show up to the wedding!"

"Don't even _think_ about that!" snapped Jack, making the Mayor curl in on himself in fright and apologize with a wobbly smile.

"Oh… did I not mention we no longer have any music as well?"

Jack slowly stood. "What do you mean we don't have music?"

"Well, seems the Band got into some trouble too," the Mayor nervously explained then quickly flipped through his list. "There's soap bubbles coming out of James' saxophone, Jimmy's accordion is jammed with jellied brains, and poor Jim. All his strings for his bass were snipped—even his emergency backups! So, unfortunately, the Band will be unable to provide any music for the ceremonies today."

Jack again felt like the ground was crumbling beneath his feet, and his whole body shook before his knees were reunited with the floor. Not one word or sound escaped him, outwardly he was in shock, but internally, his panicked thoughts and emotions were whirling with hurricane-like force.

Why was all this happening? Today was supposed to be the most wonderful day of his afterlife, one to be memorable through the centuries to come. Now it would be memorable alright, only as the day he practically singlehandedly ruined his and Sally's wedding day!

"J-Jack?"

"Whaaaat?!" Jack groaned miserably, breaking his stupor as he dragged his hand down his face. There was no point in trying to act calm, so why bother?

The Mayor whimpered. "Wh-What should we do?" he asked timidly, afraid of setting off the Halloween King again.

Jack speechlessly blinked at him, mouth agape with words or a plan that weren't voiced before his jaws shut again with a defeated _click_. He didn't have a clue where to even start!

A low whistle of awe from behind the group snapped the unwanted attention away from the petrified groom. "You boys must've had one hell of a shindig last night!" The owner of said remark ended with an amazed laugh.

 _What the?_ Jack looked up and instantly recognized the figure in his doorway. To those who didn't know, however, they'd quickly assume that she was a witch of some sort, given her pale green skin, hooked nose, and large striped witch's hat sitting on a wild nest of curly, red hair—but she was so much more! She was tall and skinny, with blue-gray eyes, yet she wore more colors than the Halloween Town witches, and unlike them, this female was a fairy-witch, evident by the fact she floating in midair, not by magic or a broom, but by a small pair of dark-purple bat wings sprouting from her back.

"Oh my stars!" Skully was the first to react, rushing over to hug the newcomer. "Scary, you made it!"

"Why of course, Skully," the witch happily tittered. "I wasn't leaving my broommate high and dry after he invited me as his plus one. But uh…" She chuckled. "Looks like you boys are having a bit of trouble."

 **"** Sister, you have no idea! You showed up just in the nick of time." Turning around, Skully introduced his guest. "Everyone, this is my broommate and best ghoulfriend—the one and only Scary Godmother."

With a bow, the fairy-witch smiled as she closed the small distance between her boots and the floor with a click of her heels. "Pleasure to meet you all." She made her rounds, warmly shaking the hand of each new face. "And sorry for barging in like this, Jack. I was trying to find Skully, but all of a sudden, I was drawn to your home."

Looking around, Scary did her best not to comment on the state the bachelor party's wild night had left the place, but her momentary wince said enough.

"It's…charming…"

"Y-yes well…" Jack stuttered, trying and failing to explain how all this happened, but frankly, he didn't know where to even begin without it sounding so mindbogglingly stupid! Fortunately, Scary's words about being drawn to his home seem to snap Jack out of his tongue-tied dilemma.

"Wait! I don't understand. What do you mean by being drawn here?"

"Now come on, Jack. I know it's been a couple years since you last came to the Fright Side, what with that Halloween destruction scare in 2010–" Scary laughed teasingly. "–but did you really forget? Just takes someone really thinking that they need my help—be it calling out my name or crying. Guess you all you needed, Pumpkin King, was just thinking you desperately needed help."

Scary took one more look around the living room, and thought back to the chaotic mess she had encountered along the way outside. "And looks like you _really_ need the help."

Jack actually did chuckle. "Well, you wouldn't be you if you didn't come to the aid of others, Scary." He sighed, looking at the mess surrounding them. "I appreciate it—really, I do—but you are a guest, and too good of a friend. This is our mess that I'm fully responsible for in my town."

He gave a little shrug, looking apologetic. "It just doesn't feel right asking you to help fix the aftermath of my drunken foolishness."

"Oh, bat gizzards!" Scary spat and stamped her foot. She sighed and shook her head, hands on her narrow hips. "Still the same ol' scatter brain, I see." She clucked her tongue. "Jack, after all the times you gave Skully and I a hand around the house, you really think I wouldn't want to help out?"

"Well no," Jack assured, rubbing his neck. "I-it's just so much and we'd really have to split up to try to cover more ground. Plus, all the repairs and the clock is ticking…"

"Things have never been this bad before," the Mayor added with a defeated whine, "but it looks like we're getting the full brunt of Friday the 13th."

"Mayor, really, I don't… Wait, what did you say?" Without letting the man answer, Jack dashed to the kitchen where his calendar hung just inside the door. Indeed, under the writing of "Wedding Day!" circled in bright red, was the date marking today the infamous thirteenth day of the month and it fell on a Friday.

"How could I have forgotten!?" Jack moaned. "I should have been more prepared."

"Whoa!"

Jack ran out after hearing a loud _thump_ , finding Skully sprawled on the floor with his ankle bone tangled in a black phone-cord.

"I think I found the reason why you didn't get any calls," Skully dryly concluded as he picked himself up, and dusted off his top hat.

Jack pick up the cord and replaced it into it's socket. He then picked up the phone—somehow getting tangled around the end table—and proceeded to make a call.

" _Hello?"_

"Will, we need to talk! This is an emergency!"

" _Jack, what the heck?! You sound freaked. You're not getting cold feet, are you? 'Cause I swear-"_

"I would never!" Jack quickly interrupted her, his tone firm and assuring. "It's just it completely escaped me that today is Friday the Thirteenth! Please tell me everyone is alright! Where's Sally?"

 _"Dude, is this some trick? I told ya, you're not to see Sally, and that includes talking."_

"Willa, please!" Jack begged, his grip on the receiver tightening in desperation. "I just need to know if everyone's alright. No misfortunes or utter catastrophes?" Jack nearly froze up at the sound of a frustrated groan. "I knew it! Tell me what's happened!"

 _"Dude, relax, would ya? This is all going according to plan."_

"Plan? What plan?"

 _"You forgot... Figures." Will sighed and Jack could practically hear her roll her eyes. "Look, we planned for the wedding date knowing_ full well _what day it'd be. Sally was the one to recommend doing it, if you remembered," she ground out, "you'd recall agreeing with it because then you got your Halloween theme. Furthermore, since we planned on having the wedding on Bad Luck Friday, we brought in Al. Girl always over plans and she's the best at planning for worst case scenarios—perks of her paranoia. Although, sounds like you got the bad luck, but we haven't had any troubles. No black cats or cracks in the streets."_

"But you don't understand, Will," Jack tried to reason, pleadingly. "This isn't like those little superstitions in your world."

 _"That's why the ladies went out of town, Jack,"_ Will confidently added, though Jack noted the bemusement in her tone. _"Seriously? How are you not remembering any of this? You even told us that Halloween Town literally takes on all the bad luck, so part of Plan 13 was to keep the important things out of town when it all hit the fan."_

"Important things?"

 _"Duh! The rings, the marriage certificate. The_ bride _."_

Jack guiltily blanched. Had he really forgotten all of this?

" _Let me guess? You completely forgot all of this, and I'm taking a wild shot in the dark that after a bout of drunken testosterone stupidity happened, you called because some things have already been ruined for the wedding. And I would even bet the Mayor is probably freaking out because of it, am I right?"_

"Yes, it's something like that…" Jack tentatively confessed, wincing to himself as he took into account all the damage. _Among other thing…_

 _"Jack, again,_ we planned for this _! It's like it went in one ear canal and out the other."_ Jack could hear her shifting her phone while she let out a groaned sigh. _"Honestly, Jack…"_ she asked in a serious tone. _"Were you just nodding and yes-ing, but the whole time staring at Sally, and thinking about what she'd be wearing on the Wedding Night, or if she'd just go au natural?"_

Jack's bones practically glowed white, shoulders stiff, and wisely keeping himself from stuttering. It would only make him look guiltier. It didn't help that she had indeed hit the nail on the head. Still, it was a rather surprising—not to mention inappropriate and _embarrassing_ —remark from the normally reserved girl.

"You did _not_ just really ask me that…"

 _"Sorry–"_ Will certainly didn't sound like it. _"–but hey, I live with Al. What do you expect?"_

Jack sighed. In hindsight, he really should have known, but just shook his head then rolled his shoulders to help relax. He would have plenty of time to discuss such comments with the mental girl later. Right now, he had a wedding to fix, starting with the second most crucial element.

"Well then, what was the backup plan for having no music?" Jack asked, grunting as his neck gave a loud pop, sighing in relief before going back to his now more levelheaded tone. "Because as of last night, we have none."

 _"Say what?!"_

"Sounds like we didn't plan for everything now, did we?" Jack dryly delivered.

 _"Oh shut it, Skellington," she huffed. "Less bicker, more focus on music problem." There was a pause. "Oh! What about Bonejangles? Doesn't he have a band?"_

"Uh…" Jack had to think about that for a moment. "Well, he does, but–"

 _"Problem solved. I'll come pick him up, and we'll grab the band."_

"But–"

 _"Jack, re-lax! No one needs a nervous bride and groom today... Don't ask!"_ Will quickly added before Jack heard her take a breath. _"Look, I'm gonna tell you what I told Sally."_

"Wait a minute! What's going on with Sally?!"

 _"Never mind that, Jack, focus! I got one thing I want you to do today, okay? Can you do this one thing for me, Jack?"_

Worry for his love still crawled uncomfortably in his mind, but Jack understood what Will was getting at. "Yes," he answered, taking a deep breath and swallowing. "Yes, I can."

 _"Good… Jack, I want you to think of Sally—_ only _of Sally today, okay? Think you can do that, Pumpkin King?"_

Jack chuckled, smiling softly. "When aren't I?"

 _"Good. Oh! I got to go. Psyche's nymphs are having a makeup malfunction trying find the right colors for Sally and my skin tones. I'll come by for Bonejangles once that's done. The rest is up to you. Bye!"_

"Wait, Will, don't–" The line went dead. "Hang up **…** " he grumbled, putting the receiver back on its cradle. Sighing, he stood up and straightened his posture with a crack. He wasn't ready to face the other just yet, there were just too many things running through his mind, and while he knew he just need to pick a problem and work his way down to the rest. He just did not know where to start.

"Calm down, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Jack assured himself, not realizing that he had began to pace. It only got worse as he went over every last, minuscule detail regarding the wedding, muttering under his breath, and so deep within his own thoughts that his pacing grew quicker. The mutter never once increasing in volume where it might be more understandable for his unintentional audience, but it was as if speaking aloud might cause him to lose focus and forget something that would lead to yet another disaster.

Watching the pacing groom metaphorical burn a hole through the floor was only serving to make Xibalba get dizzy, which he guessed probably went on for about ten minutes, and none of the others were even attempting to do anything to stop it. They looked not unlike confused and frightened sheep, all lined up side by side as they watched Jack. Occasionally, someone would glance at their neighbor when Jack mentioned a ludicrous assumption, but yet nothing was done to end it. The tension, nervous silence, and his godson's infernal pacing was enough to light the fuse of Xibalba's legendary impatience and temper.

 _If he brings up that damn cake one more time, I'm going to loose it_ , thought Xibalba. But watching this made him realize that if he didn't end this madness himself, he was sure both of them would end up sick or he'd beat him over the head with his staff. Possibly both!

"Enough of this!" Xibalba slammed his staff on the ground, the two serpent heads hissing angrily at their master's outburst.

Jack finally stopped, frozen in place, and all eyes turned to the dark deity. Once sure he had their attention, Xibalba purposely approached his agitated godson. He looked down at the boy before him. No, no longer a boy, he supposed. Though, at the moment, it was rather hard to tell.

"I've not seen you like this since you were a small child," he said, his voice grim but firm. "Are you telling me in all these years, the one who rules over and embodies All Hallow's Eve is nothing but a frighten boy?"

"Xibalba, that's rather uncalled–" Gomez was silenced as the dark lord held up a long gloved hand.

Still eyeing the younger skeleton, Xibalba kept his firm tone and continued. "As the Master of Fright, you know better than anyone what anxiety can do. It clouds your judgement, takes away your sense of control of the situation. So right now I want you to stop. No more planning, or thinking. You are not to take control of any of the problems that have made themselves present."

"What are you talking about?!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief, looking at his godfather as if he were crazed. "I cannot just sit by and do nothing!"

"You can. You are. And you will," Xibalba spat back. "As of right now, all you will do is go upstairs, clean yourself up, and be presentable and calm, so that you do not cause the same panic you feel now in your beloved. _¿O crees que eres el único de los dos con preocupaciones hoy?_ "

The others were shocked. The groomsmen were all stunned speechless, while the Mayor—too overwhelmed by it all—fainted flat on the spot. And even Scary, who had been there all of five minutes, could tell from little interaction that Xibalba was not one who would offer another soul that kind of support. Though it was harsh, Xibalba knew that if he didn't take over, Jack would only create more problems for himself to solve. Taking that into account, Xibalba chose not even to ask how he could help.

Slowly, both Skully and Scary stepped forward. "You always did overthink things even when we were kids," Skully added.

"Yeah, this is no trouble at all," Scary said. "Just a few spells and I can have this whole wedding up and running like clockwork."

"Hey man, you know I fly solo, but I've seen my fair share of bad luck weddings too," Bonejangles said. "My best friend went through love and loss in one day, but she got her happy ending. May not have married her groovy young man, but she found peace in the end."

Gomez approached and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, actually startling Jack. "Xibalba's right, you know. You're too stressed and trying to handle everything yourself. Let us handle all this."

"I just…"

"Save it, ol' man," Gomez interrupted. "You're about to tell me it's too much, and it's your job to fix your wedding day. Think I don't know that feeling? But you need help, everyone does! Hell, I would've been married to Ophelia if not for Cousin It interrupting in the nick of time."

"See, _chamaco_ ," Xibalba grinned, placing his own hand on Jack's other shoulder. "You have many wanting to support you. So now," he shoved him none too gentle in the direction of the stairs. "Get upstairs, _vístete_ , and look presentable for your bride! She deserves more than the sorry state you have yourself in, _y apestas a licor_!."

With a sigh, Jack finally complied, though not without much reluctance. However, looking out at the circle around him, he couldn't help but smile softly in gratitude. He thanked them, then made his way upstairs, while the others sprung into action. First popping into his bedroom to gather some things for the bathroom, Jack quickly shed his clothes for a robe, and found the bag that held his wedding suit. Seeing it made him truly smile as he recalled the day Sally had shown it to him, having designed it herself by repurposing one of his old suits, and making it almost brand new for the wedding.

" _A little love into every stitch_ ," he quoted, remembering her smile as she handed him the suit.

Even with that thought, he still could not stop thinking about all the other things that had gone wrong; but it was out of his hands now, and with a heavy sigh, he closed the closet door and left the room. Shutting the door behind him once he was in the bathroom, his body was on auto-pilot as his mind continued to go over everything. Normally, he knew this day would be a source of fun for Halloween Town—a mini Holiday if you will—where fun antics, aside from the notorious pranks courtesy of the trick-or-treaters, brought about by the misfortune of the cursed day were usually welcomed.

"But not today…" Jack lamented to his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He stayed staring at himself, then, stood up straight and slapped the sides of his boney face.

"Pull yourself together, man! This is not the time to be negative. This is just a few minor setbacks. Focus on the main objective: in a matter of a few short hours, you Jack Skellington, will be married to most wonderful, kind, loving, drop-dead gorgeous woman whom has stood by your side through much worse," he firmly pressed to his reflection, features narrowed and determined as he leaned over the sink.

"You lost your spark for Halloween. You nearly got your dog and yourself blow up by the military. You faced a villainous creature and nearly lost the woman you love twice—a little bad luck is nothing!" he growled out, staring himself in the sockets.

"The others are right." Jack stood back up, and pointed to the figure in the mirror. "Stop thinking about all the other things and focus on the important one: Sally. Think of your dearest love; focus solely on the single most important being in all of your afterlife, and the rest will go on. Perfection is futile at this point. What matters is from here on out, you damn well make sure that this is by far the single most important and happiest day for Sally."

With a deep breath, and feeling a lot more stable, Jack disrobed and stepped into the shower. Turning on the hot water, however, ended up being a grave mistake.

"Alright! Who the hell put jolly ranchers in the shower head?!"

* * *

 **AN:** Oh wow! How did I do it again? Just when I think I have the chapter, the bunnies go and add more drama. Haha well, rest assured, this is the last time they do that. So I hope you enjoy this little present, even if it is not quite what you were asking for. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, my lovely readers.

Merry Christmas Eve!


End file.
